


Light a Flame

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Diegesis 」: Homage to Soonyoung & Jihoon [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Bars and Pubs, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crack, Dildos, Don't Read If You're Hungry, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Idk if I got everything but this fic is nasty af that's all you need to know, Kinks, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Marking, No kink shaming I swear, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, This fic will make you lose your appetite quick (or make you hungrier for smth else you weirdos.), Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 72,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: Underestimation really comes into play in the bedroom, and for Soonyoung, there’s nothing more true. Woozi is a flame he can’t wait to put out, but he guesses he’d underestimated him as welloralpha Soonyoung and alpha Jihoon trying to dominate each other in the bedroom but it turns out, they’re both winners in the end.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Diegesis 」: Homage to Soonyoung & Jihoon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394980
Comments: 63
Kudos: 443





	1. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you, Seungkwan 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late for Soonhoon day but it’s okay :,) Anyway, here’s 18k+ words of nothing but pure filth and smut.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Don’t you think this is a little...over-the-top?”

It’s uncomfortable.

That’s how Soonyoung feels — uncomfortable and exposed. His white dress shirt is too open, unbuttoned by three, very revealing. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, which he would’ve been fine with if it weren’t for the fact that his chest is practically out there. It’s breathable, and he’ll admit, a little flattering on his figure for his whole dancer aesthetic, but there's too much skin.

His pants are a whole other story he doesn’t want to think about. They’re tight and don't leave much to the imagination. Black leather, fitting for a night out but definitely not his cup of tea. While it shows the swell of his ass quite boldly, it feels like an unwanted second skin. He almost wants to say it hurts but then he’d be exaggerating. His thighs feel like they’ll burst if he so much as squats.

Saturday nights for Soonyoung meant staying in his condo and not getting involved with the outside world. It meant shoving his face full of two cups of kimchi ramen while singing obnoxiously along to the opening of Moonlight Angel. It meant rolling around in his terribly self-made blanket roll while being an absolute couch potato. It meant sleeping in during the most random parts of the day to regain his strength and relieve the stress off his aching dancer limbs.

Not being forced to go out to a strip club.

Seungkwan only rolls his eyes. “You’re such a prude for a dancer,” he sniffs, reaching up to fix a lock of hair that had fallen into Soonyoung’s eyes. “You should be thanking me. You look hotter than you have since the past...how long has it been since you last got laid again?”

“Shut up.”

A tinge of embarrassment colors Soonyoung’s tone. Seungkwan isn’t wrong. Soonyoung doesn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten laid. It’s another K.O. to his already dwindling pride, and he’d given up trying to save his dignity.

Shoving the cackling beta away, Soonyoung takes another glance in the mirror and fiddles with the expensive-looking watch on his wrist. If it weren’t for the top three buttons of his shirt undone, he might’ve considered letting the sleeves be. Alas, Seungkwan had insisted he looks — and Soonyoung quotes — “damn good and hotter than rotisserie chicken,” but the alpha believes his whole attire is way too revealing for his liking.

With a click of his tongue, Seungkwan swats his hand away. “Stop doing that,” he chides. “How are you gonna get some if you don’t look even the least bit sexy?”

“I wasn’t in the mood to ‘get some’ in the first place,” Soonyoung points out, glaring at Seungkwan. “You were the one who called me at the ungodly hour of what? Five in the afternoon? All you told me was to get ready ‘cause you’re taking me out somewhere with the others, and you didn’t even say where.”

“You agreed anyway."

“Because I thought we were just gonna get fast food!” Soonyoung cries. “Not — " He makes an indecipherable gesture with his hands. “Not getting ready to go out to a fucking strip club!"

He’s not one to go out very often and even then, all he ever usually goes out for is to go to the dance studio. Fast food? Sure, he’s down, he’d eat all day, every day. Sleeping in? He needs it, and so do all the other restless adults out there. Dancing? His practices speak volumes.

Being seduced by a bunch of strangers he doesn’t know? Very funny.

“Oh my god, you’re so lame,” Seungkwan huffs, smoothing out Soonyoung’s dress shirt. “It’s just for one night, okay? Stop getting your panties into a twist."

“One night, my ass,” grumbles Soonyoung.

The thing is, Seungkwan is a bartender who works in said strip club. Soonyoung had been a little surprised when Seungkwan had confessed about his job to him. Cute, youthful Seungkwan — baby face, doe eyes, pouty lips, chubby cheeks, but ever so contradicting to a cunning personality. Although now, two years later, Soonyoung can see how advantageous those deceiving features are. It works wonders, especially when the younger wants something.

What Seungkwan wants, Seungkwan gets.

The beta sighs and drops his hands. “Okay, I’m not gonna lie,” he says, voice noticeably softer. “I’m not doing this because I feel like you need to. I’m doing this because the guys miss you."

Soonyoung blinks. “What?"

“They miss you,” Seungkwan repeats. “Cheol-hyung, Shua-hyung, Junnie-hyung, everyone — they miss you. I don’t know if you’ve realized it, hyung, but you’ve been cramming yourself with dance practice for almost a month now. I know you have that important showcase coming up soon, but we barely see you anymore."

Unable to say anything, Soonyoung barely registers when Seungkwan sprays a concerning amount of cologne over him. Confusion takes up part of his mind. He doesn’t think it’s been that long. A month? Time really does fly.

“You know we’ll support you in doing what you love,” the beta continues, “but there’s always a time when we need to de-stress and take some time for ourselves. You’re burning out, hyung, and it isn’t healthy. We’re worried, because the last time you were like this, you fainted."

“Oh,” is all Soonyoung can utter. He feels pathetic. “I didn’t think..."

Seungkwan waves him off with a vibrant smile. He’s always so bright and sunny, never afraid to look towards the positive side of things. Soonyoung is almost jealous. They’re two years apart yet it seems as though Seungkwan is light years wiser than he’d be in a lifetime.

“It’s okay,” reassures Seungkwan. “We all get caught up in our lives at one point or another. Just...remember we exist too and so does your health. We’re here for you."

“Yeah,” Soonyoung breathes, feeling a little lighter. “Thanks, I guess, for looking out for me, I mean. That — That means a lot."

He feels warm, he really does, but does he really deserve such caring friends? He’d been taking a mile and running an inch when he should’ve been taking an inch and running a mile. He’s been too greedy, too selfish, when all he needed was right in front of him.

“Don’t get sappy on me. I’m gonna cry and look ugly,” Seungkwan huffs. “I have a bar to serve, and we have to be there in thirty. Cheol-hyung said he’ll pay, so you better have the time of your fucking life and get yourself laid, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung only cracks a smile. “What are we waiting for then?”

Seungkwan grins and pulls out his phone. “I need pictures first, to commemorate this special day.” He opens the camera app.

He pauses for a moment, then eyes Soonyoung through the mirror. “And please, for the love of god, hyung, change your claw sign to something different.”

—

It’s eight in the evening by the time they arrive at the club. _Light a Flame_ , is what it’s called. Having known Seungkwan since high school, it isn't Soonyoung’s first time seeing the club in person. It sends a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Jittery, he feels, and maybe a little nervous too. For what, he doesn’t know.

“Everyone else is inside already,” Seungkwan hums as he types on his phone. “We have a few minutes to spare. I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you and — Oh!” He turns to Soonyoung excitedly. “I almost forgot. Manager-hyung hired a new employee a few months ago. He’s amazing! You should see him, hyung. I’ve never seen someone move their body like he does.”

Soonyoung doesn’t catch on, pulling up into a parking stall. “He sounds great, Kwan,” is what he says. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Seungkwan leans closer. “No, hyung. He’s, like, really good. You might even land yourself a private room. You remember the rules, right? Use code names and safe words, no freaky time unless it’s consented by both parties, and — "

“ — nothing territorial," sighs Soonyoung, having gone through this repetitively before. “Yes, yes, I remember, Kwan. I’m not...like that.” 

It becomes quiet for a moment, but those few seconds between them is enough for Soonyoung to remember what happened before. He hates being reminded about how much of a stereotypical alpha he’d been. He’d been drunk on lust and horny to the bone. Even he couldn’t recognize himself; his actions weren’t his own and his voice wasn’t his. He’d transformed into a complete monster, taking and feeding his greed like he was deprived of sex and slick and come. He can’t trust himself anymore.

“I know you’re not like that, hyung.” Seungkwan’s voice is soft, reassuring. “You’re not an asshole. It only happened once and even then, you’ve been taking pills to suppress your ruts. You can’t help them, hyung. You need to stop blaming yourself."

Soonyoung’s grip on the steering wheel tightens. “Doesn’t change the fact that it still happened,” he says bitterly. “I could’ve controlled myself, Kwan. I could’ve told her to leave, but I was so under the influence. Everything just came at once and next thing I know...” His knuckles turn white.

Seeing this, Seungkwan places a hand on the alpha’s bicep and squeezes lightly. “No one blames you, Soonyoung,” he repeats, more firmly. “You can’t take charge when things are out of your control. What happened that day wasn’t your fault and you need to stop telling yourself that. You reigned yourself in at the last minute, told her to leave, and that’s good. You aren’t a monster."

Another beat of silence passes, with Soonyoung trying to get his emotions in check and Seungkwan comforting him silently.

“I’ll — " Soonyoung swallows, finally relaxing. “Okay."

A smile grows on Seungkwan’s face as he pats the alpha’s shoulder. “That’s good enough for now. Come on, you might still have a chance with that private room date."

Soonyoung only glances at him and turns off the engine. “We’ll see,” is all he says before opening the door and exiting the car.

Seungkwan is quick to follow suite, looking very much confident in himself. Soonyoung would hate to crush that. He really isn’t looking for anything at the moment, but something about Light a Flame is calling his name. He just can’t place his finger on it.

Getting into the club is easy access and let’s just say, being friends with a bartender has its perks. The security guard takes a quick glance at Seungkwan, then a once-over to Soonyoung, and untangles the chain of the rope to let them through.

The club is unexpectedly calmer than Soonyoung had imagined. Pinks and purples illuminate the walls and the music is more soothing than he expected. Far from a lullaby but more...seductively soothing. It sets the mood. Granted, he hasn’t been in a club in years, much less that of a strip club. He supposes the only normal thing is the stench of sweat, sex, and alcohol. Typical.

Soonyoung finds himself being dragged by Seungkwan through small groups of people until they arrive at the bar. It’s not exactly very close to the stage but he supposes they have a good view of it when he sees the angle they’re sitting at. He isn’t surprised. Seungcheol would grab any opportunity to watch his beloved Yoon Jeonghan dance.

“Kwan, Hosh, you made it!” calls Seungcheol from the end of the bar, who already seems to be a few drinks tipsy.

Seungkwan waves and tugs Soonyoung to a chair. “Hey, hyung!”

Soonyoung finds himself being ditched by his so-called friend for a beta, who nods to him in acknowledgments as he wipes a martini glass. Hansol is his name — Vernon is his code — with brown wavy hair and eyes as gentle as the sea. Soft-spoken but coupled with a wicked wild side, or so Seungkwan likes to brag. Soonyoung doesn’t want to hear about his friends’ wild rides, especially if it includes a bed.

He watches as Seungkwan presses a wet kiss on Hansol’s cheek before going through the back room to prepare himself for his shift. Hansol has a subtle but fond lips as he makes a cocktail for another customer.

Disgusting.

Though he once liked to have fun and fool around, Soonyoung had completely forgotten the appeal in the sexual aspect of his life now. He’s 23 years and still young, he likes to think. He has his whole life waiting for him and lots of time to make up for his “prude” ways, as Seungkwan likes to tease him.

Right now though? Right now, the spit, the tears, the come, the moans, the groans — it almost makes him want to hurl. In a club, the stench is strong but in a strip club, it’s even stronger.

A slam of a shot glass in front of him makes him jump. His eyes glance at the questionable liquid, then travels to the hand attached to it. He blinks. Once. Twice. Yup, it’s definitely Joshua offering the shot and not Junhui trying to get him drunk.

“Drink up,” Joshua says simply, nudging the glass closer. “You look like you’ll need it."

Huffing a laugh, Soonyoung encases the glass in his hand but doesn’t drink it quite yet. The liquid is a brownish-orange and from the smell alone, he can tell it’s whiskey. It definitely smells strong, but he’s prided himself for his high alcohol tolerance.

“You would be the last person I’d expect to be here,” teases Soonyoung as he glances at the beta. “I thought you were getting away from the club scene?"

Clicking his tongue, Joshua gives Soonyoung a playful punch and melts into a smile. “DK ended up getting the job,” he says. “Vernon and Kwan are gonna teach him. He’s been practicing with me so I think he’ll be fine.” He gestures to Seokmin, who’s serving a martini to a girl on the other side of the bar.

“Wow, that’s good,” Soonyoung comments, swirling the drink in his hand and taking a timid sip. His face twists into a grimace after. “Too strong."

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you?” Joshua asks with a laugh, nudging Soonyoung’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I missed you or not."

“With that attitude, maybe I can say the same as well, hyung,” Soonyoung teases back, nudging the older man good-heartedly.

Joshua rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything. Smile on his lips, he reaches over and grabs a shot glass that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Soonyoung watches him down it in one go, and he can feel his own throat burning with temptation. Before he can change his mind, he grabs the glass in front of him and follows Joshua’s steps. He winces. Powerful taste, strong burn, questionable aftertaste.

Joshua pats his back, almost proudly. “Atta boy.”

The whiskey is strong, but it leaves Soonyoung’s stomach swirling funnily. He’s never been much of a drinker and whiskey isn’t exactly his cup of tea, but the stress from his countless hours of practice and dedication to his dance practices for his showcase is beginning to wear thin already. Maybe it’s just the alcohol or even the atmosphere, but one thing's for sure — he wouldn’t mind another one.

As if reading his mind, Joshua slides another shot glass towards him, tipping his head as if to say _go on._

Shaking his head fondly, Soonyoung reaches for the whiskey and tips his head back. The liquid slides smoothly down his throat but leaves a burning fire in its trail. Clearing his throat in an attempt to get rid of the heat, Soonyoung turns to Joshua to ask him something when a low buzz cuts through the air.

Seungkwan pops out from the back room with an apron tied around his waist, walking to Soonyoung with a grin. “His name's Woozi,” he says randomly, and it takes Soonyoung a second to realize what he’s talking about. “He’s a little shirt, cat-like eyes, and dark hair. You can’t miss him. He’s a real catch if you ask me. Trust me, hyung, I think you’ll like him a lot. He’s good friends with Jeonghannie-hyung."

 _Woozi, huh?_ Soonyoung muses to himself as the lights dim to a dark purple. _We’ll see how much I like him by the end of this, Kwan._

A thrum trembles beneath Soonyoung’s feet, a low hum sounding through the speakers. It takes a few minutes and Soonyoung considers asking Joshua for another shot when soft yet seductive music rings through the air.

His attention is immediately drawn to the stage, where a single blue spotlight shines against a stripper pole. A figure, clad in a dark velvet cloak, steps out from behind the curtains. His stance is familiar. The way he carries himself is something Soonyoung’s seen too many times to not notice. Then he sees the flash of blonde hair.

 _Jeonghan-hyung,_ he thinks to himself when he hears a loud whistle from Seungcheol. _He’s always been quite the seducer._

And he really is. Jeonghan has always been a naturally seductive man. Flirty and really knows how to get what he wants if Seungcheol’s weak self restraint is anything to go by. Some people may think he’s a rather manipulative person, but Soonyoung has seen what Jeonghan can do. He reckons that behind all the little white lies and cunning smirks, Jeonghan is an actual angel and doesn’t mean any harm in his intentions.

Soonyoung watches as Jeonghan raises his fingers to undo the tie of his clock deftly. It falls back on his shoulders, revealing creamy skin and a terribly revealing outfit. Of course, that’s the moment where Jeonghan decides it’s the best time to flip his hair back. Hoots and hollers rip through the air and suddenly, it begins to rain ten-thousand won bills.

“My baby is worth more than your lousy money!” yells Seungcheol, reaching into his pocket and throwing his wallet at Jeonghan. He’s definitely drunk right now because Soonyoung knows Seungcheol would never act this reckless in his right mind.

Jeonghan is blowing kisses at his lover, taking the wallet from the floor. Making a show of putting the leather between his teeth, he proceeds to wink at Seungcheol, mouthing something to him that Soonyoung desperately doesn’t want to understand. He watches as Jeonghan’s eyes pierce into his then, and much to Soonyoung’s confusion, they glint with excitement.

Seungcheol bursts into a series of encouraging words, hollering proudly. Jeonghan looks smug — _the bastard_ — and makes a show of slipping the wallet into the front of his pants. It’s almost concerning how loud Seungcheol is yelling, but Joshua is laughing where he’s sitting next to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung doesn’t know how long they watch Jeonghan for. It’s not like Jeonghan isn’t beautiful. In fact, Soonyoung thinks he’s one of the best-looking men in the universe, but he’s not Soonyoung’s type.

Soonyoung is fine with it. Really, he is. He just doesn’t know how much longer he can watch his hyung dance around a pole with the shape of the wallet being accentuated every time he squats. He’s a little relieved when his ears catch note of the gradual change in music.

Junhui is up next. Unlike Jeonghan, he’s a little more conserved with his movements, opting for a few twirls around the pole and breaking out into his signature b-boying moves. He’s powerful and slick, knows how to move his body to the beat. As a dancer himself, Soonyoung greatly admires his style and drive. His movements are like water, fluid and gentle yet leaves a large impact. It makes his shimmery vest sparkle against the lights.

He watches as Junhui makes his way down the steps, right up to Minghao who’s looking at him with an unimpressed expression. The latter’s expression is a sight to laugh at, and Soonyoung snickers quietly at the sight of Junhui’s starry-eyed appearance. He’s always been very expressive yet so timid. They’re an unusual pairing, but hey, this is Wen Junhui we’re talking about.

Minghao reaches out and curls his fingers against Junhui’s chin for a moment, then pulls away. His lips are moving but judging from his friends’ furrowed eyebrows, Soonyoung assumes he’s speaking in Chinese. A small gesture, yet it seems to speak so many volumes.

Junhui seems entranced, nodding back slowly, and then he's walking back towards the pole. He makes a show of bending over to retrieve his cloak — the booty shorts he’s wearing becoming more accentuated against his ass — before he disappears behind the curtain. Soonyoung thinks he catches Minghao taking in a deep inhale from where he’s sitting, but he can’t be too sure.

The music changes into something more upbeat yet still seductive. Soonyoung feels the ends of his lips curl up when he realizes what that means.

 _Kim Mingyu,_ he thinks fondly to himself when he sees Mingyu’s tall figure walk towards the stage as if he were on a runway. _Your set never grows old, does it?_

If people thought Mingyu was intimidating when they first meet him, they’re in for a real surprise when they see him on stage. No one would expect Mingyu to work in a club upon first glass and surprisingly enough, it had been Wonwoo who’d suggested him to work in the club in the first place. 

Soonyoung thinks the story behind it all was heartwarming. Due to his tall nature, Mingyu had been incredibly anxious over working in a club in the first place. While yes, models are supposed to be tall and good-looking, Mingyu had been quite an outsider with his size, but it seems as though Wonwoo had managed to coax him enough to try it out.

Soonyoung opts to look at his empty shot glass, turning it around in his hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

It’s not unusual for him to feel the need to move, especially when he’s a dancer, but his hands are suddenly begging for something to hold, and it isn’t his empty shot glass this time. There’s a faint ache in his mouth, a gradual desire to mark. The ache spreads downwards, makes his fingers twitch and his leg jerk abruptly. He hisses quietly between his teeth, feeling his canines begin to sharpen.

As much of a gentleman he likes to think he is, he can’t deny that the smell and the sight of everything is beginning to fuck with his senses. He’s an alpha, for fuck’s sake. He can’t help himself for wanting what Seungkwan and Hansol have, what Seungcheol and Jeonghan have, what Joshua and Seokmin have, what Minghao and Junhui have.

He wants someone to hold close and call his own. Not as an object, but a mate. He wants someone to love and cherish for the rest of his life. He wants someone to ground him, to be comfortable with their sex life as Seungcheol and Jeonghan are. He wants someone to understand him, not to nag or give advice when he doesn’t want it, but just to listen. He wants it all, and the debbie downer inside him is beginning to take a toll.

He sits there at the bar, silently wallowing in his own thoughts. Apparently, a tipsy Soonyoung is also a sentimental one. He pouts unconsciously, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. Air might be an order, and maybe he might even book an appointment with a relationship therapist after the night is over.

He doesn’t know how much longer until Mingyu’s set is over, but before he knows it the lights dim down again and the music changes. This time, however, it’s not upbeat and soothing. The sound is like a siren’s call, an occasional _tap tap tap_ thrumming as the bass and _tap tap_ tapping a rhythm in Soonyoung’s heart. It’s different, yet it sounds familiar.

For reasons unknown to him, Soonyoung finds himself gripping tightly at his shirt, just above his heart. His chest feels like it’s on fire but it’s like a warm heat, getting bigger and bigger before diluting back down to a comfortable temperature. It’s weird; he’d expected something abrupt and scalding when he’d first sensed it. Instead, he feels...mellow, almost like that feeling of being buried in sand and water being massaged into his scalp. It’s nice, but definitely not something he’s felt before.

The fire stays inside him when the lights brighten a little. A dark purple takes over the stage, honey-like in a way. The _tap tap_ tapping intensifies as well, and the siren’s call begins to grow louder. Soonyoung’s eyes are trained on the stage, on the pole, waiting for something — someone — to come and hypnotize him. The internal heat begins fluctuating like his heartbeat and it only spikes when a figure finally, finally, steps out from behind the curtains.

The figure is taller than he originally thought.

 _Forehead kisses,_ he thinks absentmindedly in an attempt to estimate their height difference without the shoes.

His eyes are trained on the way the figure walks, like they couldn't care less about the room they’re in or the people watching them. It’s entrancing in a way, how casual the figure moves. No exaggerated hip swinging or a sassy runway walk. Just...walking. Slowly.

The figure trails around the stripper pole three times, then slides down against it in what seems like a squat. From his angle, Soonyoung can see the tight black stockings trailing up, up, up, before disappearing once more behind the cloak. He thinks he catches a glimpse of black lingerie but he isn’t quite sure yet.

Something about this man is alluring, pulling Soonyoung right into his trap, and Soonyoung — he’s absolutely, completely, 100% fine with it. The fire in his chest is still blazing, growing stronger the closer the figure gets to the front of the stage. Soonyoung is absolutely entranced.

When the figure finally raises his hands to undo the knot of his cloak, the alpha holds his breath unconsciously. The anticipation is killing him, how slowly the figure is moving, like they have all the time in the world. They pace around the stage, and maybe they’re completely aware of the effect they have on Soonyoung because they stop right in front of the stage and decide it’s a good idea to squat again.This time, the cloak falls away.

Soonyoung feels his mouth go _dry._

The man is beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. Stunning. His black hair falls into his eyes in a way that screams pull me! Said eyes are sharp and cat-like, cunning and devious all the same. Hooded, with the intentions to seduce and lure in prey. His glossed lips are curled up into a knowing smirk, like he’s saying, _yes, I am_ **_that_ ** _bitch._

And when Soonyoung lets his eyes trail downwards, he finds himself inhaling sharply.

Of course.

_Of fucking course._

Unlike Jeonghan and Mingyu, the man is a lot more covered. Not in a way of too prude to be a stripper, but more in a way of a fucking tease.

His legs are covered in black stockings, complete with a harness that seems to wrap around his thighs. His torso is covered in a black one-piece, sleeveless. A transparent lacy design runs over his stomach, where Soonyoung thinks he can make out a six-pack but he’s not so sure, because his eyes automatically zero on the collar around the man’s neck.

Soonyoung has been told he’s never shown his dominance very much, and he knows he hasn’t. Some people have described him as a recessive alpha; too hyper, too loud, too adorable, and doesn’t really take charge. He takes these insults with a grain of salt though, because he knows the length of his control.

In truth, he’s pretty dominant in other areas. The gift of underestimation really comes to play in the bedroom.

The collar on the man’s neck is decorated in little jewels that twinkle subtly against the lights. There’s a strap attached to the front of it, one that runs down his chest and stomach before splitting into two to wrap around his waist. All in all, it’s a real eye-catcher and Soonyoung can already feel his pants beginning to tighten.

He lets his eyes trail down the man’s outfit once more before finally mustering up the courage to look up. He’s taken a little off guard when he realizes the man is staring back at him, eyelids lowered and tongue poking out between his lips. His legs are open almost invitingly, hand trailing down to his crotch.

 _Seungkwan set me up for this,_ is what Soonyoung thinks, struggling to keep his eyes on the man’s face. _That conniving piece of shit._

In all fairness though, he internally praises his friend for a “real catch.” Against all the black lacy material and horribly tempting harness, the man — who Soonyoung believes to be Woozi — looks like an actual angel. Much like Jeonghan, only this man is a more accurate representation of Soonyoung’s type. A terribly _accurate representation_.

Soonyoung watches as Woozi slides his hands on the pole behind him, using it as a support to help himself stand. It’s oddly seductive, the way he pulls himself up. His hands are clasped tightly around the part he can manage to reach, like he’s bound to something. Restricted.

 _Bondage is good,_ thinks Soonyoung. _Bondage is really good._

He almost slaps himself when he realizes how wild his thoughts are becoming. Images of tying the black-haired beauty to his bed, held down by thin pieces of cloth or even rope. A blindfold would do nicely, and perhaps a gag wouldn’t hurt. Maybe he’s into spanking or even submission. Maybe he likes extended foreplay or being overstimulated.

 _You like those things too,_ his brain reminds him slyly. _Maybe you wouldn’t mind those things being done to you._

Soonyoung’s breath hitches. Suddenly, he wants to rip his pants off. They’re too constricting for him and it’s getting increasingly harder to breathe. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat in an attempt to hide his growing hardness, which is starting to become nothing but a dull ache.

“You good?” Joshua asks beside him, seemingly stifling a laugh. “Bathroom break?"

Soonyoung really, _really_ should’ve said yes. He should’ve excused himself the moment the opportunity was given to him, maybe even call a cab home and hope he doesn’t feel the urge to see Woozi again. A bathroom break is much needed at this point but for some ungodly reason, he blurts out, “I’m fine."

He internally screams at himself as soon as those words leave his lips. He is anything _but_ fine.

Joshua grins, teases, “Okay then. Just...you’re not subtle at all, y’know?” and leaves him alone.

Soonyoung feels his neck warm up, and he lets out a cough. Was that a compliment about his size or was Joshua insulting how oblivious he is? Either way, he tries not to dwell too much on the thought but maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea, dwelling on his thoughts. His boner could use a let-me-down anyway.

His eyes focus back on the way Woozi pushes himself off the pole. His biceps flex, showcasing probably years of hard-earned muscle, and that’s all it takes for Soonyoung to become distracted again. He’s not going to waste appreciation when he sees something needing appreciation.

 _Oh, he’s coming closer,_ he muses.

A few more seconds pass.

_Wow, he’s really coming close._

Realization hits him in the back of the head.

_Wait, he’s looking at me._

One...two...three...

 _WAIT._ His brain short-circuits. _HE’S WALKING TOWARDS ME. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT —_

In those few short seconds it takes for his brain to start back up, the angel is standing there next to him. Soonyoung feels Woozi's fingers dance on the collar of his dress shirt daintily, tickling his collarbones and unknowingly adding years of stress onto his shoulders.

“Hey,” says Woozi and _oh my god, is that his fucking satoori —_ “Hoshi, yeah? I think you know who I am already. This seat taken?"

At the mention of his stage name, Soonyoung raises an eyebrow but nods in acknowledgment. Hoshi, star in Japanese, was the name he picked out back in high school in an attempt to look cool during talent shows. He’d felt embarrassed about it afterwards but hearing Woozi say his stage name like butter makes him want to praise himself.

_Right, code names. Okay, okay. Kwon Hoshi, play it cool._

“No, but all the other seats are."

_Of fucking course, Soonyoung. Just go and state the obvious, will you?_

Fortunately, Woozi seems to dismiss his stupidity as a comedic act because his lips curl up and _wow, his smile is beautiful._ Soonyoung thinks it’s the most angelic thing he’s ever seen. What he wouldn’t give to always be the cause of such an endearing trait.

“Noted,” Woozi says, then promptly throws his leg over Soonyoung and straddles him.

 _Alpha,_ is the first thing Soonyoung realizes when he gets a whiff of Woozi’s scent. 

Shit, this was not what he was expecting but...he’s not complaining.

Soonyoung startles, a noise that sounds like a mix between choking and gasping. His hands automatically grip at Woozi’s thighs, holding him steady against him in the hopes that his terribly obvious erection won’t cause either of them much trouble. He can feel the blood rush down south, accentuating the dull ache into something stronger.

The warm heat he’d felt earlier seems to have made its presence known again. It intensifies noticeably and although he’s expecting it to hurt, it doesn’t. It stays in that comfortable range of just the right amount of heat but almost borderline too much. It’s weird.

“Oh,” he blurts, internally panicking and not knowing what the hell to do. “You mean this seat."

_Why is he even more gorgeous up close?_

Woozi smirks at him, loops his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and says, “Yeah, this seat. It looked comfortable. Small issue though.” His eyes trail downwards and so does his right hand. Down Soonyoung’s chest, down his abdomen, until his fingers are lightly grazing his crotch between them. “Or rather, big issue, I must say."

Soonyoung jumps at the touch, another unknown noise escaping him. It’s suddenly way too hot, and he can’t hear anything other than Woozi’s voice. He knows he’s made a point of not wanting to be like Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but for once — just once — he doesn’t think he’d mind finding out what it feels like.

“Is this your first time?” asks Woozi, moving around in his lap and definitely not helping his problem. “You’re shyer than most customers I’ve talked to."

It takes Soonyoung a hot minute to register that they’re grinding against each other. The thought of them doing it in public furthermore excites him in a way he can’t comprehend but then the shy part runs back into his mind, reminding him of his non-dominant persona.

“First time here? No,” he answers, breathless. “Just not a big fan of exhibition."

Woozi’s eyes twinkle. “Really?” he asks casually, hips moving back and forth, back and forth oh-so slowly. “I don’t think you know your body as well as you think. You’d be surprised."

Soonyoung tilts his head back and lets his eyes lower to the collar around the stripper’s neck. Subconsciously, he reaches one hand out and lets his fingers grasp lightly around the strap. Not quite tugging, but firm enough to reveal his strength. Hearing Woozi’s breath hitch makes his wolf’s chest puff up with pride.

_Assert your dominance._

“I think I know my body pretty well,” he responds, peering up at Woozi from beneath his lashes. “As a professional dancer, I have to."

Woozi leans into his hand and tilts his head so Soonyoung has better access to his neck. “You’re a dancer?"

“Do I not look like one?"

Pausing his actions for a moment, Woozi leans back. His eyes pierce into Soonyoung’s skin like an x-ray, leaving the dancer feeling exposed from the sudden range of space between them.

Reaching forward, Woozi tugs lightly at his dress shirt and unbuttons it by one, leaving four buttons open total. Soonyoung, too tongue-tied to protest, lets the smaller man peer inside his shirt. The room feels a little colder, with the sudden coolness of the air and Woozi’s soft breathing hitting his bare chest. Goosebumps prick his skin like needles.

Woozi pulls away after a moment, eyes a tint darker than they were a second ago as he buttons Soonyoung’s shirt up again. The dancer feels the warmth tingle in his chest at the tiny gesture.

“Yeah,” breathes Woozi, licking his lips as they make eye contact again. “Definitely a dancer."

Soonyoung, although a generally oblivious man, doesn’t miss the way Woozi’s pheromones begin to spike. The scent is strong, smelling intensely of coffee. There’s also a tinge of something muskier underneath the tinge of coffee. He doesn’t need to think twice to know what it is.

“Yeah?” questions Soonyoung, hand reaching up to grasp the collar again. He tugs lightly this time. “What makes you say so?"

Woozi gasps in surprise but Soonyoung can see the way his pupils dilate. He can smell the way his scent intensifies. It’s addicting and it doesn’t take long for Soonyoung’s mind to run wild again.

Thoughts of having Woozi on the bed, writhing in pleasure, teary-eyed and his name slipping out of his lips. Thoughts of Woozi with that damn collar around his neck, eyes wide with suspense as he waits for Soonyoung’s next move. Thoughts of him leaving his claim on Woozi, marks and all.

Then thoughts of Woozi being the one to dominate him. Thoughts of Woozi rolling his hips into him as if they have all the time in the world. Soonyoung feels hot all over just thinking about it, and he gulps silently.

“First of all,” Woozi says breathlessly, snapping him out of his thoughts, “you’re fucking ripped. Second of all, this has nothing to do with what you just asked, but I really, really wanna take you into one of the private rooms."

Soonyoung’s eyebrow hitches up at that, fingers gently tapping against the angel’s thighs. “Feeling generous?"

Woozi grins at him, something sly and cheeky. “Are you paying?"

Soonyoung takes a moment to glance at Seungcheol, snapping out of his haze momentarily. The older alpha is leaning against Wonwoo, drink sloshing around in his hand as he gestures wildly. He’s blabbering about something — most likely Jeonghan — and Wonwoo, although nodding at whatever Seungcheol is saying, seems to be getting increasingly annoyed with every passing second.

"Cheol-hyung is treating us, so you better have the time of your fucking life and get yourself laid, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung shifts his gaze back to Woozi, who’s looking at him patiently.

“No,” he finally answers. “I’m getting treated tonight."

Like that, Woozi’s lips curl up. He stands, takes a step away from the booth and throws a look at Soonyoung over his shoulder. He smirks and struts towards the direction of a dimly lit purple hallway blocked by a red rope, like the ones they use at the red carpet. Beside the rope is a woman who stands behind a small receptionist desk, peering at Woozi with a knowing glint in her eye.

Soonyoung watches as Woozi leans towards her and whispers something in her ear, and not too long after does the other alpha point at Soonyoung. The woman nods cheekily and beams brightly at Soonyoung, then walks around the desk and unlatches the rope, letting Woozi in.

Before he can turn around the corner, Woozi looks back at him, points up, holds up three fingers, then struts away behind the wall into what Soonyoung assumes is a hallway leading to the elevator. The woman is still beaming when she walks back behind the desk, looking suspiciously excited.

Soonyoung feels faint, and he doesn’t notice when another dancer goes up on stage to do her set. 

“Is our Hoshi-hyung getting it tonight?” Seokmin’s voice snaps him out of his trance. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, hyung?"

Joshua cackles, having witnessed the entire exchange up close. “Oh, it definitely has."

“Shut up,” Soonyoung mumbles, suddenly reverting to his shy self. “Fuck. Fuck, wait. I don’t know what to do. Ugh. What do I do?"

“For starters,” Seungkwan suggests, propping his chin in one hand and sliding a condom out from his apron and across the table shamelessly, “you better take care of your friend down there. Blue balls sucks, hyung. Lord knows you might rip your pants again unintentionally — "

“Kwan!” hisses Soonyoung, blushing fiercely. He quickly slaps his hand over the condom and stuffs it carelessly into his back pocket, not bothering to check if it’s the correct size. Cheeks aflame, he glares at the younger man, who seems like he couldn’t care less about his actions.

“ — second of all,” Seungkwan continues unabashedly, “you go in that room and you show him that dominance that’s hidden inside you. Y’know, we didn’t come all this way just to see you moping about your non-existent love life — "

“Kwan — "

“Third of all,” Seungkwan interrupts, grinning like the little shit he is, “you get his number if there’s a mutual interest. Honestly, I’ve only seen, like, three seconds of you two humping each other but you both look cute together. Take my word for it."

“Don’t take his word for it,” Joshua cuts in, shaking his head disapprovingly at Seungkwan. He turns to Soonyoung with a supportive smile. “What he means is, you might have a chance with Woozi, y’know? Kwan said he’s not a bad guy. Just...let yourself go, even just for this night, okay?"

Soonyoung sighs, standing up. “Okay, so just relax. Gotcha.”

”Kwannie isn’t really wrong though,” Hansol chimes in. “Get his number if there’s a mutual interest. I know Kwan well enough that he won’t give it to you no matter how much you keep asking him just because you missed your chance or you forgot. I heard Woozi is really cautious of who he gives his personal info to.”

“Besides,” Wonwoo chimes in out of nowhere. Curse him and his eavesdropping. “Woozi saves the private rooms for the very special occasions. Y’know what that means.” He wriggles his eyebrows.

Soonyoung cringes, nodding slowly. “Right. Thanks for the warning.”

Joshua gives him an encouraging smile, reaching out to pat his arm. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

With a firm nod to himself, Soonyoung leaves the booth and strides towards the receptionist desk, trying to quell his nervousness with deep breaths. When he steps up, he almost flinches at the woman’s beaming smile, bright and somehow loud. 

_Another alpha,_ he realizes.

“You in for Woozi?” she questions.

“Uh, yeah,” Soonyoung says, a little unconfidently. He curses silently to himself. “For Woozi."

She brings out a piece of paper and pen on the desk, gesturing to it. “Alright, Hoshi-ssi. I’ll need you to fill out this form ensuring that you don’t have any sexually transmitted diseases and the last time you’ve been tested. If you check off no, go ahead and sign the waiver at the bottom to ensure the safety of both parties."

Nodding, Soonyoung goes ahead to sign the papers, eyes skimming through the words impatiently. While he does that, he hears the woman let out a hum before speaking again.

“You’re one lucky bastard if Woozi brings you to the private rooms, y’know?” she questions rhetorically. “Too many people have taken advantage of him, that’s why it doesn’t usually happen. Treasure it, he deserves it."

Confused, Soonyoung is about to ask her what she means but the other alpha is already taking the signed papers and stamping them, then going on to unlatch the red rope with a smile.

“Have fun,” she coos as Soonyoung passes.

Giving her what he hopes looks like a friendly smile, he passes through quickly with a hurried thank you,then walks down the hall with the number three in mind.

_Weird._

—

“I was beginning to think you were gonna leave me hanging,” hums Woozi when Soonyoung opens the door. “I would’ve been very disappointed.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Soonyoung replies, intending to talk about his experience at the receptionist desk next, but then he promptly shuts up when he turns around.

The room is a lot darker than he’d expected. It’s dimly lit with several candles sitting in all corners of the room, the light accentuated by a small fancy chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. To his right is a purple velvet chaise lounge pushed against the wall. Next to the bed is a dark brown nightstand with multiple drawers, a bottle of lube, salve, and a box of baby wipes sitting on top of it. There’s also a dresser to the left, connected to a round mirror that faces the bed.

Speaking of the bed.

Soonyoung swallows hard at the sight. The bed is big; king sized. It’s covered in dark red bed sheets, purple velvet covers, and black pillows. It’s a terribly seductive color scheme and an even more terribly seductive sight, but that’s not what he’s focused on.

Woozi sits on the edge of the bed, legs crossed in a poised manner. He’s staring straight at Soonyoung, leaning back on his arms with his eyes hooded and head tilted back. His neck is bared like earlier, collar gleaming gently against the lights. It’s a complete contrast to the man wearing it, but something feels different…

Soonyoung feels his breath stutter when he realizes that instead of the sleeveless one piece, Woozi’s torso is now covered in a black crop top. Now that wouldn’t have been much of a problem if the whole thing wasn’t fucking transparent. It’s short and loose, stopping three inches above his naval and showcasing his six-pack that Soonyoung had seen earlier. A lace design adorns the material, what looks to be black embroidered roses covering the area where his pecs are. The black fishnets that hug his legs really bring everything together.

Soonyoung swallows thickly. _He kept the harness,_ he thinks to himself. _He kept the fucking harness and the damn collar._

“I was hoping that wouldn’t be the case,” Woozi responds, and it takes Soonyoung a second to realize he’s continuing their conversation. “It would’ve been such a waste to see you vanish before we even start the fun.”

Soonyoung wants to strangle himself. “Why is that?”

Woozi stands up and begins walking towards him slowly, shoes clacking against the auburn wood floor. He’s got that smile on his face, the one that tells Soonyoung they’re just getting started.

“Something about you is just...interesting,” says Woozi, stopping in front of him. “Most customers I’ve dealt with were needy and reckless. They just wanted a good fuck and an ego boost. No talk, just action. But you...” He loops his arms around Soonyoung’s neck loosely. “You let me talk. You kept the conversation going. You let me touch you.” 

“You make it sound like your customers were a pain in the ass.”

Woozi smiles deviously up at him, hitches his leg up Soonyoung’s hip, and says, “Not literally, of course. None of them have reached that level.”

The response is so unexpected, Soonyoung snorts. Then he blushes at how unattractive he might’ve seemed.

Woozi only laughs with him. “I like you,” he says. “You’re real — authentic — unlike my other customers. You were awkward at first, I could tell, but the more we talked, the more comfortable you seemed. I like that.”

“I’m awkward around people that are pretty.” Soonyoung shoots his shot. “You’re pretty.”

Woozi hitches an eyebrow. “You’re prettier."

_Shit._

Soonyoung feels the blood gone south go back up to his face, and Woozi’s smile widens, smug. “Cat got your tongue?" 

“He will soon,” Soonyoung mutters.

Woozi laughs, and the sound is _oh so lovely_ to Soonyoung’s ears. “Okay, champ,” he teases, hands working deftly to remove the watch around the alpha’s wrist and setting it down on the dresser. “You seemed pretty dominant earlier, but I like taking control too. This is fair game.”

It’s crazy, Soonyoung thinks, how unbelievably comfortable they are with each other. They’re just joking around, playing with the knowledge of needy customers and desperate egos. It’s like they’ve known each other for years, yet the sad reality of it all is that they just met half an hour ago. Everything feels strangely domestic, like — like —

 _Like he’s your mate,_ his brain supplements unhelpfully. _Like he’s yours already._

“You think you can dominate me in the bedroom? I don’t think so.”

Woozi rolls his eyes as he untucks and unbuttons Soonyoung's dress shirt. “You think I’m vanilla? Show me what kind of alpha you are.” He tilts his head up to meet Soonyoung’s eyes challengingly. “Are you gonna disappoint me already? I like a good competitor."

Soonyoung feels the warmth in his chest spike at that, eyes flashing dangerously. “No, sir."

Woozi’s lips curl up, pleased. “Good,” he says, tugging at Soonyoung’s open dress shirt. “Let’s not waste any time then, shall we?”

Soonyoung doesn’t have time to react until he’s being manhandled onto the bed, and he falls back against the pillows easily. Woozi is a lot stronger than he looks and a lot more dominant than he originally thought. It’s attractive, and Soonyoung doesn’t think he’d mind unashamedly bottoming for him if it wasn’t for his competitive side taking over. 

“First thing’s first,” Woozi hums, straddling Soonyoung’s thighs and shrugging his shoes off. Hands brushing delicately against the dips and curves of Soonyoung’s abs, he continues, “Safe word?"

Soonyoung thinks for a moment, sneaking his hand underneath Woozi’s thigh and waiting for the right moment.

He hasn’t had a need to use a safe word in a while and he supposes he should’ve been more prepared. Granted, he doesn’t think he’ll use a safe word tonight, especially when he’s so comfortable with Woozi already but it’s better safe than sorry. He hasn’t known Woozi for long but looks can be deceiving — which he learned from Jeonghan and Seungkwan.

He tilts his head, and Woozi seems to take that as an invitation to lean down and press gentle kitten kisses against the column of his neck, nipping and licking. His lips are warm and moist and unbelievably soft, like he’d applied chapstick beforehand.

Soonyoung takes the chance and uses his body to flip them over. Woozi lets out a surprised noise, then pulls away to glare at the older alpha.

“Safe word?” he bites out, and Soonyoung can already see the competitiveness in him flare a little.

Smirking inwardly, Soonyoung blurts out the first thing he thinks of.

“Bananas."

Woozi’s fierce glare melts into something more bewildered. His eyes are wide but the smile on his lips shows his amusement. He looks like he wants to laugh. Soonyoung doesn’t really blame him, feeling heat creep up on his neck at his horrible brain-to-mouth function. 

“Bananas?” Woozi questions. The tone of his voice asks for an explanation, which Soonyoung begrudgingly gives to him.

“I mean, it’s abrupt enough for us to stop,” he shrugs, “but it also breaks the tension when the safe word is used, so it’s funny instead of awkward. See, you’re smiling right now.”

Woozi grins wide, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he says, a tinge of fondness in his voice. “Bananas it is then. Got any word to slow down?” He’s teasing now, but despite that, he hooks his leg beneath Soonyoung’s and flips them over again. “What’ll it be? Popcorn? Corn chip? Butter?”

“I don’t know what your obsession with corn is about,” Soonyoung begins playfully, grunting a little when Woozi uses his weight to prevent him from moving too much, “but everyone knows the OG slow down word is Cheez-Its.”

This time, he manages to make Woozi break into peals of laughter. His eyes curve up into beautiful half-crescent moons, sparkling with delight. His smile is gorgeous, showcasing two rows of pearly-whites with two noticeable canines. 

_Pretty,_ Soonyoung automatically thinks. 

“You’re truly something else,” says Woozi, cheeks pink with exertion and a smile still plastered on his lips. “I wasn’t fully aware of what I was getting myself into, but this is fun too. You’re funny and I like that. Humor is something most people are too afraid to show.”

Soonyoung smiles up at him cheekily, hands running up and down Woozi’s sides gently. “I like to get to know my partner first; it really elevates the sex part. And also, don’t you know that laughter during sex is the best type of sex?”

Woozi leans down, fingers running against the belt of Soonyoung’s pants. “I suppose you’re right,” he admits. “We haven’t even started yet and I’m already having a good time. Better keep it up.” He leans closer, eyelids lowering. “I get bored very easily.” 

“Luckily for you, I’ve been told I’m a natural born entertainer,” Soonyoung murmurs. 

Woozi grins at him, mutters, “We’ll see about that,” and finally, finally presses their lips together. 

It’s heated and steamy with absolutely no space between them. They’re like magnets, pressing up against each other until not an inch of air is left between their bodies. Soonyoung feels warm, so incredibly warm, but something is telling him it’s not because of how close they are to each other. The hot sensation in his chest keeps growing and growing, to that same point where it’s borderline uncomfortable like earlier.

Woozi’s lips are warm and soft and slide easily against his. He’s a good kisser, knows how to move and which way to tilt his head. Soonyoung lets his own tongue slide against Woozi’s and suddenly, the kiss becomes wetter, more lewd. When Woozi pushes his tongue back with his own, Soonyoung seizes his chance and sucks on the wet muscle gently. It’s the first time that night that Woozi groans, and hearing it sends tingles down Soonyoung’s spine. 

The room begins to fill with the sound of their staggered breathing and slick lips. It’s incredibly lewd, and when Woozi pulls away with a slick _pop_ , Soonyoung thinks he likes the way he looks with red swollen lips.

“Not bad,” breathes Woozi. “Not bad at all.”

“I’d say the same for you, but that would be like Gordon Ramsay telling a housewife her food is delicious when he’s the one who owns Michelin star restaurants,” Soonyoung says, and he’s a horrible flirt. “He already has experience.”

Woozi laughs again, genuine and beautiful. “Please,” he says with fake exasperation. “Give yourself some credit. You know how to move your tongue. You’re a dancer, or was that just a lie?"

“A dancer,” Soonyoung emphasizes. “Not a tongue connoisseur, but thanks anyway. An ego boost could really come in handy.”

Before Woozi can comment, Soonyoung takes the opportunity to flip them over again and this time, he pins Woozi’s wrists above his head to limit his movement. _God,_ he looks so good like that, and the glare he shoots Soonyoung just makes the sight all the more hotter.

“Seriously?” he complains, a hint of a growl in the back of his throat.

Without speaking, Soonyoung rips away Woozi’s crop top and sends him a smirk when he hears his breath hitch at the gesture. 

“Complaining?” he taunts, tightening his grip around Woozi’s wrist when the other alpha begins struggling against his hold. “I thought so."

With his other hand, he slowly brushes it along Woozi’s side, encasing the other alpha between his thighs to prevent him from moving when he begins to wriggle in place. He reaches higher, higher, until he’s pressing the pad of his thumb firmly against Woozi’s nipple.

“F-Fuck,” Woozi says, a beautiful red flush overtaking his chest. “You fucking — shit."

Soonyoung leans down with a grin, loving the embarrassed look on Woozi’s face as he takes his bud between his pointer finger and thumb, twisting ever so slightly then rubbing the pain away.

“Sensitive, are we?"

Woozi is short of breath, weakly glaring up at him despite the glaze over his eyes. “Fuck you. Literally — _fucking hell!"_

As a result, Soonyoung dives down and takes his nipple in his mouth, tongue flicking out and laving over the brown bud with no remorse. Woozi squirms underneath him with a gasp, back arching slightly and a strangled moan coming from his throat. Soonyoung grins against his skin.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” he mutters, biting down gently on the bud.

Suddenly his world is being tipped over and he finds himself staring up at Woozi, who’s glaring at him darkly, his whole upper half flushed to the core.

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I fucking mean it,” he growls, then yanks Soonyoung’s hair to the side and attacks his neck with a harsh bite.

Soonyoung’s hips buck involuntarily, a gasp slipping from his lips as Woozi begins to suck earnestly at the base of his neck. Pleasure shoots down south and he bucks his hips up again. His hands attempt to find purchase on Woozi’s body, but the other alpha pins his arms down, biting and nipping and sucking.

“Be a good boy for me, will you?” Woozi mutters darkly against his skin. 

Soonyoung’s breath stutters at that, and Woozi lets out an intrigued hum. The former can feel him smiling deviously against his neck.

“Do you perhaps have a certain kink, Hoshi-ssi?” Woozi purrs, pulling away and staring proudly at the hues of purple on Soonyoung’s skin. “Mind indulging me?"

“That is for me to know and for you to find out, Woozi-ssi,” Soonyoung mutters, reaching up to press their lips together. Once. Twice.

“Choking, maybe?” questions Woozi, a sly glint in his eyes. “Submission? Bondage?"

Soonyoung’s breath hitches. He’s caught red-handed. Check, perhaps, and check. It’s almost like Woozi can see right through him but really — how many kinks can you come up with just based on that small phrase? Apparently a lot, because the stripper’s gaze deepens even further, as if his kinks were written in a book.

“Discipline?” Woozi continues, toying with the buckle of Soonyoung’s belt. “Impact play? Dominance?"

A low sound, quiet and barely audible, escapes Soonyoung’s throat. His breathing shortens, just like his heart rate. He hopes Woozi doesn’t hear how fast his heart is pounding, or feel how his erection strains against the leather of his pants. The dull ache had transformed into something more intense, more greedy.

“Are you a masochist?” asks Woozi, his delicate fingers beginning to unravel the buckle. “Do you like being humiliated? Cuckolding, what about that? Voyeurism? Electrostimulation?"

That makes the haze in Soonyoung’s mind clear up. He’s definitely not a masochist. It would probably hurt him more than his partner if he were the one to inflict the pain, much less being the one to receive it. To him, there’s a thin line between impact play and masochism. He can handle whips and spanking, but masochism can get to the point of too much. As much of an alpha he is, he won’t let his pride get in the way of his limits.

As for being humiliated, he doesn’t like being degraded. He’s faced insults in high school and hasn’t taken too kindly to them. He cried to his mother when the seniors bullied him for his dialect. He asked his sister repeatedly if he should get rid of the fat in his cheeks. He asked his father when he’d get his braces taken off just so people would be able to actually talk to him without laughing in his face about his smile.

Cuckolding. He’s not into sharing his partner, much less for someone else’s eyes and pleasure. What’s his is his and that’s that, and perhaps that’s just the alpha in him talking. He’s not going to lie — he can be a pretty jealous person if he really sees a future with his partner. Not only that, but the thought of watching his partner get off to someone else — it angers him.

Voyeurism — he thinks that would be embarrassing. The thought of someone watching them going at it is enough to turn him right off. He doesn’t think he’d be able to continue if he had another pair of eyes watching him. Much like cuckolding, the thought of someone getting off to his partner makes him angry. 

Just hearing the word electrostimulation sends pain down south. It’s borderline dangerous if it isn’t done right. Soonyoung wouldn’t trust anyone to do that with him, not even himself.

“Let’s draw the line there,” Soonyoung breathes. “Definitely not any of those."

There’s a reason Woozi’s asking these questions — to know his limits and what kind of person he is in bed. He’s doing it in such a seductive way that Soonyoung almost doesn’t realize it. He hopes his kinks aren’t a turn-off or that Woozi has any of those kinks. He’d hate to waste such a beauty just because he can’t control himself and they don’t share similar interests. 

“Okay,” hums Woozi, slithering his belt out of the loops. “Any fetishes? Foot? Objectum? Pregnancy? Hands? Watersports?"

Soonyoung makes a face at those, but some of them don’t sound as bad.

He couldn't care less about feet as long as they’re kept clean and have an occasional pedicure. He imagines it feels about the same as a hand job. 

Objects. He imagines everyone has some sort of object kink. Dildos, lingerie, sex toys — all of which aren’t bad.

Pregnancy is something he tiptoes around. It’s not quite that he’s attracted to pregnant people, no. Rather, he’s attracted to the thought of seeing his mate pregnant. Imagine, a belly full and round and filled with his pups. Imagine, how his mate would waddle around like an adorable penguin and complain about back and foot aches — to which he'd lovingly take care of. He loves the idea.

Hands are much like feet and pregnancy. Like feet, he could care less about how they feel as long as they’re manicured and clean. However, he’d much rather prefer delicate and soft hands, someone who knows when to touch hard and soft. Woozi does a great job at that, and Soonyoung’s seen his hands — they’re exactly what he’s looking for.

Watersports to him is just plain disgusting. Being compared to a dog as “marking” their territory using human fluids is a whole new level he doesn’t think he wants to reach. Point blank period.

“Feet, hands, objects — I couldn't care less,” Soonyoung answers, sliding his hands up Woozi’s thighs and flipping them around. “Keep them clean and we’re good. By objects, I mean the usual sex toys. Watersports just doesn’t do it for me at all. As for pregnancy...”

His hands glide up to the bare skin of Woozi’s stomach. He’s firm, abs hard and earned. He wonders how it would feel soft and pudgy.

”I’m not really turned on by pregnant people,” he continues, “but if you’re my mate, pregnancy is a whole different thing.”

“A breeding kink then?” Woozi raises his eyebrows at that. “So you’re that type of alpha?”

His question doesn’t give off a vibe to offend him, but Soonyoung feels his walls rise instantly.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks defensively.

Woozi pushes him back against the pillows again, cooing, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I meant that you’re the nurturing type, right? You like the idea of romance.”

”I mean, yeah, ideally,” Soonyoung shrugs. “It’s within alpha’s nature to want to protect and conceive.”

“Is it now?”

There’s a tinge of sass in Woozi's tone, Soonyoung realizes. It sounds defensive, like Woozi won’t believe what he has to say next.

”Like you said,” he murmurs, rolling them around so he’s on top, “you like me because I’m real, right? So far, I — hopefully — haven’t done anything to scare you away but if that’s the case, we can stop now and talk about what’s bothering you — if you want, of course. Or we can stop this whole thing completely; I’ll leave and you can go on with your night. Or we can just continue as it is.”

Woozi is staring up at him with a look on his face that Soonyoung can’t exactly decipher. It’s like he’s trying to read through him, trying to find something. His lips are turned into a frown, concentrated. His eyes are shifting back and forth between Soonyoung’s own, like he’s waiting to find a lie. 

After a few seconds of stillness between them, Woozi sighs. His fingers come up to brush Soonyoung’s hair back, soft and gentle. His other hand reaches up to caress the side of his face, touch feather light.

”I really like you,” admits Woozi. “I like how honest and open you are.”

Soonyoung leans down to nose him. “Comfort of my partner is more important to me than my own needs.”

It’s quiet for a moment, but he reckons Woozi is just thinking about what he said.

“I think,” the other alpha whispers, “we should continue as is. Talk later. I wanna see how you roll.”

Like that, whatever conversation they had disappears in the dust. Soonyoung doesn’t question it. Instead, he lets out a hum of acknowledgement and presses a hot kiss on Woozi’s awaiting mouth, hand trailing up and down his side.

Woozi reaches down between them and unbuttons Soonyoung’s pants expertly, moving onto his zipper soon after. He’s quick this time, movements becoming frantic with every passing second. Soonyoung tries to keep up with his pace, not wanting to fall behind when there’s still competition to beat. 

Soonyoung’s pants are shucked off within the next ten seconds. He can almost feel his thighs breathe in relief after being trapped in such a tight material for so long. His erection, however, is overwhelming, aching and hurting. He almost hisses when the cold air meets his clothed crotch.

Woozi pulls away from their repeated kisses, eyes trailing down. He looks like he’s struggling to mask his surprise despite being an alpha himself. He lets out a low whistle that has Soonyoung’s chest turning red.

”Keeper,” Woozi whispers, peering up at him slyly. 

Soonyoung only hums, not exactly knowing what to say. Pride swells in his chest for impressing Woozi but it quickly quells down when he realizes that the next few steps will take a considerable amount of time before they can get to the important bits.

”Lift,” Soonyoung orders, patting Woozi's hip. 

Woozi scoffs, the ends of his lips curling. “You think I’ll lift for you?"

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, feeling something flare in his chest at the defiance. “Are you saying no, baby?"

“No,” grunts Woozi, shoving Soonyoung back against the bed and straddling him. “You lift."

“Fuck off."

“I like it when you lift,” Woozi teases.

Soonyoung admittedly doesn’t know what he’s referring to, so he decides to ultimately pull Woozi down and turn his body simultaneously. He pushes the other alpha face down on the bed, eliciting a startled noise from him, then reaches down and pins both of his wrists behind his back, effectively taking away whatever control he has.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Woozi spits, looking very much disgruntled.

Smiling victoriously, Soonyoung uses one hand to slide off the fishnets, chuckling when the other alpha attempts to wriggle out of his hold. Straightening his palm, he slaps it against the curve of Woozi’s ass, his eyes catching the moment Woozi’s hands clench into tight fists.

_Interesting._

”Does the baby like spanking?” muses Soonyoung, testing it again.

Woozi turns his head to bury it in the sheets, but Soonyoung can very clearly hear his breath stilt. His lips curl up, feeling a deep satisfaction run through him at the sight.

“Oh, so you do?"

“Fuck you,” Woozi spits, turning his head again to give Soonyoung what he now deems is a meaningless glare. “I mean it this time."

He’s not completely bare yet, but Soonyoung finds him absolutely gorgeous. His beautiful milky white legs are marked a light pink in a criss-cross pattern from the fishnets, but it reminds Soonyoung that this man isn’t a real angel but in fact, a human. How lucky he’d gotten to be the pick for tonight.

”You’re beautiful,” is all Soonyoung whispers, ignoring his comment, and the effect it has on Woozi is apparent. The other alpha flushes a pretty pink, body squirming like he isn’t used to praise.

 _He should be,_ Soonyoung thinks. _He should be used to praise. He deserves all the compliments in the world._

“I’d really love to see how you’d look with just this alone — ” Soonyoung gestures to the harness, “but since it’s our first time doing this together, I want to strip you bare. Sound okay?”

He sees the way Woozi’s pupils dilate but as expected, his words are biting. “You’re undressing right after, you hear me?”

Soonyoung spanks him once more, eliciting a small sigh from the stripper. With the consent given, he reaches down and swiftly undoes both buckles on either side of Woozi’s waist, then gets to work on unstrapping them from his thighs. His hand moves upward, round the stripper’s neck to unbutton the collar. With another pat to Woozi’s hip, he mournfully discards the items onto the chaise lounge to pile with his dress shirt.

”So much better,” sighs Woozi, and when Soonyoung turns back to him, he feels his heart pound a little faster. 

Woozi’s skin is like porcelain. Fair and dewy. The marks from the materials he wore are visible, running pink lines across his skin. Against the black of his remaining garments, he looks ethereal. It doesn’t help that he’s looking at Soonyoung with that same lustful gaze from earlier. It sends another wave of heat in his chest, crashing over his heart and banging against his ribcage. 

“Are you gonna stare at me all night?” questions Woozi, looking smug. “Or are we gonna get to the fun part? Undress.”

Soonyoung blinks, then clicks his tongue. Leaning down to peck Woozi once, twice, he mutters, “Bossy, bossy, bossy. Patience is a virtue, my dear.”

“So is sex, darling,” Woozi shoots back. 

Soonyoung snorts. “I don’t think that’s how it works but whatever his highness desires.”

With nothing much to say and frankly, not knowing what words to say, he moves his hand downwards. Fingertips grazing against the lacy material of Woozi’s underwear, he feels Woozi shiver against his touch. Smiling at the movement, he glances teasingly at the other alpha.

”Excited, are we?” he asks lightly, running the hem of the material just under his nails.

Woozi smiles, breathless. “Put your hand down more and you’ll feel just how excited I am."

Hitching an eyebrow, Soonyoung listens. His hand trails down, brushing Woozi’s naval purposely and causing the alpha to twitch. Downwards more, then he pauses at the sudden sensation against his fingertips. It’s wet and a little slimy but it’s not something he’s unfamiliar with.

_Oh._

Pressing gently, his fingers are suddenly coated in a layer of pre-come that gushes through the material. Woozi’s hips buck, a breathy moan escaping him. Soonyoung inhales sharply as he brings his hand up and glances at his dewy fingers. Curiosity bringing out the best in him, he curls his tongue around his digits.

He eyes Woozi the whole time, and a swell of satisfaction grows in his chest when he notices the gradual change in color of the alpha’s ears. It’s bitter, but with a strange aftertaste of caramel. The pre-come is thick on Soonyoung’s tongue but thins out when he swallows.

“That — Why did you...” Woozi, for the first time that night, seems to be flustered. His whole face is pink down to his neck. His fingers are twiddling together against his naval, and his legs close shyly. 

Soonyoung gently pries his knees apart, then slides his hands down the back of Woozi’s thighs. “You taste nice,” he tells him bluntly. “Nobody’s ever tasted you?”

Woozi’s face turns a bright red. “A few times. Nobody’s really had the patience to, uh...do that. Like I said, just a short quick fuck. Nothing else.”

Soonyoung hums, slides his hands back up and begins plucking at the side of Woozi’s underwear. “So that being said,” he says thoughtfully, “you’ve never been eaten out?”

”Once or twice,” Woozi admits, not noticing when Soonyoung’s begins dragging his underwear down. “He was sloppy though. I guess it was alright.”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “Tell me about it.”

”What?”

”Tell me about it,” he repeats, nudging Woozi’s hip to the side. “Describe it to me. Was his tongue warm? Did he tongue fuck you?”

Woozi rolls onto his stomach just as Soonyoung manages to wrangle off the last of his lacy material. Throwing it on the chaise lounge to join their forgotten outfits, he turns back and feels his breath being taken away yet again.

Snow is the first thing that comes to Soonyoung’s mind at the sight of Woozi buck naked. He only has a view of his backside but still — he’s beautiful. From his angle and where he’s sitting back on his feet, he can see the red mark he’d planted on Woozi’s ass, pale but noticeable. His arousal permeates the air strongly, but Soonyoung tries not to let the scent affect his instincts.

”He had a warm tongue,” answers Woozi with a sigh. He’s probably relieved, restraints taken away. “He did tongue-fuck me but I didn’t really feel a thing. It was like he was just...breathing.”

Soonyoung snorts at that. He can’t help it. The image runs through his mind: a man with his face in Woozi’s ass, just inhaling. “Did he rim you? Did he spit inside?”

Woozi’s hips begin moving against the sheets, desperate for friction. “He didn’t rim me or spit inside. He thought it was gross but he literally had his tongue in me for, like, ten minutes. I don’t know. I didn’t really say anything because he was a client and he was paying me hundreds two years back.”

”So how would you rate the overall experience?”

”On a scale of Gordon Ramsay?” Woozi chuckles, turning his head to look at him. His eyes twinkle playfully. “It was fucking raw.”

Soonyoung whistles, amused. “That bad?”

”It was terrible,” responds Woozi with a groan. “Told me he was all this and all that but in the end, I couldn’t even find the fucking lamb sauce. He was one of the worst fucks I’ve ever had. Lied straight to my face. Don’t tell me you’re not like him."

“Of course not,” says Soonyoung humbly. “You can check for yourself after I’ve had my fill.” 

“Your fill?” Woozi’s furrowed eyebrows turn into widened eyes when Soonyoung reaches forward and spreads his butt cheeks apart. “Oh.”

”Remind me what he did again,” hums Soonyoung as he leans down. He can feel himself salivating. Just the thought of tasting Woozi again, swallowing his sweet fluids, has him getting excited. Like a drug, almost. “Step by step, if you can remember. We’ll exclude the sniffing part.” 

”Uh,” Woozi stutters. “He...He put his tongue on me and — " A gasp escapes him when Soonyoung places his tongue flat against Woozi’s rim before pulling away. “Wait — Wait, Hoshi — "

”Like that?” questions the alpha, rubbing circles on the back of Woozi’s thighs.

“He, uh — not really like that but that was good too.” Woozi’s voice cracks. “He just kinda...flicked his tongue in and out. Like a snake or something. I don’t know. It felt weird, like he was just taste-testing and then said ’no, thank you.'”

”So not like this then?” 

Soonyoung dips down again and presses his tongue inside of Woozi, lapping him up like water. Woozi squirms and gasps, rocking back against him with cheeks flushed pink and mouth open. Soonyoung’s mouth is filled with the addicting taste, attacking his taste buds with caramel. 

“You’re better,” Woozi whines. “You’re so much better at this than he was. Ah, Hoshi, please...”

Soonyoung pulls away with a questioning hum. “Please what, Woozi? What do you want?”

”Your tongue,” Woozi whimpers, grinding harder against the mattress. He already seems too far gone, frustration pent up, to notice he’s submitting to the other alpha. “Please, I want your tongue.”

”Good boy,” Soonyoung says approvingly, before diving down again. “What else did he do, darling? He didn’t rim you, right?”

”Said it was gross,” Woozi breathes, pupils completely dilated. If he notices the pet name, he doesn’t say anything about it. He looks flushed. “He tongue fucked me but couldn’t rim me, like, what the fuck?”

“Has anyone tongue-fucked you and rimmed you at the same time?”

”I — What — " Woozi suddenly lets out a high-pitched moan, fingers grasping at the bedsheets underneath him. “Hoshi — "

Soonyoung places his mouth over Woozi’s rim and lets his tongue do the work, working his way inside. Woozi is hot and pulsing against him, clenching when he begins to thrust his tongue in and out, in and out. 

”Hoshi — Hoshi...” whines Woozi. “More...more, please. Something — do something.”

Flattered by how reactive the alpha is, Soonyoung sucks gently on Woozi’s rim, grinning when his knee jerks in reaction. A series of “ah’s“ escape Woozi’s lips, sounding helpless and desperate all the same. Submissive, that’s what he sounds like. It’s adorable.

He clambers on top of Woozi again and asks, “I do recall you saying you weren’t into vanilla shit, right?" 

The other alpha turns his head to glare up at him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving against the mattress. “Being submissive and being vanilla are two different things,” he snaps. “I’m choosing to do one.”

”I know,” Soonyoung chuckles. “Just saying. Suck.” He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.

A gush of coffee pheromones permeates the air. Woozi’s breaths seem to have gotten heavier as he cranes his neck up to suck on Soonyoung’s tongue. He lets out a moan when their tongues meet, suckling gently on the wet muscle. Soonyoung thinks it’s hot, how Woozi is tasting himself on his tongue. It’s so dirty but it feels so good.

“You’re fucking filthy,” Soonyoung whispers once they pull away. A thin string of saliva connects their lips and it’s so terribly seductive.

“Shut the fuck up,” Woozi snaps back, still panting.

“Have you ever bottomed for anyone before?”

Woozi licks his lips. “More than I can count,” he answers. “There was this one alpha a few years ago at a different club I used to work at...he wanted to see what it would feel like. Told me to take control and shit. I thought the whole thing was a nice change of scenery, but he apparently didn’t enjoy it. Said he was left unsatisfied and threw coins at me ‘cause that’s how bad I was. I kind of...laid back with bottoming after that. Can you imagine how humiliated I felt? It was horrible.”

While Woozi had been talking, Soonyoung reaches over the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. He’d been left speechless by Woozi’s experience, feeling his heart ache at the thought. He can’t believe the audacity of some people. The woman’s words from the receptionist desk come back to him.

“Oh, what a dick,” Soonyoung frowns. _Pun totally intended._ “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Woozi shrugs, turning his head to peer at him again. “He was an ass the whole time so it’s his loss. Forgive and forget, was it? Or was it forget and forget? I don’t really care anymore though. What’s done is done and I learned from my mistake.” He sighs out at the sudden cold sensation against his rim.

Soonyoung had coated his fingers in the lube, reaching forward to circle Woozi’s entrance teasingly. Leaning forward, he gently brushes his lips against the shell of Woozi’s ear, and murmurs, “I’ll let you top me later, how about that?"

Woozi grins at him. “I’m definitely topping you later."

“Okay,” says Soonyoung, chuckling as he begins to prod his finger inside Woozi’s entrance. “We can do that sometime.” He slips his middle finger inside, startling a little when he realizes how tight Woozi is, his muscles clenching around his finger in a vice grip. “Do you have anything you’d like to tell me?” 

Woozi’s gasp is small, almost inaudible. “A-Anything I’d like to tell you?”

”Kinks?” Soonyoung elaborates, slowly thrusting his finger in and out. “Fetishes? Expectations? The things that you like.”

”Oh, um — “ Woozi fumbles for a bit, seemingly not knowing what to say. “I guess...anything is fine with me. I like — I like trying new things.”

Soonyoung hums, unsatisfied as he slides in another finger. Woozi’s surprised gasp is music to his ears.

“Okay. What things don’t you like then? No lying,” Soonyoung warns. "Everyone has their limits.” 

Woozi stays quiet for a moment, the only sound leaving his lips being the moans he lets out as Soonyoung fingers him thoroughly. He seems to be struggling to think, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Soonyoung slows down a bit, but where his speed lacks, the pressure of his fingers against Woozi’s prostate makes up for it.

”I, um — " Woozi’s voice gets caught in his throat. “I don’t really like being degraded either. I got humiliated a lot, as I told you earlier with that guy. Discipline, impact play, bondage — I’m okay with.”

”And where would you draw the line?”

Woozi’s hums thoughtfully. “Discipline — as long as you don’t yell at me, I’ll be fine. I don’t like loud sounds. Um, impact play...I’m fine with spanking. Slapping is okay on certain areas. Um, no whips. Or canes. Those can be dangerous. And bondage is okay as long as it isn’t too rough. I don’t mind being restricted to something.”

Soonyoung stops his fingers, eliciting a groan from Woozi. “Oh?”

Woozi squirms, rubbing a hand through his disheveled hair. He moves his hips back as a silent request to get Soonyoung moving again. “Fucking — oh my god, move, you asshole!"

Laughing, Soonyoung mumbles, “Brat,” but continues moving his fingers. "Any definite no-no’s then?”

Woozi grimaces. “Definitely no watersports or masochism. Watersports, just plain disgusting. You won’t believe the amount of times I had to turn down clients because they had a piss kink.” 

Soonyoung smiles. “Alright, I won’t ask.”

“Faster."

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden demand, Soonyoung smiles a little. “Demanding. And what if I slow down...?” On cue, he slows the movement of his fingers, and he’s delighted with how responsive Woozi is.

The other alpha lets out a long, drawn out groan, moving his hips back and forth to gain even the least bit of friction. “You’re the fucking worst. If you’re not gonna fuck me, I’ll just fuck you instead."

Soonyoung grins, punishing Woozi with a particularly sharp thrust of his fingers, bringing out a low whine from the other alpha. “Don’t be selfish. We’re just getting ready with the appetizers, darling.” 

Woozi laughs breathlessly. “Well, I’m hungry for more, so unless you’re the one cooking then I don’t want it,” he teases back, moving his hips in time with Soonyoung’s fingers.

”I can’t cook for shit,” Soonyoung says truthfully, and Woozi laughs harder. “But I can deliver, and I think that matters more than cooking, wouldn’t you agree?”

”Idiot,” Woozi says with fake exasperation, propping his chin in his hand as he turns to look at Soonyoung. His eyes gleam with amusement. “If you can’t cook, what’s the point in the delivery? That’s like eating a whole burger, then asking the waiter to take it back because it wasn’t cooked to your liking. The plate would be empty by then. Are you saying your delivery game is lacking?”

”I’ll have you know my delivery game is on point,” Soonyoung says with a sniff, taking his fingers out and crawling on top of Woozi again. “At least, it was a few years ago.”

Woozi snorts. “So you haven’t gotten laid in the last few years? Hard to believe.”

”Everyone’s too intimidated,” Soonyoung shrugs jokingly, nosing at the alpha’s neck. “It’s their loss anyway."

Woozi nips at his lobe. “You’re promising me some pretty big stuff, Hoshi. If tonight doesn’t end with your come in my ass when I fuck you, I’ll be very disappointed."

Soonyoung chuckles against Woozi’s skin before pressing three wet kisses along his neck. “Well, I’ve been told my stamina can be pretty overwhelming. This is your last chance to back out, you know. No backsies.”

Woozi huffs a laugh. “Puh-lease. I haven’t had good sex in a while. You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna pass up this opportunity. And since we both have kinks that go hand in hand, I think it’s safe to say that none of us are backing out anytime soon.”

Smiling against Woozi’s shoulder, Soonyoung mutters, “I warned you,” then proceeds to clamber off the alpha and walk towards the chaise lounge. Picking his pants up, he reaches for the condom in the back pocket and reads the size, cursing soon after. “Shit. It’s not my size.”

He glances up at Woozi, who props himself up on his arms with a frown. “What?”

”Uh, my friend...gave this to me last minute,” says Soonyoung sheepishly, “but, uh, he gave me the wrong size.”

”Here.” Woozi reaches over to grasp at the drawer by the bed. “We have some condoms in here, just in case. What size are you? Regular or large?” He smiles at Soonyoung in that same sly way he does when he feels playful.

All of a sudden, the alpha feels shy and awkward as he walks back towards the bed. Like it’s his first time. He doesn’t really care much for his dick, and he’d forgotten the appeal of sex until this moment, but now, he really can’t afford to fuck things up. It’s not a matter of how big a dick he has but more of a matter of how comfortable Woozi will be once he tells him the truth.

“Extra.”

Woozi only hums, rummaging through the drawer. “Damn, you’re larger than me. Wanna trade?"

Surprised, Soonyoung laughs at the sudden question, walking back towards the bed and placing a knee next to Woozi’s thigh. “I’m not down for groin surgery but thanks for the offer."

Chuckling, Woozi asks, “Extra including your knot?"

“No."

Woozi shakes his head, turning his whole body around and revealing himself. “You sure? I think I have a pretty dick.”

Sure enough, Woozi’s cock curves beautifully against his naval, head red and dewy. Beads of pre-cum leaks down the sides of his shaft, running along the veins like water. It looks just as flushed as Woozi, ironically so. Soonyoung thinks he won’t mind blowing him right then and there.

”Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” teases Woozi, reaching one hand down to stroke his cock lazily.

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow and hitches Woozi’s legs on top of his thighs, their groins nearly touching but not quite. Underestimation really comes to play in bed.

“I think I’m fine with my dick, but I must admit, you weren’t lying,” Soonyoung says. "You know, I’ve ripped my pants three times before just from sitting down because of my thighs. Once because of my boner from my rut. I don’t think you’d want my dick.”

Woozi seems mildly impressed. “But I do want your dick.”

Laughing, canting his hips towards the stripper, Soonyoung says, “I thought you wanted to top?"

“Well, I want your dick in both ways."

Soonyoung laughs, trying not to twitch when Woozi uses his fingernails to hem the waistband of his boxers. It’s hard, especially when Woozi so much as looks in his general direction. He can’t concentrate, and Woozi’s piercing gaze on his crotch isn’t helping either. His eyes are full of expectations that Soonyoung can only hope not to disappoint.

He feels his boxers go down, slowly but surely. Like Woozi is taking his sweet time relishing every single second he has Soonyoung vulnerable to his control. It seems to go on forever but soon, he sees the way Woozi’s eyes widen ever so slightly once the head of his cock peeks out. He keeps his eyes on the other alpha the whole time, rubbing circles on his inner thighs. 

“Oh,” Woozi breathes once Soonyoung’s boxers are down to his knees. “Oh, wow. You...You really weren’t kidding. Holy shit, you weren’t fucking kidding.”

Soonyoung removes his boxers the rest of the way, neck red as he glances down at himself. “I wasn’t."

He jumps suddenly, hissing at the abrupt cold sensation on his length. Woozi’s warm hands encases it soon after, rubbing the lube on it insistently. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” says Woozi, sounding unapologetic. His eyes are trained on the large thing, and the strong coffee scent becomes impossibly stronger. “It’s not really everyday do I get to see a cock as large as this. I’m used to people that like to deceive, so this is a nice change. A really nice change.” 

Soonyoung lets out a breathy chuckle, melting into the way Woozi’s hands tug at his cock, twisting and turning. His hands may be soft but his callouses do wonders, rubbing gently against his shaft and stimulating every nerve in his body like a wildfire.

”How should I take you?” asks Soonyoung, voice beginning to drop as he rocks against Woozi’s hands. 

Woozi shudders, squeezing Soonyoung’s cock abruptly, eliciting another hiss from the alpha. “Shit, sorry. Just the way you said that...it was really hot,” says Woozi, almost sheepishly as he swipes his thumb over the dewy head and collects the beads of pre-cum. “Let’s go missionary. I wanna see it when you go in.”

Soonyoung’s cock twitches and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “Okay,” he croaks. “Let’s do that then. Back on the bed, darling.”

Scooting back, Woozi spreads his legs more and lies back against the pillows. His bottom lip is between his teeth again, hand reaching down to stroke his cock until Soonyoung reaches for the condom packet.

“Wait,” Woozi says, sitting up abruptly. He takes the condom packet from Soonyoung and rips it open. “Let me."

Soonyoung inhales shakily as he rolls the condom down his leaking cock. His touch leaves a trail of fire, and it doesn’t help when Woozi gives him three firm strokes, squeezing from base to tip. His hips buck, an unexpected ah slipping from his lips. It’s crazy how breathless he is just from the contact.

“Just making sure it won’t roll off,” Woozi mutters, resuming his spread leg position on the bed. “Believe me, it’s happened before.” He’s looking cheekily at Soonyoung, like he knew what he’d been doing. Of course, he knows what he’s doing. 

“Cheeky,” mutters Soonyoung, grabbing the base of his cock. Shifting on his knees, he presses himself up against Woozi with a small sigh then looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You remember the safe words?"

“Yes,” Woozi drawls, the corners of his lips curling up. “Bananas for stop and Cheez-Its — " A giggle slips from his throat. “Cheez-Its to slow down.”

Smiling, Soonyoung leans forward and cages Woozi’s head between his hands. Guiding his cock to Woozi’s entrance, he prods him with the head gently. “Someone’s been listening well.” 

“Well, with safe words as funny as those, it’s hard to forget,” Woozi muses, canting his hips to accommodate the alpha and looping his arms loosely on his shoulders. “Everyone’s been so boring lately and like I said, I like humor.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Soonyoung pushes in. He can feel his breath whooshing out of him at how Woozi’s walls clench onto him immediately in a vice grip. It’s to the point where he thinks the condom might just break from the sheer pressure. But just like that, the deeper he pushes, the stronger the pleasure becomes, resembling that of fireworks igniting in his fingertips and sparklers running through his veins.

Woozi is gasping beneath him, sounding completely out of breath and simultaneously overstimulated. His arms cling tighter around Soonyoung, and it’s not long before curse words spill from his lips. His voice is low and slurred, and Soonyoung feels a shiver run down his spine where he realizes Woozi’s satoori has come out again.

”Whoa,” breathes Woozi once Soonyoung is halfway in. “Is it too early to use Cheez-Its now?”

”Too much?” Soonyoung asks worriedly. Leaning down, he begins pressing kisses against Woozi’s collarbones in the hopes of taking the discomfort away.

”Give me a minute. I need to get used to it,” Woozi says, shifting his position a little. Soonyoung grunts at the sudden motion but lets the alpha get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as his dick will allow him to be. “Holy shit, we haven’t even started and I feel so stretched already. God damn, I got lucky tonight.”

Laughing against Woozi’s collarbone, Soonyoung mumbles, “I think I should be the one saying that.”

He feels Woozi’s fingers card through his hair. They don’t say anything for a moment, nor do they move. They simply bask in the presence of each other. Soonyoung waits patiently, resuming his actions of kissing Woozi’s collarbones until he’s ready.

”I think it’ll be best if you just...all in one go,” suggests Woozi. “It might hurt but I’d rather feel the pain at once instead of dragging it on.” 

Soonyoung pulls back and stares at him. “Are you sure?” he asks hesitantly. 

Woozi rolls his eyes with a fond smile. “I’m not gonna break,” he reprimands. “I’m not into vanilla shit anyway, remember? Besides, I’m not gonna blame you if I get hurt ‘cause I know what I’m getting myself into.” He gestures to the bottle of salve on the nightstand. “We have aids anyway.”

”If you say so,” Soonyoung says, still hesitant. “Do you want me to, like, countdown or something?”

Woozi purses his lips. “Actually, yeah,” he agrees. “Countdown will do fine. From three.”

”Alright.” Soonyoung nods, steadying himself on his arms and pulling his hips back slightly. He tucks his head in Woozi’s neck. “Pushing in, in three — ” He feels Woozi unclench around him in an attempt to relax. “Two — “ An exhale beside his ear. “One.”

Snapping his hips forward, Soonyoung gasps at the heat that engulfs his whole length. Tight and throbbing and pulling him in deliciously. An unintentional growl escapes his throat, his wolf having made its presence. His arms tremble against his weight and he has to give away the urge to thrust in again when he realizes Woozi hasn’t made a sound yet.

Pulling back enough to see Woozi’s face, Soonyoung relaxes a bit when he sees the fucked out look on the alpha’s face. His mouth is parted, heavy exhales escaping his throat. Teary eyes rolled back until Soonyoung can just barely see what’s left of his brown orbs. His whole chest is red and heaving, like he’d just ran a marathon. Another burst of coffee fills the air around them.

Overall, the sight of how fucked Woozi looks has Soonyoung’s cock twitching, and only then does he let out a long, delayed moan.

”Oh, fuck,” Woozi gasps when he comes back. “Oh, fuck. I almost came right there. Holy shit.” His hand slides between them to grip tightly at his cock, which Soonyoung now notices is an angry shade of red, a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from the tip. “Wait, let me — let me adjust.”

”Take all the time you need,” Soonyoung offers, needing his own time to recover. 

Woozi inhales and exhales repeatedly, deeply. Soonyoung follows soon after him, with his own sets of deep breaths until their rhythm matches. Until they're breathing in tandem. Until the room fills with the sound of them breathing as one person. Whole. Together. 

The warmth in Soonyoung’s chest appears again, stronger and more intense than last time, almost as if whispering this is the one. Like he has some sort of connection with Woozi. 

”You can — ” stutters Woozi after a few minutes, a weird haze in his eyes. “You can move now. It’s okay.”

Soonyoung frowns and noses his cheek. “Are you okay? Still hurts? You look...weird. We don’t have to move yet.”

Woozi blinks, and like that the haze is gone. He clears his throat. “No, no, no. Really. I’m okay now. It hurts a little but it’ll go away once you start moving.” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “Sorry, I just felt really...warm inside. I don’t know. It’s probably nothing.”

”You felt it too?” asks Soonyoung, tilting his head. 

They stare at each other for a while, letting the information sink in. If anyone were to walk in the room right now, they’d probably see the exact moment where the realization hits the both of them. Smack dab in the face, slapping them both back into reality.

“Move,” utters Woozi quietly, so Soonyoung does.

They don’t speak about it then, and they probably won’t after either. 

Pulling back, Soonyoung thrusts in with a groan that accompanies the sound of Woozi’s whine. He feels the alpha’s arms tighten around his shoulders, so he tucks his face back into Woozi’s neck, inhaling his coffee scent. 

He paces himself slowly, allowing Woozi to get used to his size. Although his lungs are in his chest, he feels like the tightness around him won’t allow him to breathe. Woozi tenses up with every thrust in, the sounds coming from his mouth a clear indication that there’s still some sort of pain to dissolve.

Shifting some of his weight on his left forearm, Soonyoung reaches down with his right hand and caresses Woozi’s hip. Gently, he presses his thumb down just at the edge of his v-line. Like that, the slide becomes easier, and Woozi’s voice gradually begins to get louder.

“Relax,” murmurs Soonyoung, pressing a kiss to Woozi’s jawline. “Just like that, darling. Mhm, you’re so good."

A whimper from Woozi, then a gasp when Soonyoung shifts a little. Hips thrusting a little deeper, pace becoming a little faster, lewd sounds getting a little louder. It’s so filthy, the way he can feel Woozi everywhere, gripping him, clenching around him with every push and pull, pulsing around his throbbing cock.

Everything is so warm, encasing them in some sort of welcoming heat. It’s familiar, sharing body contact with someone else, but it’s also unfamiliar. Soonyoung doesn’t think he’s felt this type of heat before, like there’s something tugging at his whole being and connecting him to Woozi. Tugging when he pulls back and wrapping around him when he pushes forward. Like some sort of push-and-pull game.

Soonyoung leans back to sit on his feet and slides his hands under Woozi’s thighs, spreading his legs out a little more and receiving a long, drawn out moan from the alpha.

Grunting at the deeper access, he asks, “How flexible are you?"

“Not — Not very,” stutters Woozi through a particularly hard thrust. “I can’t do the splits but my body is pretty pliable from the type of dancing I do and spinning around a pole."

Upon hearing that, Soonyoung straightens Woozi’s left leg against his shoulder and leans forward a little, hips still keeping a steady rhythm. “Does it hurt when I do that?"

“No,” Woozi breathes, releasing another moan when Soonyoung pushes forward just a little. “You can — You can keep going."

Soonyoung obeys, leaning forward a little with every thrust. Hips rolling deep, he slows his pace a little and observes when Woozi’s leg starts to strain. By the third thrust, the alpha’s knee bends and he lets out a noise of discomfort. Soonyoung isn’t completely towering over him, but there’s a pretty decent closeness between their chests.

“That’s about as far as I can go,” Woozi huffs, head tilting back in pleasure as Soonyoung resumes his normal pace. “Oh, wow. That — That feels good."

“Yeah?” asks Soonyoung. “Think you’re used to me already?"

A content sigh. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you,” Woozi says with a cheeky smirk. “But show me what you got. Your cock isn’t big for show, is it?" His palms reach up to pet at Soonyoung’s biceps.

A fire ignites in Soonyoung’s chest. “Are you insulting me, darling?” he asks, brushing his lips on the side of Woozi’s right knee. "You’ve been moaning for the past five minutes now. I’ve got game.”

Woozi’s smirk turns sly. “Oh, I know you've got game,” he purrs, a gasp escaping him when Soonyoung thrusts in. “But are you confident enough to win it?”

It’s become some sort of thing between them now; the playful teasing and pushing of their words. Trying to get the other riled up in the hopes of a good time. And Soonyoung is cautious, because the last time he really let himself go, it all fell apart. He doesn’t want a reminder of what happened, no matter how small it may be.

”I’ll show you a good time,” says Soonyoung, then promptly speeds his hips up into something more rapid, more dominating. 

“Oh,” gasps Woozi at the sudden change of pace. His palms on Soonyoung’s biceps tighten, nails digging into his skin with fervor. Soonyoung doesn’t really feel it, sharp gaze pinned to the spot where they connect as he concentrates on the motion of in and out, in and out. 

Woozi is becoming a beautiful mess of resounding moans and breathless words. He’s all pink and dewy, beads of pre-cum spilling onto his abdomen like honey. Lube and coffee pheromones gush out with every thrust in, and Soonyoung can feel the wetness beginning to seep into the bedsheets under his knees. It’s filthy, so damn filthy, but the way Woozi’s skin leaves trails of heat on his own, is something he thinks he can get addicted to.

”Hoshi,” Woozi mumbles, a little deliriously. “Hoshi, Hoshi...” His leg falls to the side, resulting in an unexpected deep thrust that has the both of them groaning in unison. 

With the extra space between them, Soonyoung leans forward to cover the distance. Woozi’s hands slide to his shoulders, gripping tight and pulling close. He grunts when Woozi’s ankles wrap around the backs of his thighs and tugs with each push in, prolonging the pleasure. Woozi yanks him down just to sink his teeth into his skin, needing something to bite.

Something in the air shifts, a transition from the heavy warmth into a lighter atmosphere. The warmth is still there, still brewing in Soonyoung’s chest, but it’s somewhat a translucent feeling. He finds it difficult to describe, mind unable to comprehend the intricate emotion ghosting past him.

He’s not sure how long they keep going at it and it’s only the first round. Woozi’s voice had gotten deeper over the course of ten minutes, syllables slurring into his Busan satoori that Soonyoung finds terribly attractive. He finds the warmth in his chest growing more intense with every thrust as he gets closer and closer to his climax.

Woozi’s grip on him is slackening, so Soonyoung takes it as a sign that he’s about to come. Motivated with the determination to see Woozi come, he speeds up, hips no longer rhythmically snapping but instead, slapping harshly against the alpha’s own.

Back forming a perfect bow, he watches Woozi throw his head back with a cry, chest heaving with exertion as he takes him. His ears are ringing and he can’t tell if Woozi is saying something coherent, but he’s probably not any better. His mouth is moving and he’s pretty sure he’s speaking in his rough dialect. His vision begins to cloud up with white, white, white.

”Fucking — _wait — “_ Woozi gasps.

Soonyoung feels him briefly tighten around him and he lets out a growl, which turns into a groan when Woozi plants his hand against his shoulder and pushes him away. The warmth mournfully disappears from his cock and Soonyoung whines pitifully at the sudden coldness. The heat that had been coiling in his stomach dissipates like it was never there.

“What the hell,” he starts, but Woozi snarls openly at him, climbing on top of him and shutting him right up with a fierce kiss.

His tongue slips out of his mouth to prod at the seam of Soonyoung’s lips, demanding entrance that he was more than happy to give. Soonyoung feels their tongues meet with vigour and he groans as Woozi’s hand comes out to yank at his hair again. The pleasure goes straight down south, and Soonyoung, honest to god, whimpers pleasantly when Woozi bites down on his bottom lip and begins sucking.

He hardly registers when the other alpha slowly pushes into him, and it isn’t until he feels the pain does he pull away with a wet pop from Woozi’s lips. By then, it’s already too late. Woozi’s got his wrists pinned down on either side of his head, a victorious glint in his eye as he slowly rolls his hips into him.

“You’re so annoying,” Soonyoung growls instead, groaning when he feels Woozi’s thick length slide in a little more. “God, fuck you. I was fucking close to — _shit!”_

Tears spring in his eyes as Woozi slams into him all in one go, but the pleasure overtakes the pain instantly. He feels as though his breath has been knocked out of him, vision clouding at the edges as he gasps for air.

“Shut up,” Woozi demands, and Soonyoung bares his teeth at him, the heat in his chest flaring a little at the order.

Woozi only growls back at him in retaliation, so Soonyoung takes the opportunity to crane his head up and gnash his teeth close to Woozi’s throat. He manages to get a bite in, but Woozi shoves him back down with a warning snarl as he begins rolling deep into him. 

Soonyoung tightens voluntarily in the hopes that it would make the other alpha uncomfortable, but much to his dismay, it only makes the pleasure intensify instead. He wriggles in place, trying to get away from the cock ramming into him but Woozi is one hell of a buff man himself.

“Fucking — stay still,” grunts Woozi. “God, you’re such a brat. We’re both gonna come anyway, what’s the point of fighting back?"

“Exactly. What’s the point of fighting back?” Soonyoung growls.

He uses his thighs to lock around Woozi’s waist, then his core strength to flip them over, successfully wrangling his wrists out of the other alpha’s hold.

He gasps as he sinks down on Woozi’s cock, and Woozi groans at the change of position, trying to hold onto his hips to keep him in place. 

Soonyoung wraps his hand around both his wrists, sliding off of Woozi with a moan. Woozi is glaring at him, lightly panting.

“You’re infuriating,” he hisses, eyes dark.

Soonyoung ignores him and repositions himself, draping his body over the alpha's, fitting his teeth into the crook of his neck and sliding himself in one go, sinking in deep. Woozi lets out a guttural groan, and Soonyoung has to clear the whirl of coffee pheromones making him lose his focus.

He’s only thrusting twice until Woozi’s nails dig hard into his back, mouth dropping open with a scream that doesn’t come out. Soonyoung has a split second to think, _holy fuck,_ before Woozi’s cock jerks thrice against his hip, hot white ropes spurting sporadically against his abdomen. His knot inflates drastically, big and swollen, and just the sight of it leaves Soonyoung breathless.

He feels it before he’d seen it coming, the way Woozi clenches around him in a vice grip, muscles contracting helplessly with the intentions of locking them together. Soonyoung feels his knot beginning to swell and before he knows it, he’s grinding into Woozi insistently, surges of heat crashing over him like waves. 

The pleasure is almost unbearable and when his knot finally, finally pops after one, two, three deep thrusts, he almost misses the way Woozi’s cock jerks again, coming dry from the force of his knot alone.

Vision blurred, ears ringing, and the same warmth overtaking his body, Soonyoung almost collapses on top of the younger alpha as he comes in powerful surges. His arms tremble where he holds himself up, hips still roughly jerking with the force of his orgasm. He’s never felt this delirious before, not even during his rut. It’s concerning, and he reckons he’ll have to ask Wonwoo about it when he goes back home.

Blinking away the haze in his eyes, Soonyoung peers down at Woozi. The stripper is still heaving, chest completely pink and face flushed. His eyes are teary and foggy, having not come down from his high just yet. His lips are red and swollen, perhaps from biting or just their passionate kisses throughout. He looks delectable, especially with his come still wet and dewy against his pale skin.

“Holy — Holy shit,” breathes Woozi, head swaying side to side against the pillows deliriously. “Holy shit. What the fuck was that?"

”You okay?” Soonyoung asks, breathless himself as he reaches forward to nose at the lingering coffee scent in the crook of Woozi’s neck. “Was it too much?”

”No, god, no,” Woozi giggles. “Are you kidding? God damn it, I was supposed to knot you.” He shoots another meaningless glare at Soonyoung, who only gives him a proud smile in return. “I came twice tonight. Once from your knot alone. How do you do that?”

Soonyoung shrugs, a little bashful. “I don’t know,” he says truthfully. “Is it stinging?”

Woozi gnaws on his lip. “Not really,” he admits, “but I’m pretty sure I’ll be sore later. Not anything I’m not used to.”

”Should I rub some salve?”

Woozi spreads his legs a little with a content hum. Soonyoung watches him sink into the bed like water. “Just a little. Pull out. Around the rim should be fine for now.”

Nodding, Soonyoung reaches over for the bottle of salve on the nightstand, grunting when the sudden movement causes his nerves to overstimulate again. He pulls back and pours some of the salve onto his fingers, then proceeds to gently coat Woozi’s rim with the substance as he carefully pulls his knot out.

He watches, feeling shivers down his spine as he watches the mess of lube and come gushing out from Woozi’s puffy hole. God, it’s so filthy but such a delectable sight. 

Woozi hums lazily. “You know,” he begins, “if your dessert is as amazing as your entree, I wouldn’t mind going for seconds, but I’ll cook this time.”

Soonyoung laughs lowly, eyes darkening at the thought. “I thought the rule was one full course meal per client?”

Woozi licks his lips, eyelids lowering. “No one has to know but us. You’re a special case, and I want a rematch.”

Humming softly, Soonyoung brushes his lips against the shell of Woozi’s ear. “My knot won’t go down for another ten,” he murmurs, tugging the lobe between his teeth, delighted by the surprised sound Woozi makes, “but if you insist...”

”I’ll take good care of you,” is the whisper that leaves Woozi’s lips.

”Okay then,” says Soonyoung simply, flopping next to Woozi’s side. “Take me then, darling. I wanna see how good you give it.” The corners of his lips curl up at the quiet, hitched sound in Woozi’s throat. “Then after that, I want to ride you. I’ll fucking own your cock like it was made for me.”

The other alpha hums, eyelids lowering as he clambers on top of Soonyoung. “Well, now it’s time for you to own my cock, no?"

Soonyoung gives him a challenging stare. “Show me what you got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be alpha Soonyoung and omega Jihoon but then a moot of mine on Twitter suggested both being alphas and I was like...why the hell not? 😭 So to my moot, thank you for the idea, this was really fun to write. You know who you are 🥰 (also, this was supposed to be published earlier but twt is currently being an a-hole.)
> 
> If you’re wondering how the hell I got this out so fast when I’m busy with IYDMP...this was honestly meant for another work I had in my drafts but I ended up not being able to finish it (as always, lol), so I improvised instead and used it for this fic :] I’m thankful I still kept those drafts, lmao.
> 
> So yes, this was...very filthy, but there was so much crack in it, I found it funny instead 😭 Don’t ask me why I decided to put in Gordon Ramsay because for the life of me, I don’t know why I added him in 😭 
> 
> Anyway, I really like their dynamic here. Writing them trying to fight for dominance was so fun because they’re both trying to be the top 😭 Next chapter will be 13k+ words depending on how much I edit, and it’ll be published sometime after comeback considering I’ll be updating IYDMP this Sunday too 😁 
> 
> Whew, I can’t wait for Monday, it can’t come any sooner. Jihoon’s part SLAPS, and I love the choreography during Jeonghan’s part, huhuhu 😭 It really is retro and swingy music, I love the vibe. Get your votes ready and be prepared to stream.
> 
> Oh wait. SEVENTEEN MILLION SELLERS ONCE AGAIN 😭 DOUBLE MILLION SELLERS, LET’S GO 😭 Maybe triple million if we can get An Ode to a million this year too... 👉👈
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	2. Fiery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon’s side of the session and maybe a second booking? 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 👉👈 I’ve decided to post this part this week so I have more time to focus on the comeback next week, so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

It’s afternoon when Jihoon wakes up the next day, feeling unusually light despite it being — he peers at his ringing phone — 12 p.m. on a Sunday. He expected to wake up with a massive headache but instead, he feels weirdly floaty, like he’s about to drift back to sleep.

His entire lower half feels like someone had shot a fire arrow straight into his bottom. The heat spreads from his insides all the way down to his thighs, grappling onto his muscles and squeezing gently. Although he’s a lot more sore than usual, the sensation is oddly comforting, like the pain is whispering sweet reassurances to him.

Last night had been a wild ride from start to finish. When he walked in for his shift, he was expecting the same old routine — dance on a pole for a few minutes or so and maybe seduce someone in the hopes of a very generous tip.

But last night was anything but routine.

He knows Boo Seungkwan long enough to know that the beta can be very mischievous when he wants to be, much like a certain Yoon Jeonghan. Sometimes there’s times where his mischievousness lands him a private room with his mate, but then there are times where it can also land him — and others — in bad places.

Jihoon thought last night would be one of those nights where Seungkwan’s vexatious actions would land him in a bad spot, especially when the beta had texted him something about _I have a friend who’s kinda lonely, do something to help him out? I told him the deets already. Love ya, xoxoxo._

Seungkwan’s delinquency is also shown in his texting.

Needless to say, Jihoon wasn’t very willing to be practically forced to satisfy someone. At the very least, he’d usually like to see a picture of the person he’ll be seducing to get some sort of vibe from them, but Seungkwan had texted him a little too late for that so he had no other choice but to go through with it and pray he doesn’t embarrass himself.

He'd scolded Seungkwan for it when he rode the elevator and arrived in the staff room just minutes early from his own set, but Seungkwan had waved him off with a wink. The beta at least had the decency to provide him a brief description of the man he’d be seducing that night, but it didn’t really do anything to help him.

”Around 5’10” and has eyes that look like it’s pointing to 10:10,” Seungkwan had told him as he wrapped his apron around his waist. ”White dress shirt and black leather pants. He’s exactly your type, hyung. You should be thanking me; I made him look totally hot just for you. He should be sitting in the front row booths. Name’s Hoshi, by the way."

And Jihoon did not believe a single word that spewed out of Seungkwan’s mouth because there’s absolutely no way he’d found someone exactly his type.

But then it was Jihoon’s turn and Seungkwan had nudged him on his way to the stage, whispering a more or less encouraging, “Fighting!” before he'd disappeared to attend the bar.

It was weird though, because before he stepped up, an odd warmth filled his chest. It built a home in his heart before it spread throughout his torso, thoroughly warming him up against the coolness of the air conditioning. He didn’t think much of it then, deciding he was just a little more nervous than usual.

Then he was on stage, his Woozi persona on and ready to seduce. He’d walked to the pole with his cloak on, making sure to scan the front row booths for someone who matched the description of what Seungkwan said was apparently his type.

Thing is, he couldn't waste his few minutes up on stage searching for someone he didn’t know, and the lights shining against him hadn’t been helping his field of vision. Not wanting to seem like an amateur, he'd slut-dropped against the pole, teasing his outfit and earned a generous amount of hoots and hollers from the crowd.

Then he’d seen him.

Or thought he’d seen him, at least. White dress shirt? Check. Black leather pants? Check. Unfortunately, because of his hood, he couldn't see any further than that, so he’d done the next step in his self-made routine.

He'd paced around the stage in the hopes of catching glimpses of the man to make sure he was about to seduce the correct guy. His fingers had come up to work skillfully on his knot, and by the time he undid it, he'd made his way back to the front of the stage and slut-dropped again, letting the cloak fall away from his body.

Although he still couldn’t see him that well because of the damn lights shining into his eyes, he could see the way the man — Hoshi — checked him out. He'd watched his slanted eyes trail up until they made eye contact, and it was adorable with the way he froze when he realized he was caught red-handed. 

Jihoon’s lips curled up at that and he'd let his eyelids lower flirtatiously, tongue poking out between his lips as he spread his thighs apart and let his hand wander down. He was impressed with how much self-restraint Hoshi seemed to have but then again, they were in a public setting and he was still on stage.

Deciding to change that, Jihoon used the pole to help himself stand. He'd vaguely seen the man next to Hoshi whisper something into his ear, looking smug and seemingly trying to hold in his laughter. Hoshi’s face had turned a pretty pink soon after, shifting in his stool uncomfortably.

Upon closer look, Jihoon realized the man was Joshua, Seokmin’s boyfriend. It had been enough confirmation for him to start walking towards Hoshi, confident that he’d found the right guy.

The more closer he got though, the warmth in his chest grew stronger, almost like it had been attracted to something. A tugging feeling accompanied the warmth, like his body had been telling him to go, go, go. Of course, he listened. It would’ve been awkward to turn away at that point, especially when he indirectly agreed to Seungkwan’s request of helping him out.

As the lights diminished from his field of vision, the sight of Hoshi became clearer, and if Jihoon hadn’t been trained to walk in such dim lights, he probably would’ve fallen by now.

Because holy shit, he’s fucking _hot._

Seungkwan’s description of Hoshi didn’t do the guy justice. He looked like some sort of Adonis, sleeves rolled up and showcasing his well-toned arms, empty shot glass in his hand and Rolex watch glinting against the dim lights. His thighs were a different matter all together, because holy fuck, were they thick.

Jihoon found himself standing next to him not a second later, fingers automatically reaching out to brush against Hoshi’s collarbones. He decided to bring out the big guns then, voice dropping into his Busan satoori as he greeted him. He hadn’t wanted to let his chances slip then.

“Hey. Hoshi, yeah? I think you know who I am already.” _Fuck, was that too cocky?_ ”This seat taken?"

Hoshi had raised his eyebrow with a small nod but that tiny gesture was enough to get Jihoon’s heart pounding. If he’d screwed up then, he would’ve never forgiven himself.

(And maybe Seungkwan too.)

Then he heard Hoshi’s voice for the first time. A nice, soothing, “No, but all the other seats are,” and despite the air conditioning in the room, Jihoon felt goosebumps prickle his arms. It wasn't a particularly deep voice, but something about it had brought a comfort to him, like a familiar sort of feeling.

Not noticing how ridiculous Hoshi’s statement had been, he’d smiled, said, “Noted,” and proceeded to seat himself in the man’s lap.

 _Alpha_ was the first thing that had popped up in Jihoon’s mind when the scent of herbal essence filled his nose, underlying the heavy cologne surrounding him. For a split second, he thought he’d utterly fucked up his chances of wooing over someone so gorgeous. As dominant as alphas can be, there can be a few exceptions, and he isn’t oblivious to that fact.

Hoshi had been so startled at the sudden movement, hands reflexively coming up to grip at his thighs, and that’s when Jihoon had noticed the not-so-subtle problem in the downstairs department.

 _Please don’t push me off,_ he'd thought. _Please don’t push me off, please don’t push me off, pleasedon’tpushmeoff —_

“Oh. You mean this seat,” Hoshi had mumbled instead, rather shyly.

Jihoon wanted to coo at how cute the alpha had been then, his duality revealing itself. He couldn’t break his character though, so he’d smirked and looped his arms around Hoshi’s shoulders, murmuring, “Yeah, this seat. It looked comfortable. Small issue though.” He’d let his eyes wander down with his hand, grazing said issue. “Or rather, big issue, I must say."

If he wasn’t impressed before, he definitely was impressed now. Hoshi’s erection had been straining against the leather of his pants, but Jihoon doubted it wasn't as big as it could be. 

Hoshi had jumped at his touch again, a hitched gasp escaping him endearingly. He hadn’t been pushed away, so Jihoon took his chance and decided to become even more riskier.

He’d shifted a little in his lap, subtly grinding against the alpha’s crotch. “Is this your first time?” he’d asked, genuinely curious. “You’re shyer than most customers I’ve talked to."

“First time here? No,” Hoshi had answered, and that caught Jihoon’s attention. “Just not a big fan of exhibition."

Jihoon had tried not to let those few words affect him. With how the alpha had been acting earlier — all shy and quiet — Jihoon would’ve been glad to at least show him some of the ropes, but then again, who wouldn’t want to hook up with a ridiculously pretty man?

Jihoon, although usually a reserved person, also has his fair share of wild kinks. Exhibition is one of them but hearing those words slip from Hoshi’s lips made him a little disappointed. He tried his shot anyway because who knows? Maybe he’d actually enjoy it.

“Really?” he’d asked, letting his hips work a steady rhythm. “I don’t think you know your body as well as you think. You’d be surprised."

His goal had been to convince Hoshi in some way that being an exhibitionist can be pretty exciting, but all those thoughts flew out the window the moment the alpha tilted his head back and reached out to grab at the collar on his neck.

He remembers his breath hitching with anticipation, the warmth in his chest from earlier growing stronger. There had been an underlying tone of fear he’d felt — something he’d gotten worked up for from his past — but his arousal overpowered the need to cower away. He felt oddly comfortable with this man already and it hadn’t even been ten minutes yet.

“I think I know my body pretty well,” Hoshi told him, eyelids lowered seductively. “As a professional dancer, I have to."

Now that had caught his attention. He himself is a professional dancer, but only in the case of the club he works at. He’s not very good at free-styling and usually takes weeks to come up with three-minute choreographies for his sets.

That explains those thick thighs then.

Subconsciously, Jihoon had tilted his head to allow the alpha better access to his neck. “You’re a dancer?"

Hoshi looked almost insulted. “Do I not look like one?"

And because he couldn't afford to lose this man just yet, Jihoon had humored him a little and leant back, eyes peering up and down appreciatively. He thought it was hot, how Hoshi had been sitting — head tilted to the side and torso leaning back against the seat like some sort of mafia boss. The unbuttoned dress shirt and dark eyeshadow really accentuated the whole look.

He’d reached forward after his fill, unbuttoning Hoshi’s dress shirt more and peering inside wordlessly. His cock had twitched at the sight, interested.

Hoshi hadn’t been exactly _muscular_ muscular, but he had a decent amount of muscle packed inside, enough for Jihoon to confirm he was ripped. He’d distinctly wondered how the alpha would’ve looked with nipple piercings and had to swallow his own saliva at the sudden thought.

He’d pulled away after a few long seconds, more aroused than before. He had enough decency to button Hoshi’s shirt up again, not wanting to seem rude.

“Yeah. Definitely a dancer,” he’d agreed, licking his lips.

Embarrassingly enough, Jihoon had felt the familiar feeling of himself beginning to leak. He’d held out, hoping it wouldn’t be too noticeable but it seemed like the alpha had noticed, because he’d reached for his collar and tugged lightly.

“Yeah? What makes you say so?"

Jihoon had been a little startled with the abrupt display of dominance, heart pounding from the sudden adrenaline. The room had been too hot then, and the warmth in his chest wasn’t going to dissipate anytime soon but he wasn’t really focused on that.

“First of all, you’re fucking ripped,” he’d breathed, a little cautiously. “Second of all, this had nothing to do with what you just asked, but I really, really wanna take you into one of the private rooms."

That never happens. Or it does, but on the very rare occasion. He doesn’t know why he’d decided to invite Hoshi into a private room but something about the other alpha intrigues him. He’s had his few hookups, sure, but never did he feel very excited about any of them.

He’d felt Hoshi’s fingers tap on his thighs. “Feeling generous?” he’d questioned.

Jihoon had grinned slyly. “Are you paying?"

He’d seen Hoshi look over his shoulder, presumably at the people he came with, whom Jihoon hadn’t bothered to look at before he was whisked away by how attractive Hoshi had been. 

“No.” Hoshi’s answer excited him even more. “I’m getting treated tonight."

Those had been the last words Jihoon needed to hear, lips curled up as he’d clambered off of the alpha’s lap. He’d thrown another hooded-eye look towards Hoshi before making his way to the receptionist desk, where his noona had been watching him knowingly.

“Noona, tell the guy in the white shirt to go to room three later,” he’d murmured to Ailee, pointing at Hoshi across the room. “I’m getting lucky tonight."

Ailee had nodded with a giggle, seemingly excited for him as she let him into the hallway leading to the private rooms.

With one last look towards Hoshi — who’d still been staring at him — he’d pointed up, held up three fingers before walking briskly into room three, feeling the excitement building up. It had been so long since he last had a good fuck and although he’d only met Hoshi, the alpha had given off a promising vibe.

And promise he did.

Jihoon didn’t really know what to expect. He’d been about to hook up with someone he didn’t know — a complete stranger — yet there he’d been, booking a private room and being oddly excited about the whole thing. The warmth hadn’t left him ever since he’d stepped up on stage, and even throughout the session, it hadn’t diminished in any way.

And god, the session.

The session had gone better than Jihoon could’ve hoped for. Not only did he manage to seduce an illegally attractive man, he'd scored himself the whole package: someone who’d been willing to sacrifice their own pleasure for his. Someone who’d respected his privacy and made sure he was comfortable throughout the whole session. Someone who'd let him set his boundaries without giving a second opinion. 

Hoshi had been so patient with him, listened to him talk like he held the constellations in his eyes. The alpha made him feel so unbelievably warm and relaxed, even going as far as to stay back and take care of him as if he wasn’t just some hookup, like they had something. 

And Jihoon did feel something, he just wasn’t sure what. It’s a little unnerving, how quickly he’d become so attached to someone who was supposed to be a simple hookup. He supposes the unusual warmth was what pushed him to give his number away, along with his growing trust for the man.

Speaking of number.

The sudden ringing of his phone is what causes Jihoon to roll over curiously, limbs heavy with exhaustion but sated. For a moment, the thought of Hoshi perhaps calling him passes through his mind. They’d exchanged numbers that night, something he also doesn’t normally do. A swell of excitement begins to build up in his chest and that same warmth from the night before begins to heat him up. 

That all comes back as a huge disappointment when he checks his phone eagerly. Jeonghan’s smiling face greets him and he has to resist the urge to groan and bury his face back into his pillows. It’s 12 p.m. on a Sunday — definitely not an ideal time to deal with his hyung right now.

Nonetheless, his arm reaches out to lazily pick his phone up, almost mournfully. Mustering up the last bit of strength he has — also partly due to the fact that it hadn’t been an unknown number calling him — he accepts the call and presses the loudspeaker.

“Hello?” His words come out a little garbled, voice hoarse and deep.

 _”Had a nice nap, kitten?”_ comes Jeonghan’s obnoxious cooing. _”A nice dream about me? Or that guy you hooked up with last night? You’re such a fake, Jihoonie. You didn’t even bother telling me you were going down on someone! I had to find out from Seungkwan-ah."_

Jihoon rubs the sleep out of his eyes with a grunt. “What do you want, hyung?"

 _“That’s not very nice,”_ Jeonghan says with a hint of a pout in his voice. _”No greeting?"_

Because Jeonghan is his favorite hyung, Jihoon opts for a grumble of, “Good morning, hyung."

 _”That’s better,”_ hums the beta. _”It’s noon, by the way, but not the point. I have a small favor to ask you."_

Jihoon knows Jeonghan long enough to know that a small favor could mean helping to rearrange his furniture just because the couch looked out of place. A small favor could mean shopping for lingerie and listening to his hyung’s endeavors about Seungcheol — to which Jihoon would rather not experience again. A small favor could be as big as being the little birdie to tell Seungcheol that Jeonghan has a surprise for them later — to which Jihoon would also not want to hear.

But because he knows that Jeonghan has the ability to blackmail him, Jihoon lets out a reluctant sigh and relents, “Let’s hear it, hyung."

 _”Great!”_ Jeonghan chirps and suddenly, Jihoon gets a feeling that he’d just unwillingly agreed to something. _”I need you to take over my shift for tonight."_

Jihoon doesn’t think he’s gotten enough sleep. “What?” he nearly exclaims, finally sitting up to make sure the blood hasn’t rushed to his head. “You want me to take over your shift? Tonight? Isn’t it Sunday?"

 _”Exactly what I said,”_ Jeonghan confirms. _”And yes, Jihoonie, it’s Sunday."_

”Hyung, this is my only day off,” Jihoon protests. “I’ll be busy with dancing and producing this week. I can’t work today; I still haven’t recovered from last night’s session."

He hears Jeonghan whistle. _”That good?"_

”Hyung...Doesn’t Mingyu have a shift today too? Ask him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind."

Clicking his tongue, Jeonghan speaks up again, _”Look, it’s just for tonight, Jihoonie. I’m not asking for much. Besides, y’know we always have to supervise the rookies from the same group so Mingyu isn’t an option, and y’know how the club is on Sundays — we’ll be packed. I promise, I’ll pay you back. Just do your thing out there, seduce a bunch of people, and who knows? Maybe you’ll hook up with someone again.”_

For some reason, that last sentence brings a mix of unwillingness and anxiety to Jihoon.

The sound of hooking up with someone else doesn’t sound as appealing as it was before, but he quickly dismisses the thought, deciding he’s just been sex-deprived. He may be a stripper but the goods don’t come with the glory. For the most part, he just dresses himself up, teases a little, and that’s it. Rarely does he feel the desire to hook up with someone, let alone actually do it.

Jeonghan, of course, can’t relate.

_"I need to attend to something important — "_

“By something important, you mean Cheol-hyung, right?"

 _”Yes.”_ Jeonghan sounds completely unashamed, the bastard. _”Please? Just for tonight, that’s it, I promise."_

Jihoon stays quiet for a moment, contemplating over his options. His bottom hurts, sure, but an extra shift means luring in more clients, and more clients means bringing home extra loot, and extra loot means finally being able to afford that new keyboard he’d been eyeing for his production.

Sighing, he grumbles, “Free dinners for the rest of this week, Yoon Jeonghan."

A squeal pierces through the room. _”Thank you, Jihoonie! I knew you were my favorite dongsaeng for a reason. Show up at 6 p.m. sharp tonight, okay? I already sent word to manager-hyung. Anyway, I have to go now. Have fun!"_

Before Jihoon can reply back with a goodbye Jeonghan hangs up, and he’s left alone contemplating his life decisions.

He gets no text from Hoshi that afternoon.

—

Apparently, agreeing to take over Jeonghan’s shift tonight isn’t the best decision Jihoon’s ever made.

He’s only half an hour into the shift yet he feels like he’s been dancing for hours, feet aching and chest empty. He’s even given two lap dances but something inside him is screaming wrong, wrong, wrong, and for some reason, he’d felt as though the excitement from before had vanished. It’s an odd feeling; he’d reckoned he wanted more after his session with Hoshi but everything just seems so...bland.

He’s on his third lap dance, bored out of his mind as his hips move accordingly onto the man sitting in the booth. He hasn’t gotten his name and frankly, he doesn’t care enough to ask. A beta, that much he can tell from the slightly musky yet floral scent, but it does nothing to attract him.

“Like that, baby,” the beta sighs, throwing his head back against the seat as his friends wolf-whistle beside him. “You’re so good."

Jihoon nearly cringes but he manages to keep his face neutral. “You like that?” he asks despite himself. “You like being watched while I do these things to you?"

A gasp, and then Jihoon smells the slightly salty scent of come. The beta looks completely blissed out, eyes fluttered shut and mouth hung open as heavy alcohol-scented breaths escape him like no one’s business. Jihoon crinkles his nose, not even bothering to hide behind a facade anymore.

 _That’s enough for you,_ he thinks.

Disgusted, Jihoon clambers off the man with a pat to his shoulder and walks away without another word. He doesn’t know how long he can keep this up without that feeling of absolute boredom and disgust pulling at him. 

Making his way to the receptionist desk, he leans his chin on the heel of his palm and lazily watches as Mingyu pulls Wonwoo into one of the private rooms, the both of them giggling like they’ve just told each other secrets, and they probably will. In the bedroom. And definitely not how little kids share secrets.

 _Mingyu, you lucky fucker,_ he thinks with envy, chest hollow.

“Uh-oh, someone’s not having a good time,” Ailee’s voice says, rather cheerily. “Why the long face?"

Jihoon glares at her. “Shut up."

Ailee clicks her tongue as she types something into the computer. “Someone giving you a hard time?"

Sighing, Jihoon leans his weight on one leg, turning to eye the crowd, uninterested. “Is it just me, or are people starting to become boring? Like, I used to feel so excited about trying to get new clients, but now I’m just...ehh."

Shaking her head, Ailee says, “I don’t know about you, but I’ve seen a couple cute guys I’d love to hook up with. Maybe it’s just a bad day for you."

Jihoon hums, trying to find said cute guys only to come up blank. No one sticks out to him or catches his attention in the slightest. Granted, there’s an alpha female with a pink mohawk and tattoos all over her body but Jihoon isn’t looking to be punched tonight.

“Or maybe,” Ailee says thoughtfully, tone slightly teasing, “you had a particularly good fuck with someone and now you can’t get that guy out of your head."

“Hoshi isn’t in my head — "

“I didn’t say it was Hoshi."

That shuts Jihoon right up, face darkening with a fierce blush. He ignores Ailee’s smug smirk, deciding to keep looking around for an excuse to not make eye contact.

“That guy over there looks pretty cute,” laments Jihoon, pointing in some random direction in the hopes of distracting AIlee.

Ailee hums, tilting her head. “So did the guy who came in last night and gave you a very generous tip after your session, who, by the way, you wanted to come back, right? Pretty cute, I’d say."

Jihoon groans, hiding his face in his arm. “Noona. Please."

“I’m just saying,” Ailee shrugs. “If you’re really not up to it tonight, I say try it again with Hoshi and see how you feel then. Maybe you’re feeling a little bland now ‘cause Hoshi was exciting and now you’re unconsciously comparing everyone to him."

Jihoon hates her. He hates how logical Ailee can be in situations where he doesn’t understand himself. Every time he vents out a problem, she’s always there to find out a reasoning behind it, all while making him seem like he’s being dramatic and anxious.

“How am I supposed to do that when he hasn’t even contacted me yet?” Jihoon squishes his cheek against his palm almost forlornly and pouts. 

He honestly can’t understand why he’s acting like this, whining and pouting when he usually won’t care about the next time he’d hook up with someone. It’s like ever since he met Hoshi, he’s been unconsciously changing his expectations to meet that of the alpha’s. 

Ailee seems amused. “Be patient, Woozi-yah, and relax. It’s not like he has a lover to attend to. He did come here after all, and I doubt he goes fooling around behind his lover’s back."

That sets a dark feeling in Jihoon’s chest. It’s that familiar green-eyed monster he’d felt back in the staff room, grinning at him sinisterly from the back of his mind. He internally bats the nuisance away, reminding himself that Hoshi isn’t his and vice versa.

“I guess,” sighs Jihoon, still pouting. He slides himself off of the receptionist desk with another sigh. “Whatever. I’ll see you later, noona. I have cash to collect."

—

It’s the next day when Soonyoung decides to make the move.

Sitting down on his couch with a nervous sigh, he clicks on the text icon of Woozi’s contact, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He’s itching to write a message, he just doesn’t know what to say without sounding like a complete weirdo.

> **Unknown number  
> ** Hello, this is Hoshi from the club|  
> Hello, this is Hoshi from|  
> Hello, this is Hos|  
> Hello|

_Too formal,_ he rationalizes to himself, retyping a new message. _You guys didn’t have a business meeting, Soonyoung._

> **Unknown number  
> ** Hi, how are you? It’s Hoshi|  
> Hi, how are you|  
> Hi|

_Ugh, you sound creepy, Soonyoung,_ he groans internally. He kisses his teeth in annoyance and flops back against his couch. _When did sending messages become so hard?_

> **Unknown number  
> ** Hey|

_Okay, maybe that’s just a little too casual._

> **Unknown number  
> ** Is this Woozi?

_Is that weird?_ Soonyoung sighs internally, hitting the send button before he can think twice about deleting it.

He adjusts his body to lie down comfortably on his couch, eyes trained on the bottom left of his phone, waiting for those three moving dots to appear. His heart races in his chest, excited and simultaneously anxious for a reply. His arm burns with determination, and he almost doesn’t realize how tightly he’s clutching onto his phone.

He doesn’t know how long he waits until he hears a ping, and he eagerly reads the message.

> **Woozi** ♡  
> Who’s this?  
> How did you get this number?

Soonyoung frowns before his mouth drops open into an ‘o’ when he realizes he’d completely forgotten to introduce himself.

“Stupid,” he mutters, fingers dashing across the keyboard.

> **Unknown number  
> ** It’s Hoshi  
> from the club  
> Did I catch you at a bad time?

Soonyoung sucks his cheeks in with embarrassment. He suddenly has the urge to clench his fists tight and pound them against the back of the couch. He’s so bad at this.

> **Woozi ♡  
> ** oh hey   
> no no, you’re fine  
> sorry, wasn’t really expecting anyone to message me today

Soonyoung feels a little disappointed at the reply. _So does that mean he wasn’t thinking about me?_

> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** is that a bad thing?  
> We can talk later if you want
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** NO  
> I mean  
> It’s not a bad thing!  
> actually  
> I was kinda waiting
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** waiting?
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** waiting for you to contact me  
> wait  
> sorry that sounds weird  
> I mean  
> I was hoping you’d text or visit again or smth
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** oh?  
> really?
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** yeah  
> idk its just  
> like   
> I wanna see you again  
> sorry I sound clingy
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** no it’s okay  
> i like it  
> it’s cute
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** oh  
> haha thanks  
> anyway  
> what are you up to?
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** nothing  
> just texting you
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** oh i see
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** when’s your next shift?
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** tonight at 6  
> but my set starts at 8
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** oh nice  
> i mean  
> I was thinking of stopping by
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** please do  
> did you wanna book a session?  
> I’m expecting lots of things
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** funny  
> I’m expecting more
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** smooth fucker  
> ig I’m seeing you tonight then 
> 
> **Hoshi 🐯  
> ** mhmm  
> looking forward to it
> 
> **Woozi ♡  
> ** 😘

Soonyoung blows out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, chest light with relief and lips curling up almost unconsciously. He presses his phone against his chest in excitement in a pathetic attempt to contain himself but even the alpha inside him is yipping with joy.

Then a dreaded thought crosses his mind.

_What am I gonna wear?_

He raises his phone again, eyes lingering on the kissy face emoji Woozi last sent him before scrolling down to the person who’s probably more than willing to help. He presses call and puts the phone on loudspeaker.

“Hey, Kwan. Don’t you have a shift tonight?"

_”Hyung, hey. Uh, yeah. I do, why?"_

“I need you to do me a favor..." 

—

“When you said favor, I didn’t think it would be this, hyung,” Seungkwan muses as he rummages through Soonyoung’s closet in search of a decent outfit. “Where are you headed to? Is there a dance competition I’m unaware about? Hyung, you said you’d invite us next time..."

Rolling his eyes, Soonyoung retorts, “It’s not a dance competition. I’m just...going out."

It’s apparently the wrong thing to say when Seungkwan pauses his outfit searching. The beta's eyes are twinkling with interest, hidden behind the deviousness that Soonyoung is bound to face sooner or later.

“Out?” Seungkwan asks casually. “Out where?"

Soonyoung gnaws on the inside of his cheek, leaning back against his bed with his hands. “Just...out."

Seungkwan straightens up from where he’s halfway inside the closet, dusting off imaginary lint. “Well, seeing as you’re going out in a casual setup, I’m assuming,” he hums mischievously, “you don’t need my help then, right? You’re adult enough to know what’s appropriate to...” He gestures to Soonyoung, “...whatever event you’re going to."

“No!” whines Soonyoung. “Please. I don’t know what to wear without looking like an idiot."

“But that’s what you are, right?"

“Shut up. You’re one to talk,” the alpha spits back, no harm behind his words.

Seungkwan grins, cocks his hip, crosses his arm, and asks, “So where are you going then, Soonyoung-ssi?"

Soonyoung drags a hand down his face, already regretting his decision to have Seungkwan be his makeshift stylist. He should’ve asked Minghao instead; at least he wouldn’t question his whereabouts without being a total dick about it. Then again though, Minghao is also the silent but deadly trope, so maybe his decision isn’t so bad.

“I’m going to Light a Flame...” he mumbles nonetheless, shy.

“You’re going to where?"

What an annoying piece of shit. ”I’m going to Light a Flame,” Soonyoung says louder, making sure the annoyance is clear in his tone. “Y’know, the club you work at and where you have a shift tonight? There. I’m going there."

Seungkwan, ever so smug, hums victoriously. “And why is that, hyung?"

“You already know."

“No, c’mon,” Seungkwan pleads, a slight laugh bubbling in his voice. “I wanna hear you say it so I can tell you I told you so."

Soonyoung snorts. “You’re so annoying."

For some ungodly reason, Seungkwan makes this weird face at him: eyebrows scrunched together in a downwards slant, bottom lip jut out and making his top lip almost disappear, eyes wide open and...is he crying? Seungkwan whimpers like he’s in pain and that’s what sets Soonyoung off.

He laughs, loudly. It’s boisterous and lively and bounces off the walls. He curls up into himself on his bed, stomach aching and cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is.

Seungkwan immediately reverts back to his normal face, looking rightfully embarrassed and downright irritated. His cheeks are pink and through his teary eyes, Soonyoung can almost see the smoke coming from the beta’s ears.

“What — What the fuck was that?” gasps Soonyoung. “That — That was just horrendous."

He takes another look at Seungkwan and promptly bursts into peals of laughter again, undeterred when Seungkwan grabs one of the pillows on his bed and proceeds to smack him with it repeatedly, cheeks becoming a darker red.

“Shut up, hyung!” There’s utter humiliation in the beta’s voice amidst the sound of pillow smacking and Soonyoung’s laughter. “You should be glad I’m even trying to help you! That cute face works on Hansol!"

“Oh my god, Hansol pities you,” Soonyoung shrieks, shielding himself when Seungkwan’s smacks get harder. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!"

Cheeks red and lips pursed, Seungkwan slaps the pillow onto Soonyoung’s face with a huff. Soonyoung hears him returning to the closet, hangers clinking together and sliding against the rack. 

Calming himself down from the sudden form of entertainment, Soonyoung puts the pillow behind his head and snickers as he watches Seungkwan pick out a black graphic t-shirt with a rose printed on it and black ripped jeans. Seungkwan doesn’t think twice when he throws the middle finger back at Soonyoung without looking.

“Since I’m such a nice friend,” Seungkwan sniffs with a pointed glare towards Soonyoung, “I’ve decided not to make you look like a total idiot and make you look like a total daddy instead. Go shower and change.” He throws the clothes at Soonyoung and bends down in search of some shoes.

“Love you, Kwan,” Soonyoung coos, taking the clothes in his hand and feeling the material. 

“Whatever,” Seungkwan scowls back at him, turning back to the shoe rack and grumbling something that sounds like, “Aish, this hyung..."

Slipping off the bed, Soonyoung hops into the bathroom for his quick three-minute shower before changing into the given clothes.

It’s a nice fit, he’ll give Seungkwan that, and even he didn’t know he’d look good in this type of style. When he looks at himself through the mirror, however, he can’t help but think about how...emo he looks. Mysterious, he’d say, with the all black outfit and dark hair falling just past his eyebrows. 

Frowning, he tucks his shirt in his pants and wraps it all up with a belt in the hopes that it will look a tad bit neater. It does, but it does nothing to make the mysterious aura he’s giving off disappear, and he’s reminded faintly of his elementary phase. He shudders, batting away the thoughts with an embarrassed impulse.

“Kwan, I look emo,” he complains when he comes out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel against his hair.

It’s a pathetic attempt to convince Seungkwan to change him into something less...intimidating, but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Wear this,” Seungkwan says, throwing what looks to be a red leather jacket Soonyoung didn’t know he owned. “And you don’t look emo. You look hot. Well...on your way to being hot, I mean."

Soonyoung nudges him but decides to give the jacket a try, sighing. He doesn’t want to belittle Seungkwan’s efforts of trying to glam him up and he’s grateful the younger can even manage to put up with him. 

He peers at himself through the mirror.

“I look edgy now."

Seungkwan scoffs and slaps his arm, shoving a pair of socks and a pair of black combat boots to his stomach. “You look like the hot type of edgy, if you ask me. All you need is a little makeup and bedroom hair and you’ll reach peak edgy. Now put on the socks and shoes so I can finally do my stuff on you."

“Please don’t. I’m not interested,” Soonyoung cringes, laughing when Seungkwan huffs at him. Nonetheless, he puts on the socks and ties his combat boots up, adjusting the end of his pants accordingly.

“You know,” Seungkwan starts, pushing Soonyoung back into the bathroom once he’s done. “I can’t believe you, like, actually wanna go back."

Soonyoung shrugs, grabbing a folded up chair between the cabinets to sit on as Seungkwan plops an obnoxiously large makeup kit onto the bathroom counter. 

“So maybe I had a good time on Saturday,” Soonyoung says casually. “I can’t remember the last time I really had the chance to catch up with everyone. It felt refreshing, y’know?"

Seungkwan peers at him through the mirror knowingly, already swirling a brush into a little container that Soonyoung assumes is eyeshadow. The beta doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Soonyoung knows the little prick is doing it on purpose so he can elaborate further on “good time."

“Spill, hyung,” is all Seungkwan says.

Like that, Soonyoung’s brain-to-mouth functionality proves to be utterly useless as he begins spewing out everything he’s been holding in.

“He’s so pretty, Kwan, it’s so unfair,” he babbles. “Like, he reminds me of a kitten, y’know? But, like, a kitten with claws, if that makes sense. Cute and feisty but, like, in a good way. God, he was so — he’s the prettiest person I’ve ever seen and, like, wow, he’s so much more ethereal up close. Have you really taken a good look at him, Kwan? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure people do a double take whenever they see him. If not, then they’re just blind by how pretty he is."

Seungkwan continues applying the eyeshadow but there’s no doubt he’s grinning, but Soonyoung keeps going.

“And when he invited me to one of the private rooms...god, Seungkwan, it was like we were talking as if we knew each other. Is that something you’re trained to do? ‘Cause he’s damn good at it, y’know?” His mouth doesn’t know how to shut up. “And, oh my god, Kwan, he’s so much prettier in bed. Like...I don’t know. I can’t think of anything that compares to him. Hannie-hyung might sue me for saying that but whatever."

“I told you so,” Seungkwan says smugly, obviously delighted with the way things turned out. “I was gonna add blush on you, but seeing as your cheeks turn red just talking about Woozi-hyung, I don’t think it’s needed."

Soonyoung feels his face warm up more at that, playing with his fingers shyly. “Can I ask you something?"

“Mhm."

“When Woozi and I had the session...” Soonyoung begins. “There was this sort of heat? He told me he felt it too, and I’m curious now. Did you feel it with Hansol?"

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. “Heat?” he repeats. “I...don’t think so. Maybe it means something."

“Obviously,” Soonyoung deadpans. “That’s why I’m asking."

There’s a sudden, wide smirk curling on Seungkwan's lips. “I thought you weren’t looking for anything, hyung? Why are you suddenly questioning it? Excited?"

Soonyoung flushes. “Forget I asked,” he grumbles, knowing he can’t win against the beta. “I texted him earlier...and — "

“Wait, you got his number?” questions Seungkwan, just as surprised as everyone else who heard.

“Yes, Kwan, I got his number,” Soonyoung deadpans. His lips curl up slightly. “Anyway...yeah, I texted him...and he seems pretty laid back honestly. I was just curious. I want to talk to him again."

Seungkwan quirks an eyebrow and moves onto his other lid. “Just talk?” he teases.

Soonyoung feels his face warm up again. “Obviously not if I willingly decided to be your Barbie."

“Puh-lease,” scoffs Seungkwan. “Don’t compare my makeup skills to Barbie’s. Even though her songs were iconic, that bitch looks like a whole ass bakery."

Soonyoung bursts out laughing and like that, the tension dissipates into something that never once was, into something more lighter and easygoing. It’s times like these where he’s grateful for having a Seungkwan in his life and he hopes for all the years to come that they’ll remain the way they are. 

—

“No word yet?"

Jihoon almost curses in surprise as Jeonghan’s voice slithers into his ear, an arm snaking around his shoulders comfortingly. Even after years of knowing his hyung, he doesn’t get any used to his sneaky tactics and mischievous tricks. It’s part of his charm.

“Word of what...?” he asks cautiously, because really, you can never be too sure with Yoon Jeonghan. 

He supposes his carefulness is also because they’re nearing two minutes before opening and he’s only now deciding to put on his outfit. With only his boxers left on, he’s exposed to the cool air and Jeonghan’s sultry touches.

Jeonghan hums in that annoying way where he sounds like he knows something, fingers drumming against Jihoon’s bicep before pulling away. Jihoon watches his hyung rifle through his duffel bag and pulls out his outfit for tonight, if you can even call it that — a full red cage body harness.

“How bold of you, Jihoonie,” croons Jeonghan dismissively, turning the outfit in his hands.

Jihoon does a once over at his choice of clothing. It’s a daring thing, consisting of mostly straps and buckles from the shoulders to the thighs. There’s cover on the chest and crotch area but to Jihoon, it’s a little more — as Jeonghan puts it — bold than he’s used to.

He eyes Jeonghan and shrugs. “I guess."

“For a special someone?” Jeonghan asks casually, deciding it’s his duty to help Jihoon into the material.

There’s this thing about Jeonghan, Jihoon doesn’t know how, but it always seems like his hyung knows what he’s talking about. Thankfully, he’s not invasive about it and knows when to not ask questions, and that’s one of the reasons why they’d gotten so close.

After making several quick and thorough scans of the room, Jihoon is relieved to find out it’s just the two of them in the staff room, and slides his boxers off. Holding onto his hyung’s shoulder, he wiggles his feet through the maze of straps and allows Jeonghan to slide the harness up, clipping the buckles securely along the way.

They’ve done this enough times already to be this comfortable with each other and although Jihoon finds himself embarrassed from time to time, he’s glad Jeonghan is there to help him.

“You could say that,” he answers Jeonghan’s question, sliding his arms through more straps and adjusting the chest coverage more comfortably.

Jeonghan hums, hooking the clip at the back. “How was it?"

There’s an underlying question, one that Jihoon isn’t oblivious about, of _how was he?_

He gnaws on the inside of his cheek and glances at them through the mirror. Jeonghan’s eyes are concentrated on the clips but his lips are slightly pouted, indicating he wants in on the details. There’s no doubt in Jihoon’s mind that his hyung probably already knows everything from unreliable sources (a.k.a., Jin and Jimin), but he indulges Jeonghan anyway.

“Probably the best one I’ve experienced in all the years I’ve spent working at clubs,” he confesses, watching Jeonghan’s lips curl up. “It wasn’t just a good fuck though. It was, like, a good everything. It wasn’t just making out and grinding, you know? We talked, we laughed, we got to know each other, and...I just felt so comfortable with him the whole time. Like, for once, I didn’t feel the need to hide or run away."

Jeonghan whistles behind him. “So he really is that good."

“I gave him my number,” Jihoon says, scoffing at Jeonghan’s dramatic gasp. “Shut up. I wanted to see him again and at first, I thought it was just gonna be a one-time thing for him, for the both of us, because he never reached out, but then...he finally texted and said he’d stop by."

“Oh?” Jeonghan’s tone goes up in a teasing way. “Is that the reason for this getup? To impress or keep him coming?"

Jihoon feels his face warm up and watches through the mirror as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Curse Yoon Jeonghan and his ability to read people like they’re words on paper.

“Think whatever you want to, hyung,” he sniffs instead.

Cackling, Jeonghan crosses his arms. “Alright, well,” he smirks. “He might not be the first one to see you in this tonight, but he’ll definitely be the first one to bed you in this, huh?"

“Hopefully,” Jihoon clicks his tongue, pulling on a pair of black ankle bondage boots.

He doesn’t want to think about how it might end if Hoshi didn’t end up showing up at all. He imagines it would end with a night full of disappointment and longing, and that’s something he’s already had to deal with one too many times already.

Chuckling, Jeonghan intertwines their fingers together. “Alright, cool whip. Let’s entertain some customers while we wait for the boys to come."

The club is bustling with people when they exit the staff room, music loud and booming with its low bass and soothing tones. Blues and purples illuminate the walls, and on the stage from where they are leaning against the banister, Jihoon can see Junhui and Mingyu already working on pleasing the crowd with their routines. The two seem very adamant on seducing the booth in front and upon closer inspection, Jihoon realizes why.

Jeonghan notices it too. “Well,” he muses. “At least my man is here. What about you, Woozi?"

Jihoon scans the booth and recognizes Seungcheol and Joshua sitting in the middle, leaning against each other and looking at the stage with mild interest. Beside Joshua is Wonwoo, followed by Minghao, and Chan. There’s no sight of Hoshi anywhere.

Trying to quell the disappointment in his chest, Jihoon shakes his head. “Nada."

Jeonghan pats his lower back in reassurance. “He might be around here somewhere. Why don’t you go entertain some customers while I ask Cheol?"

“Sure, hyung,” Jihoon agrees, albeit a little reluctant. 

They head towards the elevator together, the both of them scanning their pins. When they arrive on the bottom floor, Jeonghan pats his shoulder then makes his way through the crowd to the booth, leaving Jihoon alone to contemplate his choices.

A sigh leaves his lips as he rolls his shoulders and scans the room discreetly. He tries not to let the disappointment sink in too much; they’ve only just started the night and it’s possible Hoshi won’t be here until later. Wanting a reason to distract himself, he begins a slow strut around the club and decides to attend to some customers.

It’s the same old routine: look sexy, be sexy, and attend to customers with an almost intimidating amount of sex appeal. Sometimes, it’ll end on a good note, with Jihoon being able to please customers and being satisfied with himself, becoming more confident with every gasp and moan of pleasure.

Other times, it ends on a not so nice note, with customers wanting more and more, something Jihoon can’t be bothered to attend to. Consent is a given for him, and having people chase after him for their own stupid, selfish needs is a major turn-off, especially when he feels nothing in return. 

He reckons that’s why Hoshi had been so addicting, from the way the alpha treated him and made sure he was okay, to the way he’d been fucked to oblivion and beyond. He shivers at the thought, trying not to get too carried away. He has customers waiting.

Speaking of customers.

“Looking hot, baby,” a voice drawls. “You wearin’ that for me?"

Holding in a groan, Jihoon whirls around to the voice with a fake smile already on his lips. It falters, however, when his eyes catch sight of who’d been talking.

It’s the beta he’d given a lap dance to last time, looking just as cocky as last time. His white polo is completely undone, pants hung loose on his hips like a drunkard. He’s got two gold chains hung around his neck, fingers completely adorned with seemingly heavy rings. His eyes are rimmed pink and sunken, a giveaway that he’d somehow managed to get high despite the no smoking policy the club holds.

Nonetheless, Jihoon makes his way over, acknowledging the beta’s friends with a curt nod before turning to the asshole himself.

“Hey...” the beta slurs, seemingly tipsy already. He jerks his chin towards Jihoon. “Ain’t you the guy from last time? Like, the guy who gave me one hell of a lap dance last time I was here?” He whistles, eyes scanning up and down Jihoon’s body appreciatively. “You clean up well, pretty thing."

Jihoon shudders in disgust but forces himself to lay a gentle hand on the beta’s shoulder. “That’s me, alright. Surprised?"

“Pleasantly,” the man murmurs appreciatively, eyes still roaming. “Why don’t you come sit here, darling? I don’t bite, promise. Unless...” He grins deviously, “...you want me to?"

Jihoon has to swallow the bile threatening to shoot up from his stomach. He smiles tightly, crooning, “I’d love to, but y’know, I’m a busy person. How about you give me your name so I’ll remember who you are next time?"

“Code name? Viper. Real name? Shin Jiyung.” So asshole does have a name after all. “And do I get the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Bending down a little, Jihoon blows lightly into Jiyung’s ear and watches the beta shiver. He keeps him in suspense for a little longer, debating on whether or not he should tell him his code name despite it being a source of protection for his privacy already.

“Woozi,” he opts in the end, keeping his voice soft and alluring. “My name is Woozi.”

Jiyung glances at him, eyebrow raised. “You can’t fool me, Woozi,” he hums. “I know that ain’t your real name but just ‘cause it’s our first time properly meeting each other, I’ll let it slide."

“Thank you.” Jihoon rises to his full height. “Now, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me, I do need to attend to more customers.” He gestures to the nearly empty shot glasses on the table. “Enjoy the rest of your night."

As he walks away, he faintly hears Jiyung’s voice shout, “I’d like it if you called me daddy next time!” amidst the loud music, and silently walks faster, stomach churning in disgust and hand burning with the need to wash Jiyung’s touch off. 

He finds himself keeping Ailee company, an unconscious effort to find comfort, something familiar. He hangs around the receptionist desk for a while, waiting for her to put the phone down so he doesn’t look like much of a loner and more like he’s busy doing something.

“...and you’re booking for Chimmy on Wednesday at 10:30 p.m., right?” Ailee hums, writing the note down in her planner. Then she giggles, “Alright, see you then, oldie."

Jihoon raises an eyebrow just as Ailee puts the phone down with a fond shake of her head.

“New client for hyung?” he asks.

Ailee scoffs. “Suga’s been a little eager lately. Wouldn’t you like to know?"

Jihoon makes a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “No thanks. I think I’m good without knowing about my cousin’s rendezvous."

Laughing, Ailee asks, “So what’s up? Tired and bored already?” She puts a finger on her chin and taps it thoughtfully. “Or let me guess — are you waiting for a certain someone to show up ‘cause nobody else caught your eye yet?"

Flushing, Jihoon huffs, “That’s for me to know and for you to — well, never find out."

Ailee snorts. “You can never hide things from me, Woozi-ah. You know, Cheonsa and I are one in the same, if you haven’t noticed. I’ll find out what’s going on sooner or later before you can even tell me."

Jihoon frowns because Ailee has a point — she’s just as conniving and daring as Jeonghan is. He reckons that if his noona was still working, she’d be working the same shifts as Jeonghan and the rest of their friends he’d worked with on Sunday. The thought of it makes him a little intimidated. He doesn’t even dare imagine what troubling concoctions they’d come up with.

“I hate it when you’re right."

“I’m always — "

Jihoon flashes her a glare that has her shutting up instantly, but the smile curling on her lips lets him know she’s not intimidating in the least.

“You remind me so much of a kitten, Woozi-ah,” she sighs wistfully, reaching out to stroke through his dark strands. “Ah, really. You’re so cute, no matter how much you keep denying it."

Batting her hand away, Jihoon scowls at her, about to retort when Seungcheol and Jeonghan stumble to the desk. There’s no doubt they’re tipsy with the way Seungcheol is practically draped over Jeonghan’s back, and Jeonghan attempting to give Seungcheol a kiss while their hands are roaming places Jihoon doesn’t want to see.

“A little too excited maybe?” Ailee raises an eyebrow with an amused look. 

“We’ve got some plans,” Jeonghan shrugs, glancing at Jihoon. “Oh, heyyyy. Cheol told me your man is sitting at the bar. Might wanna snatch him up quick, ‘cause I think I overheard a girl talking about getting it down with the one in the red leather jacket, a.k.a. your man."

Unexpectedly, Jihoon feels a twinge of irritation upon hearing that but he masks it with an amused facade.

“What took so long?” he asks instead, not sure if he actually wants to know.

Jeonghan smiles at him lazily, gesturing to his boyfriend. “What do you think?"

“Alright, well, have fun guys,” Ailee croons, unlatching the red rope to let the two in. “And please remember to clean up after yourselves. Cheonsa, I’m looking at you. You don’t know the shit I had to deal with hearing Chimmy complaining about it."

Giggling, Jeonghan coos, “No promises,” and promptly stumbles down the hall of private rooms with Seungcheol giggling behind him.

Meanwhile, Jihoon’s head is already turned eagerly towards the bar in search of “his man.” There’s a good amount of people hanging around and drinking, and through the crowd, he spots a glimpse of said red leather jacket.

He feels a genuine type of excitement upon seeing the piece of clothing. The fact that Hoshi is here and kept his word is what he really appreciates. Hoshi, who wanted to visit him willingly. Hoshi, who made an effort to take care of him during their last session. Hoshi, who’d offered to just lay down and talk and do nothing more.

“Your man is waiting, Woozi-ah,” Ailee teases.

Jihoon lets her have a bit of fun, mind already filled with thoughts of Hoshi. Tonight is his win.

“Let’s talk later, noona,” he says distantly and before he knows it, he’s making his way to the bar with the faint sound of Ailee’s giggles behind him.

He squeezes his way expertly through the crowd, eyes trained on the red leather jacket that’s becoming more and more visible with every step he takes. A fluttery feeling begins to take over him and he almost stops walking just to relish it. An unusual feeling, he’d say, but definitely not a sensation he wants to turn away.

The closer he gets to Hoshi, the more he can see the girl Jeonghan was talking about. A heated flare, abrupt and almost startling, spikes up in his chest. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that the green-eyed monster had come back to laugh at him, clearly taking joy in what was happening.

Unfortunately, as much as he hates the situation happening, he can’t deny how attractive the woman is. She’s pretty, hair pulled tight in a sleek ponytail and makeup caked expertly on her face. She’s adorned in multiple jewels and colors, outfit complete with a white crop top and black booty shorts. 

The only thing he’ll condemn her for is her height, taken away by the four-inch high-heel gladiators. All in all, she’s an alluring woman, and he has to swallow down his envy and bat away his differentiating thoughts.

As he gets closer, his highly-trained producer ears vaguely make out what the woman is saying amidst the loud, booming music.

“...so you’re from Namyangju?” the woman asks, eyes sparkling. “I’ve always wanted to go there but I don’t exactly know the greatest places to go, y’know?"

He’s only a few feet now, and he can hear Hoshi’s reply clearly.

“...Water Gardens is great in the fall,” Hoshi suggests, seemingly only vaguely interested in what the woman has to say. “It’s good for bike-riding too if you’re into that sort of thing."

He sees the woman smirk. “Oh, I’m into riding, alright."

 _Okay, woman, you’ve had your fun,_ Jihoon thinks, deciding it’s the best time to step in and interrupt.

Swift yet smooth, he steps up right behind Hoshi’s stool and snakes a delicate hand around his waist, the other hand roaming down his thigh. In his hold, Hoshi startles and reflexively turns around with a surprised, “What the hell,” slipping from his lips, but Jihoon effectively holds his stool in place with his knee.

“Um, excuse me?” the woman’s voice comes in, sounding a little startled if not offended.

Ignoring her, Jihoon uses his bondage boots to his advantage and cranes his neck up to rest his chin on Hoshi’s right shoulder, where the woman can see his actions clearly. Lips curling up subtly, he blows lightly into the alpha’s ear before placing a fleeting kiss on his lobe shortly after.

“Welcome back,” he murmurs, then pulls back and takes his knee away from the stool.

Like that, Hoshi seems to relax in his hold, even placing a hand on top of the one on his thigh. Despite the familiarity, it doesn’t stop the alpha from turning his head, as if needing some sort of reassurance that it’s not just some random stranger he just so happened to know somehow.

Jihoon’s heart flutters at that, then his breath gets stolen when he sees Hoshi’s face.

“Oh, wow,” he breaths, truly stunned. “Your...your makeup."

Jihoon has always prided himself in being observant about his surroundings and the people he talks to, but his skills in being cautious sometimes gets in the way of his common sense. Of course, Hoshi knows he’s wearing makeup. He’s just stating the obvious.

Hoshi gives him a shy smile. “Does it look edgy?” he questions, twiddling with a strand of his carefully mussed-up hair. “I had Kwan do it ‘cause I was gonna see you tonight."

 _If this man doesn’t stop being so charming, not only will he take my non-existent virginity,_ Jihoon muses to himself, heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest, _but he’ll take my heart too._

“Hot edgy,” he opts to say, in fear of exposing himself further. “Just ‘cause you were gonna see me tonight?"

 _For me?_ He wants to ask. _You did it for me?_

The heat that had appeared the last time he’d seen Hoshi makes itself present again, making him warm all over. It’s like drinking a mug of hot chocolate and having it travel down your throat, until it’s just sitting in that certain spot in your chest and dissipating moments later.

That’s how Jihoon feels now, only the warmth doesn’t dissipate. Instead, it sits there comfortingly, soothingly almost, spreading throughout his whole body.

Hoshi seems to catch onto his underlying question anyway.

“Just ‘cause I was gonna see you,” the alpha confirms, completely unashamed and unhidden from his pride.

As the heat in his chest grows, so does the heat on Jihoon’s cheeks, and he almost can’t believe he’s blushing right now. He’s always been good at containing his emotions but it seems that whenever Hoshi’s involved in the situation, his feelings have a mind of its own.

Unable to come up with anything clever, he eyes the woman still waiting flabbergasted on the side. Now she looks fully offended, cocking her hip against the bar like she’d been expecting a better greeting.

“And who’s this? Friend of yours?” he questions.

He makes sure to emphasize the friend part, jealousy taking the better of him when the woman gives him the stink eye. He almost snorts, instead making a show of caressing Hoshi’s thigh and leaning his head against his shoulder, and only then does he notice the alpha’s hand is still on top of his.

His hand is warm, Jihoon observes, much warmer than any hand he’s ever held. It seems a lot bigger than his own too, Hoshi’s hand completely encasing his and almost hiding it from view.

“Just met her,” Hoshi says, and Jihoon tries hard to sound interested, given that the alpha probably can’t see him clearly yet. “Phoenix, was it?"

The woman seems to grit her teeth but sends an almost painfully fake smile towards Hoshi. “You can call me Soonyeo."

“Oh, okay, Soonyeo-ssi, sorry,” Hoshi apologizes, dipping his head in acknowledgment. “Anyway, she’s new here, right? From Cheongdo."

Soonyeo seems to lighten up, like she’s happy Hoshi remembered where she came from. Jihoon almost scoffs, deciding to flip his hand around to intertwine his fingers with Hoshi’s, relishing how well they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. He can feel Hoshi’s callouses on the base of his fingers and the softness of his fingertips curled over his knuckles, holding, caressing.

“Yup,” Soonyeo nods, and Jihoon almost forgets she’s still part of the conversation. “You should visit Cheongdo sometime. It’s really nice in the spring.”

Jihoon feels Hoshi subtly lean back against him. “I’ll take your word for it,” the alpha hums. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Soonyeo-ssi.”

Jihoon almost wants to laugh at how abrupt Hoshi’s farewell had been, and even Soonyeo seems stunned, clearly not prepared to have the conversation turned down so quick. It’s like she’d been expecting more let’s-get-to-know-each-other talk, something Jihoon finds painfully awkward to do. He almost feels bad.

”I — Wait...” Soonyeo splutters, seemingly flustered as she pulls out her phone. “Can I at least get your number? If you ever visit Cheongdo sometime, maybe we can meet up or something and I can show you around.”

This time, Jihoon doesn’t try to hide the scowl pulling at his lips.

_This bitch..._

”Sure,” Hoshi says casually, and Jihoon pulls away to stare at the side of his face incredulously, then quickly berates himself when he realizes how possessive he’s being.

Hoshi isn’t an item or his boyfriend, yet Jihoon can’t help the green-eyed monster from lurking behind him. It’s like something is telling him he doesn’t have to be ashamed of being possessive, like something is whispering Hoshi is yours. They’ve just met though, and that’s the confusing part. He reckons that it’s just him being crazy and wishing for things far out of his reach.

When Jihoon hears the numbers spill from Hoshi’s lips, he feels the scowl melt away into amusement. 

“Awesome! Thanks!” Soonyeo flashes Hoshi a sickeningly cute smile, typing in the numbers as quick as she can. “I’ll text you sometime so we can meet up.”

Hoshi gives her a charming smile. “It’s better if you call.”

Jihoon sees the way Soonyeo turns pink and has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He knows for a fact Hoshi did not give her his real number, and their texts proves it. He must’ve given her someone else’s number to keep his privacy and although Jihoon understands, he does find it hilarious how quick Soonyeo fell for it.

”Sure, I’ll do that,” Soonyeo giggles, then bows her head, flashing a discreet, victorious smile towards Jihoon. “Good talk. See you guys around sometime!”

Jihoon flashes her the friendliest smile he can muster as he coos, “See you, Soonyeo-ssi.”

Soonyeo gives him a look that seems to be a mix between disgust and confusion, before she disappears into the crowd in search of her friends.

“Either you gave her your actual number and I’ve been texting a total stranger,” Jihoon hums knowingly, finally allowing Hoshi to spin his stool around to face him, “or you gave her someone else’s number instead.”

Hoshi chuckles, spreading his thighs to accommodate Jihoon into coming closer. “Y’know those hotlines that tell people they’ve been given the wrong number because of whatever reason? The rejection hotline?” he asks, and when Jihoon nods, he continues, “Yeah, I gave her that number. I’d love to see her reaction when she finds out she’s not talking to the edgy guy from the bar, but probably some weird pedophile looking to pick up girls by comforting them.”

Jihoon laughs, shaking his head. “Rebellious,” he teases. 

Hoshi’s eyes glint deviously. “Yeah?” he retorts, leaning back a little. “Not as rebellious as you, darling. Feeling bold tonight, hmm?”

Jihoon looks down at his outfit, then smiles mischievously at the alpha, leaning closer. Their hands are still intertwined, so he takes the initiative to put his other hand on Hoshi’s shoulder, peering up at him through his lashes.

”You like?” he asks, guiding Hoshi’s other hand to his bare waist. “Just for you.”

Hoshi quirks an eyebrow, hand now freely running up and down Jihoon’s side slowly with the given consent. “Is that so? I’d believe that, considering we seem to be unintentionally matching today.”

That’s when Jihoon notices their matching color schemes. Red and black seemed to be on both their color palettes today, and he feels the warmth in his chest flare at that, like it’s being satisfied with how coordinated they are.

Jihoon hums, intrigued. “I like it,” he says. “Maybe it’s meant to be.”

Something in Hoshi’s eyes flash at that and Jihoon hopes he hasn’t crossed the line. He doesn’t know how the alpha feels about soulmates and considering how intimate they’ve gotten in the short span of time they’d gotten to know each other, Jihoon isn’t really opposed to the idea. He just has to remind himself to be careful. 

“Speaking of which,” Hoshi murmurs, leaning closer, “That’s exactly why I came tonight.”

”Just to talk?” Jihoon teases, subtly brushing their fronts together. 

Hoshi falters, ears suddenly turning a lovely shade of pink. “Okay, well — no — that — I — ” he stutters, then tries again, “I mean, we did agree on a good fuck, right? I thought we could experiment more. Or was that just me daydreaming and making up scenarios I wished happened?”

Jihoon laughs, patting Hoshi’s chest. “Calm down, tiger,” he soothes. “I’m pretty sure that was me too, don’t worry.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Did you wanna do it now or later?”

”Later,” Hoshi decides. “You still have your set to do, right? I don’t want you being uncomfortable or sore when you’re up there.” 

Jihoon’s heart melts at that as he internally coos at the alpha. It’s absolutely not fair, how the universe decided to introduce him to this incredible man like he deserves it. He doesn’t know why Hoshi thinks he’d fallen into the category of a stereotypical alpha, because he sure as hell doesn’t act like one. 

“What a gentleman,” he muses, though he’s grateful. “What did you have in mind until then?” 

Hoshi shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “Talk, I guess?” he opts to say. “I wanna get to know you more, if that doesn’t sound too weird.”

Jihoon softens, lips curling up. “Sure. What do you wanna talk about?”

So they talk. They talk about anything and everything — what they did over the days they didn’t see each other, what they do when they’re not in the club, what their side jobs are, what kind of work they do, and everything and anything in between. It’s a slow pace, but Jihoon feels as though he’s gotten a lot of new information about the alpha, pleasantly so.

“Don’t your feet hurt?” Hoshi inquires, gesturing to Jihoon’s bondage boots.

Jihoon looks down, and only then does he realize the slight aching in his heels. “I’m used to it,” he shrugs nonchalantly, glancing at Hoshi again. “We’re trained to stand around in these contraptions for long periods of time. Helps us get used to dancing in these."

Hoshi looks around briefly, then clicks his tongue and pats his lap twice. “Sit, darling. I’m not letting you stand around until your set."

“Feeling bold tonight?” Jihoon repeats, even though he’s a little flustered at the gesture.

He swings a leg over Hoshi’s thigh and uses it as leverage for his other leg, hoisting himself up until he’s managed to fit himself onto the alpha’s lap. Like that, the pain in his heels begins to dissipate and he shifts around a little to get himself comfortable and, okay, maybe he’s teasing now.

When he looks up, he’s pleased to see Hoshi’s jaw clenched tight, head thrown back and exposing his bare throat. The alpha’s hands have shot out to unintentionally cup Jihoon’s bottom in an effort to hold him in place, but Jihoon feels a twitch of interest underneath him.

“You good?” he asks, just to rub it in.

“Peachy,” comes Hoshi’s strained reply. The alpha covers his face with one hand, peeking at him between his fingers. “I don’t think I can look at you properly now."

Jihoon laughs, leaning against Soonyoung’s chest. “Am I that ugly up close?"

“No.” Hoshi’s reply is immediate, hand coming up to wrap around Jihoon’s waist. “You’re really fucking pretty and that’s the problem."

Jihoon reaches up, curls his fingers around Hoshi’s wrist and pulls his hand away to reveal the flushed look on the dancer’s face. Hiding his grin, he presses his lips on the side of Hoshi’s palm softly. His other hand comes in sneakily between them to gently press against the alpha’s crotch.

“Your problem,” he mutters, chuckling when Hoshi hisses at the contact. “Not mine."

Hoshi takes his hand away, eyes dark. “Darling, you are making it very hard for me to control myself."

Jihoon tilts his head and cheekily says, “But you’re already hard?"

He bursts out into laughter when Hoshi digs his fingers into his sides, effectively tickling him. His chest fills with glee at the gesture and he light-heartedly bats the alpha’s hands away, a wide smile curled on his lips. Hoshi’s grinning at him mischievously, obviously smug about what’s happening.

“Wanna play smart with me again?” Hoshi says playfully in a threatening manner.

“Depends where it’ll take me,” Jihoon shrugs, loving the little role-play going on between them.

Hoshi hums, settling his hands back on Jihoon’s waist. “Wouldn’t you love to know?"

Unable to hold back a grin, Jihoon leans closer until their bodies are practically glued together, hands coming to rest on the alpha’s shoulder and head craning up as he gently bumps noses with Hoshi. “Enlighten me?"

It’s an invitation for a kiss, one that Hoshi seems willing to accept. The alpha smiles and leans closer, and Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut when he feels familiar plush lips press against his. He almost sighs with relief; this is what he’d been waiting for since their last session together.

The heat that simmers inside him sings softly, satisfied and pleasant. It brews happily in the pit of his stomach, collecting the beautiful sensations and fueling more energy into his body, making him eager for more. 

Unlike last time when they first kissed, he lets the alpha take the lead, mind wandering and making him think of all the possibilities that could happen. Would this change their routes of bedding each other after his set? Would they be left wanting more?

Hoshi, of course, doesn’t disappoint. His lips slide expertly against Jihoon’s, in which he kisses back with equal enthusiasm. The kiss itself is unexpectedly...domestic, he’d say. It’s soft yet needy, like the anticipation is just waiting for the right time to make its move, to make that soft and needy into heated and sensual.

His trained ears, having been accustomed to the loud, booming music of the club, drowns the sounds out, until all he can hear is the muted noises of people chattering and laughing. His senses are all hyper-focused on the other alpha, his warm touch, his herbal scent, his breathy sounds of pleasure.

The kiss gradually gets steamier with every passing minute, until it’s not just lips touching, but tongues meeting heatedly. 

The fire that brewed calmly in Jihoon’s stomach flares, intrigued at the sudden escalation of movement. Jihoon feels Hoshi’s hand travel downward, until it’s cupping his bottom to tug him closer. The sudden motion causes their fronts to brush against each other again, more insistently and he groans. He lets his hands travel up to yank at the ends of Hoshi’s hair, and the other alpha lets out a guttural groan into his mouth.

Jihoone hungrily pushes back, his mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist space within. Their noses nuzzle against each other firmly as he grips Hoshi’s strands with fervor, as if to keep him from escaping. He works his mouth against his, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other.

“You’re fucking hot,” he gasps, pulling away when the tightness in his chest becomes too much. His chest heaves, eyes fogging over with lust.

He’s already internally berating himself for ending it so soon but he knows if they keep going, they won’t be able to stop. Although he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, Hoshi’s comfort and dignity is what has him restraining himself.

Hoshi’s eyes flutter open, the same foggy haze in them that Jihoon felt too. The alpha’s lips are a little swollen and colored a vibrant red, glazed with spit. He licks his lips, and Jihoon can’t help but follow the movement with his eyes. 

“I thought you weren’t much of an exhibitionist?” Jihoon muses breathlessly. 

Hoshi gives him a lopsided smile. “I don’t think I know my body as well as I think.”

Jihoon recognizes the words instantly, the corner of his lips curling up at the familiarity. “Cheeky.”

Reaching up, he pecks Hoshi once, twice, three times, then settles his head against the alpha’s shoulder, body becoming pliant from the action. It’s almost alarming how easily he relaxes in Hoshi’s hold, like his body is already used to the warmth and his mind takes an odd comfort in the alpha’s scent. 

“Speaking of cheeky,” he mutters, wanting to keep the conversation going, “I’ve gotten no break this week. Cheonsa-hyung asked me to take over his shift on Sunday, y’know? I was still recovering from our session the night before.”

Hoshi seems mildly alarmed. “Was I too hard on you?”

Jihoon shakes his head, patting the alpha’s chest in reassurance. “Nah, you’re fine. Otherwise, it would’ve been very boring. You know, I think I can still feel Saturday’s session...”

Hoshi is quick to catch on. “After your set, maybe I’ll let you feel tonight’s session for the whole week.” 

Jihoon feels a familiar tingle down his spine and his breath becomes stilted, nosing at Hoshi’s neck and placing a fleeting kiss on the base, teasing his skin between his teeth. The idea of Hoshi making him feel sore for the whole week is enough to get him turned on.

”Do I hear a promise?” he questions with a hum, working on creating some splashes of purples onto Hoshi’s neck.

”Have I broken a promise yet?” Hoshi shoots back, sounding breathless.

Jihoon smiles, but it’s a silent no that answers the question. He can feel himself beginning to leak but he holds back as best as he can, well aware that if he leaks, he’ll be held responsible for what happens next.

”I can help you keep that promise,” he says instead, voice nearly a purr. He doesn’t wait for an answer. “When I took over for Cheonsa’s shift, I walked around and entertained some customers — y’know, like I usually do.” He pauses to let the words sink in Hoshi’s head. “But then...I saw some pretty cute guys sitting at a booth, looking in my direction.”

He feels Hoshi’s hands tighten around his waist, ever so subtly, and has trouble holding back a smirk. 

“So naturally,” he continues, “I went over to entertain them. One of them was a beta and he was really drunk, but he asked if I could give him a lap dance. Since I needed the pay, that’s what I did.”

”Darling...”

It’s a small, subtle growl. A light warning. He can feel Hoshi’s chest rumble ever so slightly, clearly beginning to get irritated with every word that comes out of Jihoon’s mouth.

”And so I got into his lap,” Jihoon says softly, lips brushing against Hoshi’s earlobe, “and I started grinding down on him. He kept calling me baby and telling me I was so good for him, and I kept grinding down on him until he came in his pants.”

When he peers up through his eyelashes, Hoshi’s eyes are dark with irritation and although Jihoon should’ve been feeling intimidated, he feels more pleased than anything. 

He’s jealous.

”Well.” Hoshi clears his throat, eyebrows furrowing as he composes himself. “You may have made him come, darling, but did he please you?”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, a small excitement swelling in his chest when he realizes where this is going.

”Did he touch you or was he too manly that he left you hanging?” 

“It’s our job to please customers — "

Hoshi cuts him off. “Then did you bring him into a private room so he could please you, hmm?”

Jihoon pulls his head away from the alpha’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. The excitement simmers in his veins, traveling from his fingertips and downwards. Down, down, down, until he feels a familiar twitch in his lingerie.

”Did he undress you and offer to rim your pretty little hole until you’re writhing on the bed for more?” Hoshi continues heatedly, despite the affirmative no he gets from Jihoon. “How big was he? Did he almost make you come just by his size?”

Jihoon feels his breath hitch.

”Did you come first or did he?” Hoshi goes on, leaning in to brush his lips against Jihoon’s throat. “Did he fill you up like I did, darling? How many rounds did you go?”

Hoshi is trying to get him riled up, trying to get Jihoon’s plans to backfire on him and much to the alpha’s dismay, it’s working. Hoshi’s words are giving him images of their last session, of how the alpha had rimmed him wonderfully, how well Hoshi had filled him up and almost made him come just by his size alone. 

“Damn it, you bastard,” he breathes instead, baring his neck more as Hoshi kisses alongside his throat. “You’re good at this.”

”I know what you’re trying to do, darling,” Hoshi mutters. “It’s not gonna work.”

”Yeah?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow challengingly. “That just means I’ll have to do better on my set then.”

Hoshi leans back with a smirk, taking on said challenge.

”Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn’t very smutty but don’t worry, the smut will come in chapter 3. I wanted to get a chance to write about Jihoon’s side of the session and what he thought of Soonyoung, hehehehe. And of course, they’ll be booking another session soon 😉
> 
> I decided to add another chapter because Soonyoung topped for the most part in the last chapter, so it’ll be Jihoon’s turn next, hehehe. I posted this today because I wanted to focus more on comeback week next week, and I was honestly feeling pretty motivated from all the love and support you guys showed last chapter and on twitter, huhuhuhu T_T
> 
> Anyway, chapter 3 will probably be posted sometime next week depending what I write, hehe.
> 
> Also fun fact: As you know, this was supposed to be written for another fic in my drafts, but because of my poor work ethic, I decided to turn improvise and turn it into this fic instead, hehe. There was supposed to be a whole plot for this but I took that plot and incorporated it into IYDMP instead, so if you read any “mystical” stuff in IYDMP, just know that it came from the original draft this fic was supposed to be posted for :] So to my moots who are worried about my health, I’m doing fine <3 I’ll take a break from writing when comeback hits, hehe, I love you. You know who you are <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi dominates the bedroom this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be written a different way but then I listened to "Light a Flame" and I just 😀😀😀
> 
> I suggest listening to "Light a Flame" while reading this, hehehehe. It gets STEAMY. 
> 
> 🎶 <\-- if you see this, play “Light a Flame” 😉  
> ❤️ <\-- if you see this, play “All My Love"
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

It’s around 7:45 p.m. when Soonyoung finds himself seated in the front booth, Woozi’s hands strong on his shoulders.

“Alright, alpha.” Woozi brushes his lips against the shell of his ear, voice soft and kept quiet amidst the loudness of the music. “I’ll see you in a few. Mind if I borrow your jacket?”

The request itself is unusual, oddly domestic, but nonetheless, Soonyoung shrugs his jacket off and hands it to Woozi. The other alpha’s expression is nothing short of knowing as he takes the item, like he has something planned. Either way, Soonyoung is excited about what’s going to happen.

“Cold?” he questions.

Woozi gives him a mysterious smile. “You’ll see,” he says, hooking the item over his arm and walking into the staff room.

“Well, you found each other pretty quick,” a voice muses beside Soonyoung. “What was that about?"

Soonyoung turns his head to find Wonwoo smirking at him. If there’s anything he knows about his best friend, it’s that Wonwoo won’t stop nagging him until he says something. In this case, his little meet-up with Woozi.

“He saw me at the bar and came over,” is what he says. “It was a little unexpected but I think it was ‘cause he saw me talking to some girl who wanted to get with me. I might be delusional, but I like to think he got jealous or something. He hid it well though."

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “Girl?"

Soonyoung shrugs. “Some woman from the Gyeongsangnam province. Her name was...what was it? Seongyan? Soonyang? Saengkyu?” He blows out a breath; he could care less. “Something along those lines. I don’t know, don’t care. I gave her the rejection hotline when she asked for my number, so there’s that."

Junhui, whose shift has just ended, giggles in delight. “I taught you well."

Seungcheol, who’d been leaning against Wonwoo’s shoulder, snorts, “That bad?"

“She wasn’t that bad,” admits Soonyoung, cupping his chin in one hand as he draws patterns on the table. “A little bold, maybe, but I just...have my eyes on someone else."

Across the table, Chan chimes in cheekily, “Oh, we know, hyung. It’s like your eyes are magnetically drawn to Woozi-hyung whenever he’s in the room. It’s kinda funny, y’know? You look so whipped when you look at him."

Embarrassed as his friends laugh, Soonyoung flicks a random piece of corn chip at the younger alpha. “Yah,” he reprimands. “It’s not like that, you brat."

“Is it really not?” comes Wonwoo’s voice, soft and a lot more serious than before.

Soonyounng unconsciously pouts. He knows the deeper meaning behind Wonwoo’s question, something subtle that just the two of them know about — with the exception of Seungkwan now. He’d been wondering how to approach it on his way to the club without seeming crazy and he’d thought of all the outcomes that might come of it.

He’d thought about how Woozi would react — if he'd be overwhelmed and confused, if he’d be anxious about the whole thing and decide to block Soonyoung off any way possible once he told him what he’s been feeling. He’d considered the possibility of Woozi pretending he hadn’t felt a single thing, which is also plausible in its entirety.

He tells Wonwoo as much. “I don’t know how to go about it, y’know?” he sighs, almost forlornly. “Like, I wanna tell him in a way where he won’t feel too overwhelmed but at the same time, we’ll be on the same page. Like, he’ll understand and won’t find it weird."

Wonwoo nods understandingly. “When are you planning to tell him? It’s best to do it sooner rather than later."

Soonyoung gazes at the stage blankly. “I told him we’d talk after his set."

“Just be honest about what you found,” suggests Wonwoo. “Ask him if he feels the same way and just...start from there. Worst thing that can happen is he finds you weird, decides you’re an actual creep, blocks off all contact, and chooses never to see you again."

“Wow,” Soonyoung deadpans. “Really reassuring."

Wonwoo shrugs. “Just a possibility."

“Wow, so Hoshi’s got a crush,” Seungcheol teases, rather loudly in his tipsy state. “Hoshi’s got a crush!"

“Oh my god, lower your voice,” groans Soonyoung, feeling a headache coming on. “Anyway, it’s not...we’re not — “ He sighs. “I don’t know for sure yet, but it’s a possibility. Like, the signs are all there...I’m just not sure how Woozi feels about this whole thing, so I’ve been thinking about asking him tonight."

“Moving quick, don’t you think?” Wonwoo questions with a quirked eyebrow.

Soonyoung blinks, then deadpans at him. “You were just saying it’s best to tell him sooner than later."

Wonwoo grimaces. “I mean, like, tell him what you’ve been feeling, of course, but don’t go diving into a relationship. You barely know him, Hoshi."

Soonyoung purses his lips. “But _you_ guys know him. You wouldn’t be encouraging me to hook up with him if you knew he was a bad guy, would you? Unless you’re assholes, maybe.” 

Like that, Seungcheol waves his hand around. “Okay, do whatever you want. Woozi-yah’s not a bad guy."

“That easily?” Chan muses.

Seungcheol shrugs. “I’m just being honest,” he says. “I’ve known Woozi-yah for a long time now. He won’t do anything to Soonyoung. They’re both alphas anyway, so it’s not like they won’t battle it out in the bedroom later."

Scowling, ears red, Soonyoung leans over and swats his shoulder. “Who do you take me for?"

“Says the guy who was getting his neck vacuumed by Woozi’s mouth earlier — "

“Hyung,” Soonyoung cuts him off with a groan. “Can you not?"

Chan speaks up, “Whether or not you do tell him, you two would look good together. I think you two match very well too."

“Thanks for the encouragement, Dino.”

Soonyoung gives Chan a grateful look, feeling something warm in his chest at the two statements. Although Chan is the youngest out of their group, he acts way more mature than half of them. Soonyoung assumes it’s because he’s been around them for too long to not learn from their hectic behaviors.

Mingyu shows up to their booth not too long after, a smile on his face. “What’s going on?"

Wonwoo immediately shoves Seungcheol off him and pats the now empty spot next to him. “Nothing much,” he says, and Seungcheol scoffs beside him. “We’re talking about Hoshi and Woozi’s infatuation with each other."

“Oh.” Mingyu’s mouth drops into an ‘o’ as he slides into the booth next to Wonwoo. “Yeah, we heard about it. Woozi-hyung refused to tell us at first but Chimmy-hyung threatened to tell Suga-hyung what happened between you two, so he opened up pretty quickly after that."

“Suga-hyung is a little scary though,” Wonwoo says. “And Woozi is already scary enough on his own."

“Aren’t they related?” Chan speaks up, rather unhelpfully.

“Yeah, they’re cousins,” Mingyu affirms.

“They’re cousins?!” Soonyoung nearly shrieks. That’s it — he can feel his soul leave his body.

 _Oh, lord. Please forgive me for I have sinned,_ he thinks desperately. His mind gets to work pretty quickly, scaring him with images of Yoongi punching him into nothing but a pebble if the older alpha were to find out he’d bed his cousin. He should’ve noticed how similar they looked. He’d been naive.

Mingyu looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “They’re cousins,” he repeats. “Actually, doesn’t Suga-hyung know you too? What a coincidence."

“This is not a coincidence,” Soonyoung snaps. “Oh my god, do you know what’ll happen to me if hyung finds out I hooked up with his cousin? He’ll probably beat me to a pulp, y’know?” He sinks against the booth, covering his face.

Chan snickers, completely unashamed. “What makes you say that?"

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung groans. “I don’t even wanna remember. There was a dance competition one time, like, a year ago, and Chimmy-hyung and I were paired together to create a routine. He invited me to go to his house so we could practice so I went because, like, it was a fucking dance competition."

“Let me guess,” Wonwoo smirks. “Suga-hyung was there?"

“He was!” exclaims Soonyoung, slamming his palms on the table. “The whole time, he was sitting in the corner on his phone while we were trying to practice, but it was like he was watching me every time I wasn’t looking. I could feel his eyes on me, Won. It was scary! It was like he was making sure I wasn’t hitting on Chimmy-hyung, which, by the way, as attractive as he is, he’s not for me."

“Sounds like him,” Mingyu cackles. “Oh, I would pay to see your face the whole time."

“It’s not funny,” Soonyoung sulks. “I sweated bullets the whole time because I was that nervous. And when Chimmy-hyung left to get water, Suga-hyung was all like, ‘dumb down your smoothness, Kwon.’ Like, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Seungcheol is nearly in tears. “Oh, he definitely does not like you, Hosh."

“You think I don’t know that?"

“I feel sorry for you,” Wonwoo comforts, patting Soonyoung’s shoulder. “I really do."

“Your reassurance means nothing to me."

“Look at the bright side, hyung,” Mingyu chirps, smile curled high on his lips. “Woozi-hyung told us you looked like an Adonis on Saturday."

Soonyoung’s elbow nearly slips from where his palm is cupping his chin. “He said what now?"

“I don’t know how either, hyung. When I first heard him say that, I was like, ‘Is he blind?’ ‘cause you’re never hot.” Mingyu pauses. “You’re cute at most but I have to admit, you did look good on Saturday. Kwan’s really been improving his makeup skills, huh?"

Soonyoung ignores that. “What else did he say?” he asks eagerly, intrigued.

Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, like he’s trying to remember. After a few seconds, his eyebrows shoot up and his lips curl knowingly. Soonyoung immediately regrets asking when Mingyu says, “Bananas and Cheez-Its? Really, hyung?"

“What bananas and Cheez-Its?” Wonwoo asks curiously.

Seungcheol hums. “Come to think of it, I’m kinda craving Cheez-Its now."

“Gyu, don’t,” Soonyoung pleads, cheeks warm with embarrassment. “Oh my god, he _told_ you."

“Hyung,” Mingyu cackles again. “Hyung, why are bananas and Cheez-Its your safe words? I mean, I’m pretty sure Junnie-hyung uses some ridiculous safe words, but come on now. Bananas and Cheez-Its?"

“Wait, those were your safe words?” Chan bursts into laughter, fist slamming against the table.

Soonyoung groans, hiding his face again when he hears Wonwoo chuckle. He can feel his face become warmer at being exposed, and he wonders if Mingyu can, for once, shut his big mouth up in situations like these. Bananas and Cheez-Its seemed like a good call to make at the time, and in the end, he wasn’t kicked out from the room.

“Shut up,” he snaps. “It lightens the mood, okay? I thought it was pretty good."

“You sure Woozi wasn’t turned off by it?” snickers Junhui.

Soonyoung sniffs, crossing his arms. “No. In fact, he laughed and said he enjoyed it, so I’d say I win. End of story. Period. Next!"

Mingyu wipes a fake tear away, still cackling. “Whatever, hyung. Just know that’s perfect blackmail material. If Cheonsa-hyung found out about this, he’ll never let you live it down."

“Move on! Did he say anything else?” Soonyoung exclaims, wanting to move on from the subject as quickly as possible. The moment Jeonghan finds out what his safe words were, he’s done for.

“Well, he told us he wanted to see you a second time around,” Mingyu says with a cheeky grin. “Something about wanting to get to know you more. You should’ve seen him praising you. He was _so_ red, hyung. It didn’t help that everyone else kept teasing him."

“Oh,” Soonyoung says, throat dry. “That’s — he praised me?"

“Oh god,” Wonwoo groans. “So you _do_ have a praise kink!” 

Soonyoung gapes at him. “Why do you make it sound like you’ve been _wondering_ what kink I have?!"

🎶

Before Wonwoo can retort any further, the lights dim down and the familiar yet different music lulls through the room, singing to his heart warmly. It’s that siren’s call again. A _tap tap tap_ of the bass and the crooning of a melody, entrancing.

Head turning to the stage, Soonyoung finds himself anticipating what’s coming up next. The warmth in his chest swivels upwards like a tornado, creating a whirlwind of dull intensity. Now that he knows why the warmth is present, he’s no longer confused, but it still doesn’t do anything to quell the worry inside him. Worry of screwing up, for making the same mistake again.

Eyes catching sight of a familiar figure strutting from the back of the stage, he finds the worry becoming inferior to his thoughts as he watches Woozi walk towards the pole. He’s holding Soonyoung’s jacket over his shoulder, eyes dark and alluring as his glossed lips sing silently to the words of the song. 

Soonyoung presses his lips against the side of his pointer finger, eyes hyper-focused on Woozi’s movements. The alpha wraps a dainty hand around the pole and twirls around it gracefully, ankle boots spinning underneath him. His eyes wash over the crowd and for the split second they make eye contact, Woozi’s lips curl up knowingly.

Preparing himself, knowing there’s going to be hell to pay if he doesn’t, Soonyoung watches as Woozi turns around to expose his backside. He looks pretty from behind too, pale back smooth and milky, more than capable of bearing marks. His shoulders flex beneath his skin and if it weren’t for the abs, nobody probably would’ve guessed how chiseled his muscles really are.

Woozi takes a moment to smoothly slide his arms through the red leather jacket. It shouldn’t have made him look any better than before, but Soonyoung feels his heart hammer faster in his chest at the sight.

It’s as though Woozi knows what putting on the item meant. It’s not the jacket itself or how it looks deceivingly good on him, but rather, the fact that Woozi is wearing the jacket and knowing it belongs to Soonyoung, like he’s intentionally wearing it to show everyone what had happened between the two of them.

Soonyoung distantly hears Seungcheol whistle. “Well, you know what that means."

Swallowing, unable to provide a clear answer, Soonyoung utters, “Uh-huh."

Then Woozi’s eyes find his again, glinting tauntingly. His tongue slides against his teeth, before his bottom lip is being tugged between said teeth. Still turned around, he slowly sinks into a squat and spreads his thighs wide, the hand that had been on the pole now traveling down between his legs teasingly.

Trying to control his breathing, Soonyoung shifts a little into a more comfortable position. Had Seungkwan given him tighter pants, he’d probably rip them by now. 

Woozi continues his sultry movements, raising himself up a little and then dropping down. He does this a few more times and it takes Soonyoung a moment to realize the movements aren’t just _bouncing._

Hips moving back and forth, eyes hooded, Woozi tilts his head backwards with a hand gently caressing his throat. His other hand reaches in front of him, giving everyone a clear view of what he’s doing. Hips still grinding against the air, he raises his hand right into the light and spreads his fingers.

Soonyoung feels his pants tighten considerably upon seeing thick strands of pre-come connecting between Woozi’s slim fingers. Trying to get himself back together, he fails to understand how much more he can take when he sees Woozi bring his fingers to his mouth, a sneaky tongue darting out to curl around his digits.

As hoots and hollers rip through the crowd, Soonyoung finds himself subconsciously tapping the table to get Chan’s attention, eyes still attached and mind going haywire at the sight.

“Get me water, please,” he croaks pathetically. “I need to — I need, uh — my throat is dry."

He hears Wonwoo and Mingyu snicker loudly next to him and Seungcheol cackles, not even bothering to be subtle. Nonetheless, the younger alpha stands up and grins at Soonyoung.

“Why bother with water when you’re probably gonna eat him out later?” Chan asks, more or less correct. “One water, coming up."

As Chan slips away from the table, Soonyoung finds himself licking his lips as Woozi slowly stands up, making a show of caressing his ass and leaving a trail of pre-come that drips down the back of his thighs. His tongue darts out again as he spins around the pole, head falling back and exposing more of his bare neck.

 _Mark,_ thinks Soonyoung absentmindedly. _Mark, mark, mark._

Watching the other alpha with careful eyes, he concludes that the set has been going on for too long when he realizes how tight his pants are. Threatening to burst, he crosses his legs but realizes his mistake when he feels himself strain even more against the thick fabric. 

Of course, that’s when Woozi decides that’s the best moment to start stalking up to him, the shadows from the lights making him seem more of a silhouette than a person. Despite that, Soonyoung can see the glint in his eye, his damn tongue coming out to swipe across his glossed lips smoothly. 

“And that’s our cue,” Wonwoo muses. “Come on, Gyu. Let’s go to the bar and find Vernon and them, yeah?"

Soonyoung distantly hears Mingyu giggle before Wonwoo’s shoving him off the other side of the booth, the both of them escaping the inevitable event that is Woozi. He’s inwardly grateful the two decided to give them “private” time, if you could call it that, considering they’re still in an open area, but he knows he’s going to get the runt of all the teasing when they meet up again.

“How nice of them,” Woozi muses once they’re within hearing range amidst the loud booming of the music. “I have you all to myself now."

Soonyoung clears his dry throat and wets his lips, holding his hand out as a gesture to _come here._ ”Very fortunate, I must say."

Woozi smiles knowingly, taking his hand and using it as leverage to straddle his lap. Soonyoung feels his breath hitch at the sudden contact between them, hands automatically holding Woozi against him by his waist. His thumbs gently graze the smooth skin beneath his jacket, and the whole being in his lap distracts him from the sudden change of music. 

_His jacket._

“So...did you like it?” asks Woozi, leaning close. 

Soonyoung bites the inside of his cheek. “A little too much, I think.”

Woozi laughs in amusement, beginning a slow grind between their hips. “I can see that,” he says, then backtracks. “Or actually, I can feel that.” He pointedly brushes their crotches together, eliciting a hiss from the dancer. “Shall we take care of that? Or did we have something else scheduled first on our agenda?”

Soonyoung guides his hips carefully, tilting his head back. “Do you care if we get a little off track? I don’t think my pants can wait.”

Laughing again, Woozi gets off his lap and grabs his hand, pulling him up. “Let’s go then, alpha.”

The title name shouldn’t have Soonyoung feeling excited; it’s just a title name. He assumes it’s a kink he’s yet to discover about himself, and when Woozi leads him into the direction of the private rooms, he can’t help but think about how many other hidden kinks he has.

They’re greeted by Ailee who’s, as usual, manning the receptionist desk. However, she’s not the only one. Jimin and Junhui are also there, the both of them seemingly keeping Ailee company instead of entertaining customers. The eldest of the trio spots them first, her expression lighting up and catching the attention of the other two as they all turn to look at them.

”Woozi-yah, Hoshi-yah,” croons Ailee. “Back for round two, huh?”

Soonyoung mentally takes note of the lack of formalities. If he’d gotten on Ailee’s good side already, he must be doing everything right so far. He just hopes she’s not as mischievous as Jeonghan lest he wants to be teased again. 

”Round four, actually,” Woozi corrects, and Soonyoung feels his face flame at the sudden bluntness. He vaguely wonders if Woozi’s been keeping track of their rounds. “If he needs to sign anything, make it quick, please.”

”Calm down, darling,” Soonyoung chuckles, gently hooking his thumb under Woozi’s garments. “I’m not going anywhere.”

”Have you hooked up with anyone else after Saturday, Hoshi?” hums Ailee. “Just in case you might’ve gotten STD’s and need to get tested first. This may be a strip club, but the manager doesn’t take too kindly to those types of things."

Although Soonyoung knows it’s part of the process, he can’t help but feel a pang in his heart at the mention of hooking up. Sure, he and Woozi did hook up, but with the warm feeling in his chest, that hook up means so much more than just a simple fucking.

”Just Woozi,” he confirms, staring Ailee in the eye.

Ailee stares back at him for a moment, then her lips curl up. “A loyal one,” she teases to Woozi.

Woozi only laughs but doesn’t say anything, shaking his head. If Soonyoung isn’t mistaken, he thinks there’s a tinge of red to his ears and he internally feels giddy at the sight. A sign, he thinks, that maybe Woozi feels their connection too. 

”Hold up, hold up. ‘Darling?'” Jimin muses, sounding a little surprised. “Yah, Woozi, where did you get that jacket?”

”Not mine,” answers Woozi, then jerks a thumb back at Soonyoung. “His. I used it for my set. Speaking of which, I thought you two were going up?”

“The Kim's are going,” Junhui says dismissively, then, without missing a beat, ”You sure that jacket was just for your set?” His eyes flicker back and forth between the two men. He has a knowing spark in his orbs, and in all his years of knowing Junhui, Soonyoung knows he’s holding back from saying something. He doesn’t know whether or not that’s a good thing. 

Woozi smiles, looking equally sly. “Maybe not.” His eyes stray to Soonyoung’s, lips stretching wider. “Pick a number, one through ten.”

“Rooms two and three are taken,” Ailee says, catching on.

”Seven,” Soonyoung says automatically. 

Woozi turns to Ailee. “Room seven it is, noona.”

Ailee crosses out room seven on what looks to be a checklist. “Alrighty then. You’re good to go.” She walks round to unlatch the rope, giving them a teasing smile as Woozi leads Soonyoung inside, then croons, “Have fun."

As soon as the elevator door slides open, they walk further down the hall than before, past rooms two and three, where Soonyoung can faintly hear moans and grunts. He feels his ears warm up in embarrassment; had he known the rooms weren’t as soundproof as he thought, he probably wouldn’t have been so loud before. He wonders if people heard them passing by.

“Here we are,” hums Woozi when they approach a dark oak door. He flips the sign _vacant_ to _occupied,_ then opens the door and leads Soonyoung into the room.

If Soonyoung thought the last room they’d hooked up in was fancy, this room might as well be equal to that of a bedroom in a mansion. 

Instead of the purple and red theme from the last room, it’s all monochromatic, in hues of blacks and whites and grays. It’s a lot more simplistic, akin to that of a modern look. The bed is the same model, though the covers are different shades of gray. A black dresser stands opposite the bed, and black nightstands on either side of the bed. Instead of candles, there’s dimly lit lights on the ceiling. It’s a clean look, one that they’ll probably ruin to filth.

“Make yourself comfortable,” says Woozi, rummaging through the dresser. “Do you mind if I try something tonight?"

Soonyoung sits at the edge of the bed leisurely, tilting his head. “Go for it."

Woozi throws him a cunning smile over his shoulder, his body shielding whatever he’s pulling out of the dresser drawer, but Soonyoung doesn’t complain. Especially not when he has a beautiful and more closer view of Woozi’s backside. From his angle, he can see how much more built the alpha's body is, and he unconsciously licks his lips.

“We’re gonna play a little game,” says Woozi after a few moments. “But first, I need you to memorize what this room looks like."

Lifting an eyebrow, Soonyoung reflexively looks around the room, eyes taking in every little detail his brain can manage. Although his eyes may be small, they’re sharp and detail-oriented, and he finds them lingering on Woozi, who’s now leaning against the dresser and watching him, before he turns his head to take in the other half of the room.

”Do I need to memorize you too?” he asks playfully, eyes traveling back onto Woozi again. He can’t help it.

Woozi’s lips curl up. “That won’t be needed, but you can take a picture later and it’ll last longer.”

Soonyoung chuckles. “Noted.”

Moving away from the dresser, Woozi walks up towards him, revealing the item he’d been rummaging for in the dresser. It’s a blindfold, long and black with a white criss-cross pattern on it. Soonyoung feels his interest twitch at the sight, and it doesn’t escape Woozi’s notice.

”We are going to play a little game,” he says, voice soft and alluring. “Are you in?"

Soonyoung eyes the blindfold, then lets his gaze flicker to Woozi’s. He looks like he wants to challenge him, but Soonyoung knows that a game as devious as this only means Woozi wants to get to know him more, and really, who is he to back out of a challenge?

Grinning, feeling the excitement swell, he whispers, “Game on."

“Now, alpha, do you remember us getting to know each other the last time we met? All the questions you asked me?”

”Yes, sir,” Soonyoung answers, eyes fluttering closed when the slim piece of fabric slips over his eyes. Instantly, the rest of his senses other than his sight are heightened tremendously, his body realizing his sight has disappeared.

”I’m going to ask you questions about me,” says Woozi softly into his ear, fingers working deftly to create a knot at the back. Soonyoung feels shivers rack down his spine at how sensitive his hearing is now, especially with his sight taken away. “You have to answer the questions correctly, okay? For every question you get right, I’ll strip one piece of clothing from you, and then me.”

Soonyoung inhales, exhales. “Sounds good.”

He can almost feel Woozi smile. “Sounds good,” he repeats, then slips a finger between the back of Soonyoung’s head and the knot to make sure it isn’t too tight. “Also, if you get the answer wrong, that’s one minute of you not being able to touch me while I give you a lap dance.”

Soonyoung feels his throat dry. “O-Oh.” His voice cracks. “Is that so? You’ll be giving me a lap dance while you’re asking me questions?”

”Yes, sir,” hums Woozi, sounding pleased with his reaction. His boots clack against the floor, voice becoming distant. Alluring music suddenly plays in the background, sounding _very_ seductive. “...I have restraints prepared, just so you know.”

🎶

> **_By a narrow margin, it glides along_ **
> 
> **_The secret sign that has made contact at the verge_ **
> 
> **_So that the voice of my tickling heart_ **
> 
> **_Can be shaken in the middle of a silent lake_ **

”Lovely,” says Soonyoung sarcastically, nearly jumping in surprise when he feels Woozi straddle him, his back against his front. His hands instinctively come up to caress the alpha’s silky smooth thighs, and he has to suppress the frustration of not seeing him. He must look so pretty right now. “Are we starting?”

”Mhm,” hums Woozi, beginning a slow grind between their hips. “It’ll get progressively harder, so question one: what is my code name?”

”Woozi,” answers Soonyoung.

He hears Woozi make a pleased sound before he feels him move in his lap, presumably leaning forward when a sudden coldness hits Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung bites the inside of his cheek as his erection strains at the sudden movement and he holds his breath, almost not noticing when his right shoe slips off. There’s a deft thud, then the warmth near his front is back.

Woozi hums again, voice sounding closer. “Are you holding back, darling?"

“No,” comes Soonyoung’s slow reply. “Just...trying not to come.”

There’s a surprised laugh, and then he feels Woozi press a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. Turning his head a little, he chases after him and is immensely satisfied when the other alpha grants him his desire and presses their lips together. Considering Woozi isn’t facing him, he thinks their position looks rather awkward.

> **_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_ **
> 
> **_As we depend on light from a single candle_ **
> 
> **_We look at the light as we search for one another_ **
> 
> **_Our shadows meet to become one_ **

Woozi mutters against his lips, “Question two: where am I from?"

 _Satoori,_ Soonyoung thinks distantly. “Busan."

He feels a firm kiss on his mouth before the coldness returns and he has to suppress a whine when he feels Woozi lean down again to take his other shoe off. He mentally berates himself for wearing so much clothing, but he rather likes their little game of foreplay.

He lets out a grunt when Woozi seems to turn around in his lap to properly straddle him. Gentle fingers caress his jaw and tilt his chin up, then the alpha’s familiar plush lips press against his. He feels his right hand being guided upwards, until he meets firm yet smooth skin, and assumes he’s holding Woozi by the waist now. He can feel the red leather jacket graze against his knuckles and has to suppress a purr of satisfaction.

“Question three,” whispers Woozi, trailing kisses from his mouth down to his jaw. “How many customers have been a pain in my ass so far?"

Soonyoung tilts his head, staying quiet for a moment as he mulls over the question. His thoughts scatter when he feels Woozi nibble lightly on the base of his neck, not enough to leave a mark, and he struggles to collect himself. He really doesn’t want to separate from Woozi if he were to get the question wrong.

_“You make it sound like your customers were a pain in the ass.”_

_“Not literally, of course. None of them have reached that level.”_

“One,” is what he says, tone careful.

He feels Woozi smile against his shoulder, tone teasing as he repeats, “One?"

“Yeah. Me."

His lips curl up when Woozi laughs again, then the alpha is resuming his actions of kissing down his neck again, hips still lazily grinding against Soonyoung's. “Okay, alpha, I’ll let that slide only because it’s true."

The coldness comes back as he feels Woozi take his right sock off, and as soon as the warmth comes back, Soonyoung lets his hands glide up and down Woozi’s body, fingers grazing smooth skin and harnesses. He lets himself memorize the feeling, all the tiny bumps and imperfections that make the other alpha all the more real. His fingers gently brush against Woozi’s spine, the dips of his abs, and his natural curves.

> **_We pretend like we don’t know although we know_ **
> 
> **_That we need today_ **
> 
> **_We already know losing control_ **
> 
> **_Ah yeah, eh eh_ **

“Question four,” sighs Woozi pleasantly, leaning into him as Soonyoung continues to touch, touch, touch. “What are my definite no-no’s?"

Soonyoung licks his lips. He’s pretty sure he and Woozi have similar kinks and if he knows himself well, he definitely doesn’t like masochism, humiliation, cuckolding, voyeurism, and a bunch more he can’t think of at the moment right now.

_”I, um — I don’t really like being degraded either..."_

_“Definitely no watersports or masochism. Watersports, just plain disgusting. You won’t believe the amount of times I had to turn down clients because they had a piss kink.”_

“Watersports,” Soonyoung starts slowly, “and masochism. You don’t like degradation either."

Woozi hums, sounding impressed. “Wow,” he says. “Not even my regulars remember these types of things."

Ignoring the ‘regulars’ part, Soonyoung opts to say, “That’s not very good."

“Not very good,” agrees Woozi, leaning away for a moment.

Soonyoung feels his left sock come off, and he has to hide the satisfaction on his face when both of his feet are finally free. Woozi’s hips grind down a little harder against his when the alpha comes back up to resume their original position, and he lets a small groan slip out.

“Fifth question,” Woozi says, lips trailing down Soonyoung’s neck once more. “I told you what my side job is, right? Earlier? What is it?"

“Producer."

“In...?"

“Music."

Soonyoung feels Woozi’s fingertips trail from his biceps to his arms, down his thighs before going back up to his hips. He unconsciously holds his breath when those delicate fingertips work to undo his belt, and his arousal twitches like it senses how close Woozi’s touch is. And then his belt is sliding out from the loops of his pants, then...that’s it.

“Are you kidding me?” he groans, unable to help himself.

Woozi snorts. “A belt counts as a piece of clothing too, y’know?"

“Fine, okay. Ask me the next question."

> **_The end of the secret swamp is a new start_ **
> 
> **_Don’t rush, despacito, at this temperature right now_ **

Laughing, Woozi presses another kiss to the corner of his lips, adding onto the teasing. “Eager?” he questions, but obeys anyway. “Question six: how old am I?"

Clicking his tongue, Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow as he scrambles through his mind in search of an answer. He vaguely remembers Woozi saying something about working in the club for a few years. He lets his brain do the math and internally counts his fingers.

“You are...” he trails off, recounting in his head just to make sure, “the same age as me."

“So you can remember my definite no-no’s but it took you that long to remember my age?” comes Woozi’s teasing reply.

“Math wasn’t my best subject,” defends Soonyoung. 

He can almost see Woozi’s smile, and he lifts his arms when his shirt becomes untucked from his pants and removed from his torso. He feels goosebumps break out on his skin when he realizes just how cold the room is, which clashes with the warmth emitting from Woozi’s body.

“Well, you’re moving onto question seven, so I’d say you’re doing pretty well,” Woozi says playfully. “Hmm...what should I ask you? Oh — what did I rate the guy who ‘ate’ — “ He curls two fingers twice, “ — me out?"

Oh, now Soonyoung is doomed.

> **_Light a flame on your heart_ **
> 
> **_Light a flame on your heart_ **
> 
> **_A flame on your heart_ **

Licking his lips, he wills his brain to cooperate with him as he tries to remember the answer. He definitely knows that the rating was on the lower end of the scale and by that, he means _way_ lower down the scale. He can’t exactly remember the number, and Woozi’s hands on his waist really isn’t helping him in the slightest, so he blurts out what he deems an educated guess.

“Two...?"

There’s a pause.

A click of a tongue, then the hands are taken away. “Hands behind your back, alpha. No touching."

Soonyoung groans. “Are you serious?” Nonetheless, he unwillingly places his hands behind him, fingers curling against the velvet covers. “What was it?"

He can almost hear Woozi smiling. “I said he was fucking raw."

Another groan slips past his lips as he throws his head back in dismay. Woozi’s hands are back on his torso before he knows it, roaming up and down his sides teasingly. He bites hard on the inside of his cheek, lips curling down in a frown when Woozi laughs.

“How long does this last for?” he questions.

“Only for a minute, don’t worry.” Another pause. “But...I’m willing to compromise if you can get yourself under control."

Soonyoung doesn’t like the sound of that. “What does that mean...?"

There’s a snicker but Woozi doesn’t say anything further. Instead, his hands roam up and down Soonyoung’s bare chest, fingertips lightly grazing across his dark buds and causing the alpha to shiver involuntarily. His hands tighten around the covers, and he’s starting to realize what Woozi means by “get yourself under control.”

> **_Don’t need a loud noise_ **
> 
> **_The sound of the clock is our metronome_ **

He subconsciously holds his breath when Woozi’s hand glides downward, his other hand cupping the nape of his neck. He can feel skilled fingers working deftly to unzip the zipper on his pants and unbutton the button, and he twitches nervously, unsure of what to expect.

It’s then that Soonyoung feels plush lips press against the side of his throat, dangerously close to his scent gland. Breathing heavily, his fingers curl tighter around the covers, and he tilts his head a little more and tries to focus on one sensation at a time.

It’s almost too much. Woozi’s hand on his nape, his other hand now hovering teasingly over his crotch; his lips, pressing small, wet butterfly kisses along his neck and pecking all around his scent gland almost mockingly; his hips, still rolling against his and brushing against his front. Everything about it is almost too much, but then Woozi makes an abrupt movement, too quick for Soonyoung to sense.

He jumps at the sudden palm pressing firmly against his clothed erection, a surprised hiss slipping from his tongue. His left hand shoots up to grab at Woozi reflexively, grab for purchase on his body, for support, but he catches himself at the last second, warmth emitting from the alpha’s body and radiating to his fingertips, maybe just centimeters from touching traitorously at Woozi’s skin. 

With a heavy exhale and a hard swallow, he redirects his hand to his mouth instead, biting down hard on his knuckle as Woozi continues to palm him through his boxers. 

“That was awfully close of you, alpha,” teases Woozi against his neck, sounding thoroughly amused and mildly impressed.

Soonyoung lets out a breathless chuckle. “My self control is a little weaker around you."

Woozi makes another pleased sound. “Flattering,” he says. 

> **_Amor, this one word_ **
> 
> **_Amor, makes me take a deep breath_ **
> 
> **_Amor, no explanation is needed_ **

The coolness of the air suddenly hits Soonyoung when he feels Woozi stand up, leaving him exposed. A whine sits at the tip of his tongue and he isn’t afraid to show his displeasure, opting for a pout instead. He can feel Woozi’s amusement radiating in front of him but he doesn’t care.

Laughing, Woozi cups his face and pecks him. “Relax, alpha,” he soothes. “I’m right here. Remember when I told you to memorize the room?"

“Mhm,” hums Soonyoung, trying to capture Woozi’s lips again unashamedly.

Woozi lets him do as he pleases but talks in between kisses, and Soonyoung can feel him smiling against his lips.

“We’re gonna play another game — “ Kiss. “You’re still gonna be blindfolded — “ Kiss, “ — but the objective of the game is — “ Kiss, “ — to try and find me using only your ears — “ Kiss. “I’ll make a noise in a random part of the room — “ Kiss, “ — and you have to tell me where I am — “ Kiss. “If you do well, I’ll reward you — “ Kiss. “Did you get that?"

“Mhm,” Soonyoung hums again, smiling when Woozi laughs against his lips.

A couple more pecks later with soft chuckles from Woozi’s end, the other alpha finally stands up and moves away from him. The coolness hits Soonyoung once more, body craving for more body heat. Even just those few seconds away from Woozi makes the alpha inside him whine with displeasure.

He catches the sound of buckles, then a soft hum of what sounds like relief. 

“You're lucky I’m taking my heels off,” Woozi speaks up. “Less for you to worry about."

“I think I have a lot to worry about."

Another laugh, and then the room falls into silence. Soonyoung’s ears twitch, hearing for any sort of indication of where the other alpha could be luring, but Woozi is quiet. He opts to try to remember what’s in the room while he waits, breath stilted in an effort to aid him in this game.

> **_Like the clock’s hand, I want to keep going at a consistent rate right now_ **

A few more seconds, then a click of a tongue.

Soonyoung’s head instantly swivels to the direction he heard it in, which happens to be on the far right. Simple and monochromatic, that’s how the room had looked. He vaguely remembers two nightstands on either side of the bed.

“To my right, by the nightstand,” he says.

Woozi makes no sort of indication that he’s right but he falls silent again, so Soonyoung assumes he’s on the move. If he concentrates hard enough, he can just barely hear the soft padding of Woozi’s feet against the floor, and he leans back on his hands, head bowed to focus.

There’s a hum.

Soonyoung turns to his left, head raising as he looks in the direction he thinks he heard Woozi in. “By the other nightstand."

Silence.

A kissing sound, in front of him.

“In front of the dresser."

“Are you sure you’re not peeking?” asks Woozi, sounding amused. His voice travels around the room. “I think you’re cheating."

“I’d never cheat on you,” Soonyoung says smoothly, a cheeky grin on his lips when he feels hands tighten the knot at the back of his head ever so slightly, making sure it’s not loose enough to slip off.

Woozi snorts, “Flirt,” then the room falls quiet again.

Soonyoung waits, anticipation building up inside him again as the silence begins to become almost deafening.

A snap in the corner of the room.

“By the door,” he responds without a doubt.

“So that was one for your pants, one for your boxers, another for my top, and another for my bottom piece,” lists Woozi. “You’re getting awfully close to winning this game, alpha, and I quite like wearing your jacket. Your scent is nice. Maybe the last one should be for your blindfold instead?"

Soonyoung inhales sharply at the image of Woozi wearing his jacket. It’s erotic, the thought of the alpha wearing nothing but his jacket, and Soonyoung only feels a tad bit guilty for his filthy thoughts. 

> **_We pretend like we don’t know although we know_ **

“Whatever you want,” is what he says, unsure of what he wants himself.

Frankly, he rather likes the feeling of the blindfold against his eyes. Except for his sight, every other sense is heightened drastically, and the nerves inside his body tingle with every sound that comes his way. Maybe he’s just a bit sensitive, but when he thinks of how it would feel to be inside Woozi with the blindfold on, he can’t help but curl his fingers tighter around the bedsheets.

He doesn’t realize how lost he is in his own thoughts when he feels hands settle on either of his kneecaps, a soft kissing sound coming from between his legs. He almost jumps, body tingling with the sudden sensations, overloaded. He can feel his breath becoming stilted at the realization.

“Where am I, alpha?” comes Woozi’s voice, soft and alluring.

Exhaling slowly, trying to get his senses under control, Soonyoung whispers, “In front of me."

Woozi’s hands pet at his knees for a moment, slowly going up and down his thighs, then back up again. Up, up, until his fingers are slipping into his pants and tugging gently, indicating he wants it off. 

Obeying, also wanting to get the tight restraint off, Soonyoung slips his pants off easily and feels a major relief when the tightness disappears. The relief doesn’t last for long though. Or, it does, but not in the way he doesn’t want it to.

“This too, Hoshi,” Woozi says softly, a teasing lilt to his voice as he sneakily slips a finger underneath Soonyoung’s boxers. Pulling away, he lets the fabric snap back.

> **_We’re falling for each other_ **

Letting out a noise of surprise, Soonyoung takes a few quick seconds to get himself together, afraid he’ll become more sensitive if he isn’t careful. Slipping his boxers off, he tries to calm himself down by thinking about how nice his code name rolls off Woozi’s tongue, and he realizes that the stripper only ever calls him by ‘alpha.'

Once he’s bare, he lets out an involuntary shiver and grabs a hold of himself quickly, squeezing tight. He can feel the blood rushing south and north, and his face warms up when he realizes he’s at Woozi’s mercy now. Feeling vulnerable, he instinctively closes his legs together, only for Woozi to spread them back apart.

“You want the blindfold off?” questions Woozi.

Now Soonyoung is beginning to think maybe seeing Woozi now isn’t such a good idea if he’s this sensitive.

“Later, maybe,” he croaks, licking his lips as he mindlessly strokes himself as a distraction. He can feel the pre-come dripping over his knuckles.

There’s a sudden cold gust of air against his cock and he jumps with a hiss. Okay, maybe it isn’t such a good idea to not take the blindfold off, especially when his senses are heightened, but either way he’ll end up just as sensitive without it.

“You’re so wet down there, alpha,” croons Woozi, sounding amused. “There’s so much...even I don’t think I leak this much."

His hands are back to rubbing up and down Soonyoung’s thighs and although it’s meant to be soothing, the alpha feels anything but relaxed. It’s like every touch ignites a spark inside him that sets off more sparks. Like an endless chain reaction, making his body tense with anticipation.

“How bad is it?"

There’s a quiet chuckle. “Definitely not bad.” Woozi removes Soonyoung’s hand from his shaft and replaces it with his own. “You look so much bigger up close, you know? I’m surprised I was able to take this last time."

Soonyoung swallows hard. “Don’t say that,” he croaks when he feels Woozi’s fingers wrap around him. “Really...don’t say that...That’s...” He covers his mouth in embarrassment, and can feel the heat rushing to his ears.

> **_We already know losing control_ **
> 
> **_Ah yeah, eh eh_ **

He guesses the majority of alphas would be rather prideful after hearing such a compliment, but Soonyoung is anything but. He rather enjoys getting praised actually, loves hearing compliments about him because really, who doesn’t? When it comes to situations like these though, where he’s actually physically and emotionally attracted to someone, his love for praise can shoot up to the point where it can become too much for him.

And he may or may not be getting his first proper blowjob.

He hears Woozi hum, and it sounds a lot closer to his crotch now. “You should see how red you are,” the alpha mumbles, slowly stroking Soonyoung from base to tip. “Don’t tell me this is your first time getting a blowjob?"

_Hit the nail right in the head._

“Depends what you’re gonna do,” Soonyoung says breathily, pulling his hand away from his mouth and licking his lips. “I’ve never had an actual proper blowjob, I guess...?"

Woozi’s hand stops, and Soonyoung has to lock his throat tight to prevent a needy whine from slipping out.

“What do you mean ‘proper’ blowjob?” questions Woozi.

Soonyoung feels the embarrassment come crawling up his chest again. “I hooked up with someone once, like, back in college,” he starts, subtly shifting his hips for more friction against Woozi’s hand. “I didn’t know how innocent she was until she quite literally started blowing on my dick. When I asked her what she was doing, she looked at me with the most confidence I've ever seen and said, ‘I’m blowing you.’"

He hears Woozi laugh, and feels his own lips curl up a little. 

“Oh my god,” Woozi snorts, moving his hand again. “Wait, actually? What happened after?"

“I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry ‘cause she looked like she thought she knew what she was doing,” Soonyoung admits. “I told her to stop because it got awkward when she asked me why I wasn’t...finished. I didn’t know how to explain to her that a blowjob isn’t really...a blowjob."

Woozi laughs again, and Soonyoung can feel his breath getting closer to his cock. He tenses in anticipation, but the other alpha keeps talking.

“Any other blowjob blowouts?” he teases.

Soonyoung grimaces. “I had a roommate for a week back in my second year of college. I guess he was kinda interested in me or just wanted to get laid ‘cause he asked me if he could blow me, and I was like, ‘You know what? Why not?’” He leans back on his hands in thought. “It was alright, I guess. He liked it sloppy though, and I got kinda turned off with how much spit he was using. He was, like, I don’t know, some sort of hose or something. He just wouldn’t stop drooling."

“At least he gave you a blowjob?” Woozi tries.

Soonyoung makes a dramatic, pained groan. “Thing is, he used teeth. His lips were chapped too, so that kinda added to the pain."

He hears Woozi suck in a breath. “Oh no. Why would he do that? If he’s so eager to give you a blow, he should know that the first rule is to never use your teeth."

“I guess he assumed I had the same kinks as him,” Soonyoung sighs. “I signed for a room change two days after ‘cause he wouldn’t stop asking if he could do it again."

“Well, alpha, I’d be honored to be giving you your first proper blowjob then,” Woozi laughs, gripping at the base and lipping the head. “I think it’s well-deserved."

Soonyoung inhales slowly, fingers curling into the bedsheets with anticipation, then exhales a soft, “Please."

> **_The end of the secret swamp is a new start_ **

He doesn’t feel anything at first, just the gentle graze of Woozi’s lips against the tip of his cock. Soft breathing hits his shaft, sending tingles repetitively up and down his body. 

He’s not exactly sure what to expect. Knowing it would turn him right off if he thinks of teeth and an excessive amount of drool, he tries to focus on how soft Woozi’s lips are. Definitely not chapped like his college blowout, but it almost feels like a silk pillow. If he loses focus, he’d probably think Woozi isn’t actually touching him.

Then he feels the alpha sink down on him a little lower, just enough to take in the tip. A graze of his tongue just underneath the head has Soonyoung letting out a breathy moan, toes curling in anticipation as Woozi suckles the head, lips curled underneath teeth to prevent unnecessary pain.

He feels Woozi pull away momentarily only to lick a long stripe down his shaft and pulls back up, only to do the same to the other side, effectively coating him in a thin layer of makeshift lube. He lets out another moan, sensitive, and can feel himself leak more when Woozi goes back to take the head inside his mouth again.

He doesn’t realize how tense he is until he feels Woozi's hands massage his thighs. He feels him pull away with a soft pop, laughing quietly.

“You need to relax, alpha,” he coos, voice like a soft croon. “You’ll feel a lot better without the tension."

“I can’t help it,” Soonyoung says, and he’s a little surprised at how flustered he sounds. 

He hears Woozi hum in thought. “Should we take off the blindfold then? I think you’re nervous because you can’t see what I’m doing."

Automatically, Soonyoung reaches up to let his fingers graze against the black cloth around his eyes. He can feel another wave of heat spread down his chest, embarrassingly so. He supposes he’s going to have to find the confidence to face Woozi later either way.

“Sure,” he says after a few moments, already reaching up to undo the knot.

It takes a few panicked seconds before the cloth falls from his face, and he blinks the blurriness from his vision. His eyes immediately find Woozi’s, and if it were possible for him to become harder, he would.

Woozi is staring back at him with hooded, alluring eyes, fully naked with the exception of his red leather jacket still hanging over his shoulders. He’s got a hand wrapped around Soonyoung’s shaft, stroking lazily yet expertly, other hand wrapped around his own shaft in the same motion. His lips are also slick with spit and gloss, attached to the tip of Soonyoung’s cock with a sneaky tongue curling around him.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung breathes, ears becoming warm at the sight. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, darling."

A faint blush dusts on Woozi’s cheeks, but the alpha grins slyly at him. Reaching over, he places Soonyoung’s hand in his hair. “You can tug,” he says, tilting his head a little. “I don’t mind tugging so long as you stop when I’ve reached my limit."

“Well, what’s your limit?"

Woozi hums again and sucks the tip for a moment to catch the pre-come dripping out, eliciting a hiss from the alpha. He pulls away with another soft pop.

“Last I checked, I can take six inches?"

Soonyoung clears his throat, trying to hide how surprised he is. He shouldn’t be, really, because Woozi has experience in these sorts of things. He doesn’t know what kind of answer he’d been expecting, but it’s a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

“Oh, he says instead. “Oh, okay. That’s...wow.”

Woozi laughs, lips closed around the slit teasingly. “If this becomes a regular thing, I’d love to practice on you.”

This time, Soonyoung chokes, hand flying to cover his mouth in embarrassment. He’s so hard now it’s starting to hurt, and the image of Woozi deepthroating him isn’t helping his erection. He thinks he can come like this, as humiliating as it is, just by the description the stripper is giving him. He likes to think he’s a dreamer, someone with a vividly visual imagination, but it’s in these instances where he thinks being a dreamer can be the cause of his downfall.

Woozi’s lips trail against the side of his shaft, tip of his tongue gliding along with his movements. He encircles the tip with said tongue and sinks down once more, this time taking in more than just the head.

Soonyoung tries to regulate his breathing as he watches, half awed and half turned on. Already, it feels better than his two blowouts, and his fingers tighten a little more in the alpha’s hair. Oh, he is not going to last long.

Experimentally, gently at first, he tugs at Woozi’s hair and his breath hitches when the stripper lets out a surprised noise around his cock, sinking down half an inch more. Despite the surprise, Woozi keeps sucking him off, and Soonyoung can feel his tongue glide along the underside of his shaft expertly. 

> **_Don’t rush, despacito, at this temperature right now_ **

Thighs trembling, he spreads his legs a little wider and lets out a stilted breath, running his fingers through the dark strands. Woozi had been focused on his cock, but the alpha’s eyes travel up towards his at the gesture, hooded with lust.

He pulls up and replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking leisurely. “You leak a lot,” he says, sounding half-amused and half-impressed. 

Soonyoung lets out a shy laugh. “I can’t help it,” is what he mumbles. “You...it feels good.”

Woozi smiles, attaching his lips to the side of his cock. “It’s not a bad thing,” he assures, eyes glinting. “I’m curious how you taste when you come.”

Breath hitching, Soonyoung lets out a groan when the alpha sinks back down, lips rolled back over his teeth and tongue dragging along the sensitive skin. 

He goes deeper this time, sucks a little harder, and it’s then can Soonyoung feel the opening of Woozi’s throat against the tip. It’s _right_ there and although he wants nothing more than just to push his hips forward and let himself slide into the tighter cavern, he knows he shouldn’t. With all the restraint he can manage, he holds himself back with breathy groans, right hand curling on the bedsheets and left hand struggling not to tug Woozi’s hair forward.

Much to his surprise, however, Woozi delves down a little deeper, his eyebrows furrowing and tongue continuously moving back and forth to massage the underside. Soonyoung can feel his breath steadying, and can also feel the way the muscles in Woozi’s throat contract and flex around him, as though he’s trying to relax and open his throat a little more.

Soonyoung’s toes curl when he feels the opening spread around the tip of his cock, engulfing him in tighter, more hotter heat, and he lets out a moan. Head tipping forward, he can feel his chest turn hot when Woozi pulls back a little only to sink down towards the same spot and start _sucking._

“I ― fuck,” pants Soonyoung, hand clasping the base of his cock tight in a futile attempt to prevent a knot from forming. “Darling, I might come. Be ― Be careful.”

> **_Light a flame on your heart_ **
> 
> **_Light a flame on your heart_ **
> 
> **_A flame on your heart_ **

He almost regrets what he’s said when he sees the determined glint in Woozi’s eyes, and he lets out a gasp when he feels the alpha _swallow_ around him. His eyebrows are furrowed a little tighter, face full of concentration yet he’s started to stroke himself a little faster.

Woozi’s eyes find his, an eyebrow raised as he reaches up and removes Soonyoung’s hand from his cock. Pulling back up, his now cherry red lips drag against the skin, tongue working before he’s off with a soft pop. 

Lips still attached and kissing the tip, he says with a raspy voice, “Then come,” before he’s diving back down.

Soonyoung’s hips jerk reflexively when Woozi sinks down until he’s got the head pressing against the opening of his throat. With pleasure buzzing in every nerve of his body, the alpha lets out a guttural moan, throwing his head back as his hands twitch where the grip tightly around the bedsheets. Chest red, panting slightly, he whines out when Woozi swallows around him and manages to take in a little more.

“Woozi,” he breathes, head lolling forward to peer at the other alpha through hooded eyes. “Woozi, I — my knot…”

Woozi seems to ignore his words, tongue massaging the underside of his cock _oh so_ deliciously, and Soonyoung feels his knot beginning to inflate. He curses out loud when Woozi looks up at him with wide, almost glassy eyes, as though he’s silently urging him to come in his mouth.

With another swallow and a harsh suck, Soonyoung spills hot down Woozi’s throat with a cry, hand shooting out to hold Woozi’s head in place as he pulses inside the wet cavern. 

Woozi takes it like a champ, even closing his eyes as he continuously swallows around Soonyoung’s cock as though he were simply drinking water. He bobs his head back and forth slowly, milking Soonyoung with his lips. It takes a long time for Soonyoung to come down from his high, and he groans when Woozi gradually pulls off with a gasp, his eyes glazed over and mouth full of come.

> **_The end of the secret swamp is another start_ **
> 
> **_When you close your two eyes_ **
> 
> **_Passionately light a flame on your heart when you get closer_ **

“Fuck,” Soonyoung croaks, chest heaving. “Holy _fuck._ "

He watches, feeling something hot stir inside his stomach as Woozi makes a show of swallowing the white liquid in his mouth. The other alpha licks his lips after, red and swollen, then looks up at Soonyoung with hooded eyes.

“Back on the bed,” Woozi orders.

Soonyoung does as he’s told, mind still trying to climb down from his mind-blowing high that he can’t even find it in himself to be even just a tad bit dominant now. His chest is still rising up and down considerably, knot swollen and red, sensitivity at its full peak as he lies back on the bed.

Woozi clambers on top of him, a devilish, smug smirk on his face. The red jacket around his shoulders falls off in the process of his movement but he doesn’t seem to mind. He’s looking down at Soonyoung now, a sneaky tongue poking out to lick his lips.

“Hi,” Soonyoung whispers.

“Hello,” Woozi responds, chuckling a little, then diving down to capture Soonyoung’s lips between his.

It’s so, _so_ filthy, the way the dancer can taste himself on Woozi’s lips. It’s bitter, a little salty, but the sweetness of Woozi’s gloss overpowers it all. 

Soonyoung groans as Woozi’s tongue prods against his lips, poking along the seams and slipping inside when Soonyoung lowers his jaw. The bitter taste of himself is evidently more present but he can’t find it in himself to care, pushing back against Woozi’s tongue with fervor.

Too focused on trying to gain back control and clear the haze in his head, he doesn’t realize it when Woozi takes both his wrists in his hand and snaps closed a fuzzy handcuff around them. It’s only when Woozi pulls away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips, does he realize what happened.

“What the hell,” he bites out, weakly glaring at the smug expression on Woozi’s face. “How the hell did you ― ?"

“Secret,” Woozi purrs, pulling away to wave the key in front of his face tauntingly. “I’ve decided I’ll be topping again."

This was _such_ a bad idea.

“At least give me time to recover ― _shit!”_ Soonyoung gasps as Woozi slides a lubed finger inside him. He vaguely wonders when Woozi had acquired the lube but he can’t dwell on the fact any longer when the other alpha prods his prostate teasingly. “Fucking ― _stop._ Don’t ― don’t tease."

Woozi grins down at him, at how helpless he is now that he’s got handcuffs locking his wrists together. 

“I’ll do all the teasing I want,” he croons, pressing harshly against Soonyoung’s prostate and eliciting an embarrassingly high-pitched whine from the dancer. “You look so good like this."

Woozi curls and twists his finger inside of Soonyoung, and the dancer’s leg jerks in response. His fists clench where they lay helpless against his stomach and he twitches, eyes slipping closed as he tries not to focus on the ache in his swollen cock. He can feel his breaths becoming labored as potent alpha pheromones begin diffusing around them, and although Soonyoung’s instincts are to dominate, his mind is in a different place altogether.

Woozi inserts another finger, a low growl escaping his lips. “Look at you,” he murmurs, and Soonyoung peeks an eye open, feeling shivers down his spine when he’s greeted with Woozi’s dark eyes. “Look how pretty you look underneath me, all sensitive and swollen. You’re so pretty."

Soonyoung moans, chest flushing at the praise. It seems like Woozi had remembered his kink. He doesn’t know whether he should be embarrassed or flattered.

Woozi slides another finger in and picks up a slow but deep rhythm, his other hand sliding along the inside of Soonyoung’s thigh, _dangerously_ close to touching his knot. There’s a glint in his eye, teasing as his fingers reach higher and higher, the tips of his nails just _barely_ grazing the swollen area.

Soonyoung lets out an involuntary growl, hips jerking away from Woozi’s touch.

“Stop it,” he hisses.

Woozi raises an eyebrow and holds him in place. “Sensitive?"

“You should know,” Soonyoung grumbles, turning on his side to keep his knot out of Woozi’s reach. “It fucking hurts."

“Okay, on your knees then."

“No. Fuck you."

That same coy grin makes its way on Woozi’s lips. “On your knees,” he repeats, tone biting as he leans down and tugs Soonyoung’s lobe between his teeth. _”Now.”_

“You think that’s going to work?” Soonyoung snarls back, locking his throat tight to prevent a whimper from coming out when Woozi’s fingers slip out of him. “You’re gonna have to do ― _ah!_ What the _fuck_ ― "

A startling whine escapes his lips when Woozi’s slicked hand wraps around his knot, squeezing down harshly. Soonyoung feels pleasure and pain both take over his groin, and he curls in on himself with a whimper. His cock throbs, pulses violently in Woozi’s hold and he can feel tears prick his eyes at the oversensitivity of it all.

“On. Your. Knees,” Woozi emphasizes harshly, thumb rubbing back and forth against the underside of Soonyoung’s cock. 

“God, you’re fucking annoying,” Soonyoung breathes, glaring at Woozi. Nonetheless, he uses all his strength and flips over onto his knees, thighs trembling with effort and his cock weighing down heavily below him, drooling pre-come. “Happy?"

“Very,” Woozi says, pleased. Soonyoung feels his hand press down against the small of his back. “Down."

Biting down on the inside of his cheek, not liking the order, Soonyoung reluctantly pushes his torso down, folding his locked hands beneath him. He can hear Woozi’s hum of approval from behind him, the sound of the lube bottle opening, then the slick sound of him jerking off behind him.

“Ready?”

“Hurry up,” Soonyoung grits out impatiently. “Just put it in already before I dominate you myself.”

So Woozi pushes inside him in one go, and Soonyoung goes completely breathless for a moment, head lolling to the side as his cock throbs violently. A long, drawn out groan escapes him as Woozi’s thick length fills him up, dragging against his walls without remorse. It slides over his prostate, a constant pressure resting upon it. Soonyoung has a hard time trying to get his breathing under control.

Woozi leans forward and drapes himself over the expanse of Soonyoung’s back, craning his head to press kisses against his skin while he waits for him to come back. His breathing is a little staggered too as he presses deep into Soonyoung, cock throbbing inside him.

Soonyoung inhales deeply, readjusting his weight on his knees and groaning when the simple movement sends pleasure down south. At this rate, he’ll come untouched.

“Jesus, you’re so tight,” Woozi whispers, leaning back and making an experimental thrust. “Okay?"

Soonyoung sighs at the feeling and can feel himself beginning to harden again. “Okay.” 

Woozi grips at his hips and angles himself behind him. He thrusts in slowly, quickening his pace gradually when there’s no negative reactions from Soonyoung, then he begins to thrust earnestly.

The sounds are wet, messy. Soonyoung gasps with every thrust, whines embarrassingly so and bites down on his lip hard when his cock twitches. It’s times like these where he wonders if perhaps he doesn’t have as much of an overstimulation kink as he thought, but the feeling is too good he can’t find it in himself to complain. He even manages to spread his legs a little more, groaning out loud when it causes Woozi to sink deeper inside him.

“Fuck. I’m gonna — holy _shit_ — “ he breaks off into another broken cry, more air than voice. He feels like little wheezes are leaving his lips, especially when the other alpha thrusts deep into him and curves his body over his, hips rolling hard.

“Don’t come yet.” Woozi’s voice is laced with authority, _dominance._ ”We’re barely starting, _amor_.” He snaps his hips forward once, twice, three times, then begins setting a brutal pace mercilessly.

Soonyoung struggles to get air into his lungs, not knowing what to focus on. “God, _fuck_ — slow down, you fucking — _fucking hell!”_ he chokes as Woozi ramps up his pace without warning. “Woozi, fucking — _oh my god._ More, _more."_

Woozi lets out a breathless chuckle. “You were telling me to slow down earlier? You like?” His hips slow down considerably, and Soonyoung can feel his cock dragging inside of him _achingly_ slow. 

Soonyoung buries his face in the sheets, a long whine slipping from his lips. He feels Woozi’s hand slide into his hair and tug _hard_ , causing him to raise his torso forcibly. His thighs instinctively spread wider to accommodate his weight, and he groans aloud when it results in Woozi’s cock sinking deeper inside him.

“Words, _amor,_ ” Woozi growls against his neck, sinking his teeth into Soonyoung’s skin. 

Soonyoung can barely breathe, chest heaving for air. “F-Faster,” he bites out, an embarrassingly high-pitched noise escaping him as Woozi begins quickening his pace again. “Oh _god._ Fuck! I-I’m gonna — holy _fuck_ — “ he breaks off into a cry as Woozi’s hand comes round to wrap around the swollen base of his cock.

“You’re clean, right?"

“H-Huh — ?” Soonyoung can’t wrap his head around the question.

“You’re clean, right?” repeats Woozi, still brutally thrusting up into him and simultaneously jerking him off.

“Why — “ Soonyoung stutters, hips unconsciously bucking up into Woozi’s hand. “Why are you asking me this _now?”_

“Just answer the question."

“Yes,” he groans. “I signed the damn contract, didn’t I? I’m — _oh fuck_ — I’m clean. Why — Why the hell are you — "

“I want to come inside you."

It’s unfair how seemingly less affected Woozi seems, so calm and collected, a startling contrast to Soonyoung, who’s gasping for breath and sweating bullets. “You what?"

“I wanna come inside you,” Woozi repeats, grunting a little as he changes angle and brings out another groan from Soonyoung. “I wanna fill you up _, amor."_

Soonyoung feels the heat pool in the pit of his stomach at the nickname. “O-Okay."

“Okay?"

“Go for it."

In one swift movement, Woozi grasps Soonyoung’s thighs and wedges his knees beneath them, then shoves up into Soonyoung with no remorse. Soonyoung lets out a guttural groan, feeling as though the air has been punched out of him. He throws his head back against Woozi’s shoulder, only twisting his head when the other alpha attempts to kiss his mouth.

The kiss is sloppy, wet, full of saliva instead of lips but Soonyoung can’t find it in himself to care. Woozi licks inside his mouth, hand coming round to knead at Soonyoung’s knot. Soonyoung whimpers into his mouth, allowing Woozi to dominate the kiss for once, groaning when the other alpha sucks on his tongue and pulls away with a slick pop.

Soonyoung’s thighs are trembling when Woozi thumbs the slit of his cock, and he probably would’ve collapsed back on the bad had it not been for Woozi’s other hand keeping a firm grip on his hip. 

“Let go, _amor,”_ Woozi breathes. He lifts Soonyoung’s hips up more and manages to get an impossibly deeper angle. Soonyoung doesn’t want to come yet but the longer he tries holding on, the harder it becomes to breathe.

The heat in his stomach spirals downward, as though someone had cut whatever flimsy string had been holding him together and he hits the edge, spilling hard into Woozi’s hand with an undistinguishable noise coming from his mouth. It sounds partly like a scream, perhaps even a sob, breath stuttering as his hips buck. 

Even as he’s continuously spilling into Woozi’s hand, the other alpha doesn’t let up. In fact, he continues fucking up into Soonyoung harder, his breaths becoming harsher and groans slipping from his lips every now and then. Soonyoung goes lax in his hold, breaths still stuttering and low groans escaping him.

 _”Amor,”_ Soonyoung rasps, feeling as though his voice had been taken away from him. “Come inside me."

It takes only a few thrusts, and Woozi’s grip on Soonyoung’s thighs begins to tighten. Another deep thrust, Woozi’s hips stutter, and then Soonyoung feels that searingly hot rush of semen coat his insides. He feels Woozi’s knot expanding inside him and he whines at stretch, can feel the burn of it all.

“Shit,” Woozi gasps, riding out his orgasm. He slowly releases his grip on Soonyoung’s thighs, then gradually pulls out with a wet squelch once he’s finished himself off. 

Soonyoung falls forward on his side, still trying to regain his breath. “You better fucking clean me up, asshole."

Woozi lets out a breathless laugh. “Demanding,” he says, clicking his tongue. Nonetheless he reaches over towards the nightstand and retrieves some wipes, using it to wipe down the come beginning to crust up on Soonyoung’s body.

❤️

Soonyoung watches him with hooded eyes, twitching when Woozi cleans up the tender area between his legs. He shakes his wrists to remind him of the handcuffs, and rubs his wrists when he’s let free of the restraints. 

“Good?” Woozi questions, finally laying down beside him and slinging an arm over his hips.

Soonyoung kisses his teeth. “I am almost embarrassed to say I would voluntarily bottom for you again if asked."

Woozi laughs, looking pleased. He doesn’t say anything more but he looks appreciative, eyes fluttering shut in relief. Soonyoung stares at him for a moment, feeling the warmth make its presence again in his chest. Right. He still has to ask about that.

Mustering up his strength again, Soonyoung draws his body forward and connects their mouths. Woozi doesn’t even flinch, instead parting his lips when Soonyoung slips his tongue inside lazily. It’s less messy, less fierce than before, oddly domestic, and Woozi’s hand runs up and down his thigh, leaving trails of heat in its wake.

> **_It’s alright_ **
> 
> **_Oh, it’s okay_ **
> 
> **_Because it’s only you who knows all my lies_ **

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Soonyoung mumbles against his lips. “Do you...feel warm around me?"

Woozi pecks him and pulls away with a raised eyebrow. “Warm?"

Soonyoung nods. “Like...do you feel warm in your chest?” He pauses when he sees Woozi’s expression, feeling hesitancy creeping up on him. “Maybe I’m just imagining it..."

“I do."

“...you do?"

Woozi nods, placing his elbow behind his head. “I thought I was the only one feeling it,” he says quietly, drumming his fingers against Soonyoung’s hip. “That’s why I didn’t say anything."

“Oh.” Soonyoung doesn’t know what to say.

> **_Even if my love only amounts to this_ **
> 
> **_I’ll be your spring during any winter_ **
> 
> **_My heart can only say these words_ **

“It doesn’t necessarily mean I don’t care about it,” Woozi says. “I just...I don’t know. I don’t think we should limit ourselves to whatever we’re feeling, if that makes sense."

Now _that’s_ an implication.

“So you’re thinking the same thing as me."

Woozi nods at him, eyes lowering. “I’m not looking for anything serious at the moment, especially given this job,” he explains, “but...I like you, Hoshi. I’d like it if you kept coming back but I can’t force that on you. If you’re looking for something with me...it’s gonna take a fuckton of sex and lots of kissing, and I can be very clingy very quickly. So...just be careful."

Soonyoung hadn’t been expecting that, but he laughs anyway, taking Woozi’s hand away from his hip and into his hand instead.

“Okay, can we start on a first name basis? I accept the challenge,” he says. “I’m Soonyoung."

Woozi blinks at him, then a smile forms on his face, dimples peeking out endearingly.

“Hi, Soonyoung,” he chuckles, leaning forward to peck at Soonyoung’s lips. “I’m Jihoon."

> **_My love only amounts to this_ **
> 
> **_But my heart won’t change_ **
> 
> **_It’s only for you, baby_ **   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My regular readers already know I can’t put smut if there ain’t fluff in the end ;; I wanted to add in "All My Love" because the lyrics really got to me, and I thought it really suited the ending scene. The whole album is just so beautiful, I really cried when I first heard "All My Love"
> 
> Now obviously the lyrics to "Light a Flame" don’t quite match up with what you’ve just read but I thought it was suitable for the lap dance part, hehehehe. It was very, very steamy. I actually had to pause writing just so I could breathe a little, HAHAHA.
> 
> God, this fic was so fun to write even if it was only three chapters long. Huhuhu, I’m glad I got to write this, so thank you to moot who suggested the alpha x alpha relationship 😭 Their dynamics were really fun to write.
> 
> I’ve streamed for 8 hours and I’m so emotional now. If you stream and vote for long hours, trust me when I say that listening to “All My Love” after all that work is like being greeted with a warm hug. I really felt like Seventeen was giving me a warm hug, especially when they sing “it’s alright, it’s okay" 😞 I love them so much. Sometimes I actually cry when I think about how much bigger they could be if we put in a little more effort. Nonetheless, I’m so proud of us for beating our own personal record. We did well and we’re improving each comeback ❤️ I’m sorry, I’m just really emotional right now 😭 I’m really crying now, HAHAHA. I stan BTS but even I don’t feel this type of connection with them as I do with Seventeen. Maybe I’m more of a Carat than I am an Army, huhuhu, but I just love Seventeen so much 😞❤️
> 
> Anyway, keep streaming “HOME;RUN" but take breaks and drink water! Check your posture when you stream, and remember to eat if you’re hungry! We still have a whole promotions period to go through, so save up on votes. NO PROCRASTINATING. We really need to improve on our digitals this comeback. Fighting!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung enters his pre-rut. Fortunately, Jihoon is there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all — I know you guys voted for top Soonyoung but this ended up being top Jihoon instead. Top Soonyoung will come in part two of the epilogue, dw :>
> 
> Second of all — I am sorry in advance for the Gordon Ramsay talk. I just — I don’t know.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

It’s been a few months now since Soonyoung and Jihoon have revealed their real names to each other— three months to be exact. Within those three months they’ve been seeing each other in their spare time, they’ve managed to go on a total of four dates, all of which have somehow managed to end with them having sex one way or another, exploring kinks and attempting to dominate each other. 

Most of their sessions have ended with Jihoon successfully fucking into Soonyoung until he’s pliant from pleasure and drugged by all the pheromones clogging his senses. This time though, Soonyoung thinks he’ll be able to dominate the younger man, all thanks to his rut.

Soonyoung groans and wraps his arms around his pillow to cuddle with the cold spot on it. It’s been three hours now since he’s been feeling this hot and he’s terribly uncomfortable with all his blankets and sheets scattered around him. He’s tried everything, from rolling around in his sheets to grabbing an ice pack from his fridge and rubbing it all over his body. None of it works.

So now he lies on his bed, miserably waiting for the inevitable event that is his rut. He can feel himself sweating profusely at the thought of it and he lets out a loud groan, stuffing his face in his pillow and doing nothing to help his sweating face.

Distantly, he hears his phone ping and he groans louder, suffocating himself in the pillow of his fabric for a moment as he tries mustering up energy to grab the pinging device.

Sluggishly, he reaches over and feels for his phone on his nightstand, sighing in annoyance when it vibrates under his touch. Peering at the notification, he feels all his annoyance wash away at the sight of the name.

> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** hey
> 
> **Jihoonie** ♡  
> let’s meet up?
> 
> **Jihoonie** ♡  
> i miss you
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** not really the best time
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** but i miss you too
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** you busy?
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** rut  
>  _[read 4:26 p.m.]_

Jihoon doesn’t respond for a while so Soonyoung throws his phone beside him and ultimately decides to make the hardest decision of getting up from his comfortable bed to grab a bottle of water from his fridge. When he comes back, his phone is already pinging again with new messages from Jihoon.

> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** you at your apartment?
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** i’ll come over
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** food? i’ll buy smth, what do you want?
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** not a good idea
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** i’m very aggressive during my ruts
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** and?
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** who says i’m gonna be there to stay?
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** well are you?
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** i want to
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** jihoonie.
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** i’ll buy kimchi fried rice
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** fine
> 
> **Soonie 🐯  
> ** but don’t say i didn’t warn you
> 
> **Jihoonie ♡  
> ** see you 😘

Soonyoung lets out a sigh and tosses his phone on his nightstand, wincing at the clatter it makes against the wood. With Jihoon stubbornly deciding he’s going to come over, it looks like he’ll have some cleaning to do, though he can’t really bring himself to move at all. 

He lays in his bed, seriously contemplating whether or not he should get up and actually make the effort of making his apartment look good. After another moment of thinking, he decides not to, instead taking off his shirt and tossing it haphazardly on the floor, knowing he’ll become all hot and sweaty in a few hours.

 _It’s gonna get messy anyway,_ he thinks, internally groaning at the thought. _I’d rather clean it up all later than now._

Before he knows it, his mind is beginning to drift and he gradually begins to doze off, limbs heavy with exhaustion and mind full of cotton.

—

He’s sweating bullets by the time he wakes up to the sound of his doorbell ringing, half hard in his sweatpants, and he groans uncomfortably at the sticky sensation of his sheets against his skin. He rolls over, cringing at the uncomfortableness of it all as he stares up at the ceiling, wondering if the haze in his mind is making him hallucinate the sound.

When the sound of the doorbell comes again though, he lets out a loud sigh and swings his legs over the bed, face twisting into a grimace when his erection sticks against his upper thigh. He can already feel himself leaking pre-come and he curses out loud when he sees the small wet patch beginning to form.

The doorbell comes again, ringing twice this time.

Holding the front of his sweatpants away from his erection, he toddles over to the front door and peers in the peephole. Jihoon is on the other side holding what looks to be three bags of takeout and a duffel bag resting on his shoulder. He looks effortlessly good in washed out jeans and denim jacket paired with a plain white t-shirt. Soonyoung feels his erection twitching with interest at the sight and he groans quietly to himself.

Removing the lock from the chain, he opens the door and hides his lower half behind it, a little embarrassed.

“Hey,” he greets, allowing Jihoon to step in and closing the door behind him. “You didn’t have to come."

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow at him, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Hey yourself,” he says back, eyes slowly traveling to Soonyoung’s crotch. “And your friend down there.” He walks into the kitchen before Soonyoung can retort. “Hmm. Smells like rut in here."

Soonyoung follows after him, sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter and leaning forward. “What, you want air freshener?"

Chuckling, Jihoon takes out the takeout boxes from the bag and shakes his head. “No, it's fine,” he says honestly, sliding his duffel bag off onto the floor. “A little strong but at least it smells good. Kind of like a campfire.”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow and reaches for the takeout box Jihoon hands him. “I guess I should be flattered."

Jihoon only laughs at him, opening his own takeout box and handing Soonyoung a pair of chopsticks. “Eat. You’re gonna need energy later so I bought extra takeout and some water.” He gestures to the two other bags he’s pushed aside. “I also grabbed some of my stuff since I’ll be staying for your rut.” He jerks his head towards the duffel bag with a sly smirk. “And some other things."

“You really didn’t have to,” Soonyoung says although he’s already digging into a big helping of kimchi fried rice. “I don’t know whether to be appreciative or what."

“Definitely appreciative,” Jihoon snorts. “I’ll take care of you in the time being in more ways than one.” His eyes twinkle in amusement as he glances at Soonyoung. “We still have a lot of experimenting to do, Hoshi."

Soonyoung scoffs. “What, you’re gonna top again? I don’t think so."

Jihoon grins. “We’ll see in the bedroom, tiger."

Talking with Jihoon is relaxing and easy. They bicker and banter back and forth with each other like nothing has changed, and for a moment, Soonyoung temporarily forgets about his pre-rut and his erection resting uncomfortably against his thigh. It isn’t until he’s finished scarfing down his food does he begin to feel the ache coiling in his stomach.

“Oh, I know that look,” Jihoon chuckles upon seeing him grimace, and he throws away their takeout boxes in the trash.

“It’s starting to burn,” Soonyoung sighs, feeling himself beginning to throb in his sweatpants. “I’ve been trying to hold off so I won’t be too unsatisfied later but I know it’s going to get harder later. Literally.” 

Jihoon hums as he takes a swig of water. “I can take the edge off,” he offers, licking his lips. “I’ll blow you."

Soonyoung crinkles his nose. “Maybe brush your teeth first. I’m not very fond of having leftover food on my dick."

Laughing, Jihoon shakes his head and retrieves his toothbrush from his duffel bag. “I’ll use your toothpaste,” he says, voice echoing as he walks into Soonyoung’s room and into the bathroom. “I forgot to bring mine but we use the same brand anyway. Why don’t you lay on your bed and I’ll attend to you later, Hoshi-ssi."

It’s a little surreal how comfortable they are with each other despite not having known each other for a long time, and they’re not even dating yet. At this point they might as well move in together considering he’s letting Jihoon use his _toothpaste,_ out of all things. Soonyoung thinks he likes the idea a little more than he should.

Unable to hide his smile, he hops off the stool and follows in after Jihoon and into his bedroom. He throws himself back against his damp bed sheets and sighs, closing his eyes. His erection is becoming pointedly uncomfortable again now that he’s got nothing to distract himself with, and he shifts around in his sheets in search of comfort. 

“I thought you would’ve been naked by now,” comes Jihoon’s amused voice. 

Soonyoung opens his eyes and lifts his head slightly to peer at the other alpha. “I kind of like watching you strip me,” he says honestly, dropping his head again. “You look hot when you do it."

Jihoon laughs and shrugs off his denim jacket to hang it over a chair. Then, walking back over to Soonyoung, he kneels down by the edge of the bed and in between Soonyoung’s legs, peering at him deviously.

“Then you should watch me,” he says, almost purring.

Soonyoung decides to listen to him — _how could he not?_ — and sits up, spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate Jihoon’s broad shoulders. He leans back on his hands and lets his head loll forward a little, feeling his erection twitch at the sight of Jihoon eyeing it almost hungrily. God, he looks so good like that.

Slowly, Jihoon reaches forward and slowly hems Soonyoung’s sweatpants with his fingers, his nails grazing against the dancer’s hips like a feather. It makes goosebumps break out onto his skin, especially when Jihoon slowly pulls at the hem only to let it snap back with a slight sting.

“Why are you teasing?” Soonyoung groans, feeling the ache in his stomach flare a little.

Jihoon chuckles, raising his eyes to make eye contact with him. “You have to go through the most pain to get the most pleasure,” he says, sounding recited. “Didn’t you know?"

“Well, I’m definitely feeling the pain now,” comes Soonyoung’s ever so eloquent reply.

“Maybe we should try edging,” Jihoon suggests, slowly dragging Soonyoung’s sweatpants down and _god,_ it feels like _forever._ ”Maybe that’ll teach you to have some patience, hmm? You didn’t say you didn’t like it the last time we tried it."

“That’s because I was edging _you,”_ Soonyoung retaliates. “I wasn’t the one in pain."

“And you say you aren’t a masochist,” mutters Jihoon.

“Am not."

Jihoon finally pulls down Soonyoung’s sweatpants the rest of the way down, watching with hungry eyes as his large cock springs out, leaking pre-come in a steady stream. Soonyoung grunts a little as the cool air hits him, but he sighs as Jihoon wraps a warm hand around him, squeezing lightly around the base.

“You should fuck into my hand,” Jihoon murmurs, stroking up and down _very_ slowly. “I wanna see you pleasuring yourself. When you’re moaning and throwing your head back, dripping with sweat but shaking with pleasure — that’s fucking _hot."_

Soonyoung feels pleasure shooting down south at that and he grunts a little, supporting his weight with his hands and thrusting his hips upward. He groans at the friction it creates, and he throws his head back as he thrusts up again, the delicious friction sending tingles throughout his body. His cock twitches in Jihoon’s hand and his breath stutters a little, a small sigh slipping from his lips.

“That’s it,” Jihoon croons, mouthing kisses along Soonyoung’s sensitive thighs. “Think you can come like this?"

“Do you — Do you know how sensitive I am during my ruts?” Soonyoung is already panting, out of breath. Goodness, he absolutely _hates_ ruts but if he gets to spend all his next ruts with Jihoon, perhaps he wouldn’t mind it so much. “I feel like I’m going to combust."

Jihoon leans forward and flicks his tongue out against the base of Soonyoung’s cock, and the dancer groans as he feels Jihoon’s searingly hot tongue lave over him. All of Jihoon makes him feel unnervingly excited. His hand, his tongue, his eyes — Soonyoung just can’t get enough.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely wonders how Jihoon acts like during his ruts. Perhaps he would be acting a lot more dominant than Soonyoung is right now but truthfully speaking, Soonyoung probably wouldn’t mind being the one dominated. He thinks being turned on by the thought of Jihoon fucking him is a result of Jihoon usually the one topping during their sexual endeavors.

This time around though, Soonyoung can feel the alpha inside him getting pissed off at the thought.

“You always come so fast, Soonie,” Jihoon murmurs with amusement.

Soonyoung opens his mouth to retort but the words die down on his tongue when Jihoon takes the tip in his mouth and sucks earnestly, curling his tongue underneath the ridge. If Soonyoung wasn’t already fully hard before, he definitely is now, cock hot and throbbing in Jihoon’s hand and mouth.

“How can I not when you give good head?” Soonyoung groans instead, thrusting up shallowly into Jihoon’s mouth. 

Jihoon chuckles, holding Soonyoung’s hips down with his other hand. “Always such a flirt, huh? Sadly, I will have to accept it another day. I have plans for you."

With that, Jihoon pulls his amazing mouth away from Soonyoung’s cock and stands up. A whine nearly bursts out of Soonyoung’s throat from the unexpected action but Jihoon’s amused expression shuts him up really quick.

“I’ll be back,” Jihoon croons, slowly making his way out the bedroom door. “Don’t touch yourself."

 _What the fuck,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself, eyeing Jihoon’s figure as the younger alpha disappears out the door. _What’s he gonna do? I’m the one in a fucking rut._

He hears Jihoon unzip something in the kitchen — presumably his duffel bag he left there — and he glances down at his erection, which has already started to leak steadily against his hip again. He huffs a little and reaches down to graze his fingertips along his length, sighing at the contact. He pumps himself slowly, dragging out each stroke until his toes are curling and he’s tilting his head back, groaning. 

“What did I say about not touching yourself?” comes Jihoon’s disapproving growl as he walks back in.

Soonyoung looks up at him, unimpressed. “The fuck are you gonna do about it?” His eyes travel down to the long object in Jihoon’s hand. It looks like a dildo but with a short cylinder attached to the top of it. His eyes then travel to Jihoon’s other hand hiding behind his back. “What’s that?"

Jihoon’s lips curl up devilishly. “Lie back on the bed."

Soonyoung narrows his eyes. “No. Tell me what that is first and what you’re hiding behind your back."

Tilting his head and licking his lips, Jihoon slowly walks up to him and orders, “Back on the bed, I said.”

“And _I_ said tell me what you’re holding — "

The next few things happen so quickly, Soonyoung almost has a whiplash. Jihoon seizes forward and presses the cylinder part of the dildo up against his cock, and he almost jumps at the contact had it not been for the immediate buzzing sensations it sends down south. It takes him a moment to realize that the dildo is, in fact, _not_ a dildo, because it’s a fucking vibrator instead. 

Soonyoung’s leg jerks and he lets out a hiss as Jihoon runs the vibrator up and down his length rather insistently. His head tilts back, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to focus on the sensations. His focus is disrupted though when Jihoon suddenly shoves him back against the bed by his shoulder, and his eyes shoot open once more.

“What the hell are you — ?” he bites out.

Jihoon continues manhandling him until he’s somehow face down on the bed with his arms twisted behind him. He groans as Jihoon presses the vibrator up against his balls and he jerks his hips, trying to seek that delicious friction. 

All has been going well — with minimal struggle, that is — until Soonyoung feels something fuzzy graze against his wrist, and he’s quick to familiarize himself with that fuzzy feeling.

With his arms still behind him, Soonyoung twists his wrist around and latches onto Jihoon’s with his hand. He can hear Jihoon’s surprised curse escape his lips as Soonyoung turns his body and yanks the other alpha down onto the space beside him. The handcuffs and vibrator from Jihoon’s grip slips out of his hold, and Soonyoung grabs onto them and tosses the items next to them before the younger alpha has a chance to make a grab for it.

Still in his nude glory, Soonyoung clambers on top of Jihoon and straddles his hips, successfully managing to pin down one of his wrists with one hand before Jihoon manages to grab onto his hand with his free hand. 

“Submit,” Soonyoung growls, eyes darkening at the blatant display of dominance. 

Jihoon bares his teeth at him. “No way in hell. _You_ submit."

“You’re asking an _alpha_ in a _rut_ to submit?” Soonyoung asks darkly. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

Jihoon gives him an annoyingly smug grin. “Yeah. I’m talking to the alpha who was practically _begging_ me to fuck him harder last week. You remember that?” He bites down on his bottom lip and looks up at Soonyoung thoughtfully through hooded eyes. “I’m also talking to that alpha who wanted to try getting fucked in the car just two days ago in the middle of an _open_ parking lot.”

Soonyoung feels heat spread across his chest, traveling down his stomach and coiling in there like a cobra at the thought. He sees the way Jihoon’s lips curl up even more upon the sight of his expression and he growls in annoyance, surging forward to lock their lips together in a heated kiss just to shut him up.

“You’re so annoying,” he growls against Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon only lets out a breathless laugh. “You’re just mad I’m right.”

Soonyoung reaches down and squeezes the inside of Jihoon’s thigh, startling him into a moan. He thrusts his tongue into Jihoon’s mouth, groaning as the younger alpha latches onto his wet muscle and sucks earnestly. Jihoon’s free hand comes up to roam across the expanse of Soonyoung’s chest and shoulders, his touch making every hair on Soonyoung’s body stand straight.

Jihoon bucks his hips up, and the friction of his denim jeans against Soonyoung’s bare cock makes the dancer flinch a little. He pulls away from Jihoon’s mouth with a wet pop and a grunt, his hips instinctively grinding down against Jihoon’s own to seek more of the delicious friction. 

“God damn, why are you still wearing so many clothes?” Soonyoung groans, dragging his lips down from Jihoon’s own and towards his jawline instead. “Fucking get naked already so I can fuck you. You said you wanted to stay so you bet I’m gonna keep you strapped to this bed for at least a week.”

Jihoon laughs breathlessly, tilting his head to allow Soonyoung better access to his neck. “Kinky,” he says, sighing out as Soonyoung makes his way down to his neck. “Hmm..we haven’t tried bondage yet either. Maybe we should try that with edging, hmm? What do you think?”

“I think it would look great...on _you,”_ Soonyoung mutters, releasing his hold on Jihoon’s wrist to roam his hands across his shirt instead, fingers twitching to just rip it into shreds. “Maybe I can even fuck you against the balcony door,” he whispers, and he hears Jihoon’s breath catch in his throat. “Your body will be on display for everyone to see, hmm? All tied with ropes or maybe even silk...someone could catch us. Someone could watch you being pressed up against the glass as I fuck into you from behind, hmm? How does that sound?”

Jihoon’s breath stutters, his eyes visibly darkening. “Fuck you,” he whispers, and _god,_ he sounds fucking _breathless._ “You’re terrible, using my kink against me like that. I’ll fucking ruin you to filth, just wait.”

Soonyoung grins crudely, using his hand to abruptly fist into Jihoon’s shirt and rip it off him, revealing his pecs and gorgeous abs. He tosses the fabric away and begins kissing his way down Jihoon’s chest, his hand coming up to roll Jihoon’s bud between his fingers. He can hear Jihoon’s breathing becoming noticeably heavier as he places kisses around his other bud, and he blows a hot breath against it teasingly. He’s pleased to see goosebumps arise on Jihoon’s skin, and he hears the younger alpha let out a growl of warning.

“Stop teasing me and get the fuck on with it,” Jihoon snaps, though his actions of threading his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair defy his words. 

“Are you sure _you’re_ the one who’s gonna ruin me to filth?” Soonyoung chuckles, pressing his thumb down hard against Jihoon’s nipple and being delighted to hear the surprised moan Jihoon releases. “You’re quite sensitive here, darling. Maybe you can come like this, huh?”

Jihoon scoffs. “You think your mouth and fingers are gonna be enough to make me come? Give me your dick, then we’ll talk.”

“So you’re saying you’ll bottom this time?”

“Of course that’s not what I meant.” With that, Jihoon wraps his leg around Soonyoung’s hip and pushes his pelvis up, successfully throwing the dancer off him and somehow managing to wrestle him back down onto the bed with minimal struggle. He captures Soonyoung’s wrists in his hands and holds them above his head, leveling his fellow alpha with a challenging glare. “You’re such a pain in the ass, did you know that?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “How flattering.” He bucks his hips up, grunting a little at the harsh friction as he tries to match Jihoon’s strength. “Yes, I actually _did_ know that from our session four nights ago. You were _limping_ by the time we were done and you had to put a pillow underneath you every time you tried to sit down — ”

“You put a fucking _plug_ inside me, you ass,” Jihoon defends, beginning a slow grind against their lower halves. “You and your breeding kink is gonna be the death of me, I swear.”

Soonyoung winces at the friction. “And your fucking jeans are gonna give my dick a rash. Can you maybe, I don’t know, _fucking_ remove them? It’s definitely not as good as you think it feels.”

Laughing, Jihoon stops his grinding and grins down at Soonyoung. “Let me do something to you. I’m not gonna top you... _yet._ ”

Soonyoung lets out a sigh, feeling simultaneously excited but dreadful. “And what exactly do you have in store for me, Woozi-ssi?” 

Jihoon licks his lips, eyes glinting. “Sensory deprivation.”

 _Oh fuck,_ Soonyoung thinks, feeling a sudden drop of his heart at that. He feels anticipation bubbling in his stomach and his cock twitches a little where it rests against his hip. Jihoon’s eyes automatically flicker at the movement, and a mischievous, knowing smile spreads across his lips as he tilts his head at him. Soonyoung inwardly curses at himself but he can’t deny that even he’s a little curious too.

The blindfold he put on when they met again at Light a Flame for the second time had made him tense all over, but the sensations of Jihoon’s tongue against his cock were mindblowing. Truthfully speaking, he’d been wanting to ask Jihoon if they could try again, but they’ve been experimenting with way too many kinks and testing each other’s limits that all memories of the blindfold flew out of his head.

Until now.

“I think your dick likes that,” Jihoon says knowingly, smirking. He turns around to get out of the room to retrieve some items from his duffel bag. “I’ll be right back.” 

Soonyoung watches Jihoon’s back muscles flex as he moves, and he throws his head back against the pillow with an exasperated groan, reaching down to stroke himself off lazily. Images of Jihoon’s abs flash across his mind and he unconsciously jerks himself off faster, breathing becoming labored. He spreads his legs a little wider and groans as he bucks his hips up, fucking into his fist as he thinks of Jihoon’s teary eyes from when they fucked four days ago, or his hole dripping of come that slides down achingly slow between his thighs. Thoughts of sliding a plug into Jihoon’s ass to keep his come in there flash in his mind, and he hisses at the vivid memory.

“Fuck,” he grunts, bucking his hips up and throwing his head back against the pillow. He tries to focus on the sensation of his hand sliding against his cock, his hard callouses rubbing against the sensitive underside. His breath starts to stutter as the coiling sensation in his stomach begins to tighten and he braces his feet on the bed as he begins fucking earnestly into his fist. “Oh, _fuck.”_

“Having fun?”

Soonyoung opens his eyes to look at Jihoon, who’s still clad in his jeans now worn very loosely around his hips with the belt gone and the button unbuttoned, and he’s now holding what looks to be a little bag of sorts. Holy _fuck,_ he looks _so_ good like that.

“Very much so,” Soonyoung pants, lolling his head backwards on the pillow again. “Care to join me, or are you just gonna watch?”

Jihoon smirks and leans up against the doorframe, crossing his arms. “I think I’ll watch.”

“God, fuck you,” Soonyoung hisses, squeezing the tip of his cock and rubbing his thumb against the slit to catch the pre-come. He eyes the way Jihoon’s forearms flex. “You fucking _know_ you look good like that, you fucker.”

“For someone who doesn’t want to be fucked, you’re surely saying it a lot,” Jihoon chuckles lowly. “Having second thoughts, darling? You look hot getting yourself off. Maybe you should put on a show for me instead, huh?”

Soonyoung grits his teeth, annoyed. “Shut up.”

Jihoon clicks his tongue and finally, _finally_ walks over, setting the bag on the nightstand and clambering on the bed, caging Soonyoung in his arms. His eyes are dark with desire when Soonyoung stares up at him, and the sight of Jihoon licking his lips turns him on more than it should. Fuck, who allowed this man to come into his life so illegally sexy?

He watches as Jihoon leans back, shifting around on the bed and sliding his jeans off, and Soonyoung can see the clear outline of his erection against his hip through his boxers. He licks his lips at the sight and watches Jihoon run his palm over his length through the fabric. He can feel the knot in his stomach beginning to tighten as Jihoon’s hand begins to rub up and down against himself, heavy, hot breaths leaving his lips as he angles his hips towards Soonyoung.

“Like what you see?” comes Jihoon’s cliche question.

“I’d like it more if you’d whip your dick out and grind against me,” Soonyoung pants, “but yeah, I like what I see.”

Jihoon laughs at him and slides his hand down his boxers teasingly, and Soonyoung can clearly see him fondling himself. His hand pumps up and down his cock more quickly, the knot in his stomach tightening even more as he trains his gaze on Jihoon’s erection hungrily.

“How many rounds do you usually go during your ruts? Or how many times do you usually come?” Jihoon asks, finally, _finally_ sliding his boxers off and tossing them aside. His cock springs out, red at the tip and beading with pre-come and _holy shit,_ Soonyoung is definitely _not_ going to last any longer.

“I usually lose track after twenty,” Soonyoung admits, and Jihoon whistles.

“Good thing we both like being overstimulated then,” he muses, hooking his thighs over Soonyoung’s to straddle him. “But _after_ twenty rounds though? I usually feel satisfied _at_ twenty.”

Soonyoung rubs his thumb against his slit with a breathy moan as Jihoon’s cock brushes against his slightly. “I was serious when I said I’d be keeping you strapped to the bed, you know?”

“And I never doubted that,” Jihoon tells him casually, reaching down to stroke his own cock. “I think it’ll be fun, especially with what I have planned for you.”

“You’re not topping.”

Jihoon’s eyes glint. “We’ll see about that,” he says, then leans forward to bat Soonyoung’s hand away from his cock. Before Soonyoung can complain, Jihoon grabs the both of them in his hand and thrusts forward once, twice.

Soonyoung makes the mistake of looking down at their cocks wrapped tightly in Jihoon’s hand. The knot in his stomach tightens drastically before abruptly loosening, and he lets out a loud groan as he spills hot white onto his stomach. He quivers a little, panting from his sudden orgasm as he raises his eyes to meet Jihoon’s face. The younger alpha is staring at the mess on his stomach, looking more amused than he is surprised as he stops his grinding.

“Well, that didn’t take long at all,” Jihoon chuckles, smug.

Soonyoung slaps his shoulder, the satisfaction in his stomach dissipating back into neediness. Has he mentioned how much he absolutely hates ruts?

“One down,” Jihoon purrs, meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. “Nineteen more and counting to go.”

“That’s not how that works,” Soonyoung grumbles, then gasps as Jihoon goes back to grinding down against him. He reaches out to grip at Jihoon’s forearms as the younger alpha begins rolling his hips hard against him and he moans at the friction, bucking his hips up eagerly.

“What — ” he pants, unable to keep his groans in. “What are we — _huh_ — oh, fuck!” 

Jihoon angles his hips slightly, the base of his cock frotting against Soonyoung’s swollen knot. All thoughts automatically fly from Soonyoung’s head, his nails digging into Jihoon’s skin as he struggles between wanting to move away from the oversensitivity, or grinding up against Jihoon. The latter of the two is reasonably more appealing to him.

“Hmm?” Jihoon hums, rocking his hips back and forth steadily. He leans down and presses wet kisses against Soonyoung’s neck, his hot breath ghosting over the dancer’s skin and making him tingle in all the right places. Soonyoung’s toes curl against the sheets as Jihoon’s hot tongue laves over his neck, teeth nipping and biting, mouth sucking on hues of purples and blues onto his skin.

“What are we doing?” Soonyoung gets out in one breath, body beginning to writhe as Jihoon continues his slow grinding. “I mean, like — what were you planning to do? To me, I mean. The — The sensory thing. Deprivation. Holy shit, I can’t think.”

Jihoon chuckles against his neck, removing his hand from their groins and sliding it down beneath Soonyoung’s hips, raising them up to grind their cocks together at a better angle. Soonyoung twitches, a broken moan escaping him as he tries to push his hips impossibly closer to Jihoon.

“Did you want to try it now, or when you’re in your rut?” Jihoon asks.

“Unless you want a pissed off alpha later on, I think it’s best if we try it now.”

“A pissed off alpha sounds hot,” Jihoon mutters under his breath, giving Soonyoung a smirk as he reaches over for the bag he retrieved earlier. “That means sex gets rougher.”

“Oh, I bet you like that,” Soonyoung mumbles.

He watches with sharp eyes as Jihoon unzips the bag and pulls out several pieces of black fabric to lay them across the space next to them. Then, reaching into the bag again, he pulls out a small case, opens it, and takes out two wireless earphones, handing them to Soonyoung to put in.

Without saying another word, Jihoon reaches for one of the black fabrics and places it over Soonyoung’s eyes. “Lift your head,” he croons, voice soft and alluring, and Soonyoung is suddenly reminded of that time where they first met.

Soonyoung does as he’s told and lets Jihoon tie the blindfold behind his head. The younger alpha slips a finger beneath the knot to make sure it isn’t too tight, then pulls away to make sure the earphones are snug tight in Soonyoung’s ears.

“Can you hear me?” Jihoon’s voice is muffled but still understandable.

“A little,” Soonyoung admits. 

Jihoon whispers something he can’t quite make out, then leans in to kiss him.

The kiss itself is hot and messy. Soonyoung keeps his mouth stubbornly closed to tease Jihoon a little. That is, until Jihoon growls in annoyance against his lips and thrusts his hips forward to rub their cocks together. Soonyoung lets out a gasp in response, his mouth opening reflexively and letting Jihoon’s tongue in unintentionally. He can feel Jihoon’s pleased rumble against his own chest, and he goes to thread his hands through Jihoon’s hair until he realizes two things.

1) Jihoon is smiling against his lips, and 2) his wrists are tied.

_God damn it, how does he always do this?_

He pulls away from Jihoon with a scowl, eyes glaring through the blindfold and hoping to get his point across. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Jihoon lets out a chuckle. “Don’t be so paranoid,” he purrs. “I won’t do anything too drastic.”

The bed shifts around Soonyoung’s hips as he feels Jihoon lean over to retrieve something. He faintly hears the sound of rattling and a faint hum, but he can’t quite make out what it is.

That is, until he feels the fuzzy sensation being cuffed around his wrist and a vibration being pressed against his knot.

“Ah!” he yelps, hips instinctively jerking from the vibrator, but Jihoon holds his hips down with bruising force. “Jihoon, what the _fuck_ — wait...wait, I...I...”

“Relax,” comes Jihoon’s reassurance, slowly petting his hip. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

A whimper almost escapes Soonyoung’s throat but he holds back tight, breath catching in his throat. Jihoon calmly moves the vibrator up and down his shaft _achingly_ slowly, occasionally pressing it against his knot everytime he goes back down. He croons softly every time Soonyoung twitches, petting at his hip and constantly reassuring him he’ll be okay.

Even through their rough sessions, Soonyoung is always being reminded constantly that he’ll be okay, that they’ll be okay, that it’s _okay_ to say no to any activities they’re doing. Most times, it makes him feel warm, to know that Jihoon cares more that he’s enjoying himself rather than the pleasure itself, but then again, it’s always more pleasurable when they’re _both_ enjoying themselves together. 

“There you go,” Jihoon murmurs as Soonyoung’s breaths begin to get looser, moans ripping from his throat more languidly. “Just like that, amor. Let go.”

Soonyoung lets out a drawn out groan as Jihoon presses the vibrator against the tip. He can feel the knot in his stomach tightening again and it’s not long before he’s thrusting his hips up towards the vibrator, frantically seeking for release once again.

“Jihoonie,” he whines, voice increasing in pitch. “Jihoonie...I’m — I’m gonna — ”

Just as the intensity begins to get too much, the vibration disappears just as quickly as it grew and Soonyoung lets out a startled noise, hips bucking up in search of the source again. All he’s met with is cold air and Jihoon’s teasing laughter.

“Jihoon, what the hell,” he growls, suddenly annoyed.

“Remember when I said I have plans for you?” comes Jihoon’s voice.

Soonyoung is suddenly hit with a brick of realization, and he feels dread overcome him.

 _Edgeplay,_ his mind whispers. 

“Jihoonie, please,” he whimpers, shaking his head. “Anything but this. I won’t do edgeplay on you ever again, _please.”_

“But I rather like edgeplay,” Jihoon says, voice fauxing disappointment.

“Jihoonie…” He feels Jihoon lean over to press wet kisses along his jawline and he tilts his head to accommodate him.

“Tell me your safe words, babe,” Jihoon says. 

Soonyoung feels his cheeks turn hot at the mention of safe words. “Can’t we change it?” he groans, suddenly getting flashbacks of Cheez-Itz and bananas. “Why are you asking me?”

Jihoon laughs against his skin. “Soons, you changed it three times already. From bananas and Cheez-Its to Pop-Tarts and Kool-Aid, then to meatloaf and turkey. I honestly think you’re just thinking of food every time we fuck. What’s next then? Chicharon and gravy?”

Soonyoung reaches up to cover his face but Jihoon pins his wrists down before he can. He groans, squirming in embarrassment when he hears Jihoon’s teasing voice. “Jihoonie…”

“Mhm, tell me your safe words.”

Soonyoung pouts. “...Cheddar and broccoli.”

Jihoon chuckles and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. “You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly. “Are you going to say them now? I’ll stop the edgeplay and I’ll just blow you.”

Soonyoung licks his lips. “If you do the edgeplay...will you at least suck hickeys on my thighs?”

Jihoon laughs again, releasing his hold on Soonyoung’s wrist to run his hand over the inside of Soonyoung’s thigh. “Whatever you want.”

“Well, do _you_ want it?”

“Of course i do. It’s your body we’re talking about.” A pause, then, more seductively, Jihoon adds in, “Maybe I’ll even suck a hickey on your knot.”

Soonyoung’s reaction is obscene. He lets out a loud, guttural groan and does a full body shudder, his back arching up into Jihoon’s chest and hips bucking. He feels his cock twitch where it’s been resting against his hip, heat pooling in his stomach at the thought. Jihoon laughs a little, pressing one, two, three kisses against Soonyoung’s lips and swallowing the obscene noises he makes.

“I’m taking it you like the sound of that, hmm?” Jihoon teases.

Soonyoung scoffs. “Just get the fucking vibrator and make me your galaxy already.”

Jihoon cackles and leans back to grab the vibrator again. “Yes, my galaxy,” he agrees, removing his body from Soonyoung’s to scoot downwards. “I’ll make you the prettiest galaxy out there.”

With that, Jihoon trails his lips over Soonyoung’s stomach, his hot tongue laving over the come that had begun to thicken up on his skin. Soonyoung feels his breath stutter as Jihoon goes lower and lower, and he lets out a breathy moan as Jihoon’s palms caress his thighs lightly, sensitive. 

He lets Jihoon manhandle him as he pleases, the younger alpha picking his legs up by his calves and raising them up. Even more, Jihoon’s hands spread his thighs a little wider until they’re hooked atop of his taut arms and he lay more vulnerable than he had been just a few seconds ago. Soonyoung feels his face scarlet as Jihoon pulls his body closer to the edge of the bed so he can sink down on his knees to be face to face with his dick. Jihoon’s strength is definitely no joke.

“I don’t think you need lube,” Jihoon says, his breath hitting against Soonyoung’s perineum and making his toes curl in anticipation. “You’re still leaking so much.”

Soonyoung sighs out as Jihoon begins placing wet kisses against his thighs. Fingers twitching where they lay helpless against his abdomen due to the handcuffs, he tries to calm his racing heart down as he feels Jihoon’s hot tongue laving over his skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Then he feels a gentle nip of teeth and his body tenses up.

Jihoon rubs his hand soothingly on Soonyoung’s other thigh as he begins biting gently on his skin, teeth tugging and nipping, tongue flickering out to soothe the stinging before he goes back to placing gentle kisses. Then he repeats the process over again, until Soonyoung can feel the ache gradually seeping in from Jihoon’s lovebites.

“You look beautiful all marked up like this,” Jihoon mutters, and Soonyoung shivers from the vibrations it sends. “All mine for me to see.”

Jihoon trails his kisses upwards, teasing his lips around Soonyoung’s cock like child’s play.

“God, Jihoon, just — ” Soonyoung groans, bucking his hips up. “Just — please. Just fucking take it in your mouth.”

“That’s not very nice to say to someone who’s willingly sucking you off.”

“What the — I said please!”

Jihoon laughs and relents. “Okay, okay, true.” With that, he takes the head of Soonyoung’s cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head back and forth, pressing the vibrator up against Soonyoung’s knot without fail.

Back arching instantaneously, Soonyoung lets out a loud groan, a whimper tucked beneath it though he holds it in at the last second. Jihoon runs the vibrator around his knot as he suckles on the head, and Soonyoung is in pure heaven right now, uncontrollable moans slipping from his throat and fingers clenched tight, nails digging into his palms and marking them with half crescent moons.

Jihoon moves back down to the base, running the vibrator up his shaft this time and alternating positions. Soonyoung lets out a long, drawn out moan as the younger alpha begins nipping gently at his knot, tugging the thin skin between his teeth and laving his tongue over the sting.

Soonyoung feels the sharp pain before the pleasure comes and though he’s not a big fan of masochism, he has to admit that he wants to feel more of it. The vibrations against the tip of his dick also helps in making him feel as though the pain had never been there in the first place, and the blindfold around his eyes only accentuate everything else. Jihoon really knows what he’s doing.

“Fuck,” he gasps when Jihoon dives back down to do it again. “Fuck, can you make me come like this?”

“What if I fuck you with the vibrator while sucking you off?”

Soonyoung blows out a shaky breath. “Jesus christ, why do you always have such good ideas?”

Jihoon laughs against his knot. “You don’t seem to think me topping you is a good idea.” 

Soonyoung suddenly feels cold air blow against him and he whines at the loss of contact, feeling the heat swirling in his stomach dispersing quickly. “I’m not opposed to you topping,” he mumbles, hearing the opening of a cap by his hip. “I just wanna top this time. You topped last time and the time before that, _and_ the time before that.”

He feels Jihoon press a kiss against his shaft. “So you’re not down?”

Soonyoung groans, bringing up both his handcuffed hands to rub his face in annoyance. “You’re such an ass. I didn’t say that.”

He hears Jihoon chuckle. “I’ll let you top during your actual rut. For now though, I want to be the one taking care of you. I’m gonna prep you now, okay?”

“Mhm.”

Soonyoung feels the cold sensation of lube against his rim faster than he expected and he jerks a little, startled. He feels Jihoon set the vibrator down by his thigh, then his hands trail down Soonyoung’s legs to hook them over his arms. Just envisioning Jihoon in that position sends tingles down Soonyoung’s spine. 

“Good?” questions Jihoon.

Soonyoung feels his fingers encircling his rim, rubbing gentle circles around it and prodding one of his digits inside slightly, testing the waters. There were some instances where Soonyoung just wanted Jihoon to get on with it without the worry of asking him. Truthfully, he’d be fine with anything Jihoon wants to do with him. That’s just how much their bond has grown in the last three months. 

“Good,” Soonyoung confirms, sighing out to relax. 

With his word of approval, Jihoon slowly breaches the ring of muscle with two fingers and pushes the digits deep inside the wet cavern. Something Soonyoung has enjoyed when he’s bottomed for Jihoon was his fingers. They were long and slender than his own thick ones, and Jihoon thoroughly liked opening him up and making sure he was thoroughly prepared. Even without all the preparation, Jihoon’s fingers are some of the prettiest fingers Soonyoung’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Literally.

Soonyoungs lets out another sigh as he feels Jihoon slowly thrusting his two digits in and out, an audible wet squelch sounding throughout the room from the lube. As much as he wants to top for once, he can’t deny that Jihoon definitely knows how to make him feel good when he bottoms.

“You can add in another one,” Soonyoung muses breathily, closing his eyes. “It’s not like I’m not used to — _Oh._ ”

Jihoon laughs as he crooks his fingers against the little lump of bundle. “Don’t speak too soon,” he says amusedly, rubbing the pad of his finger over the lump insistently. 

Soonyoung’s legs tremble where they’re hooked over Jihoon’s arms. Jihoon keeps moving his finger relentlessly against his prostate until Soonyoung is nothing but a mess of pants and moans, needy sounds leaving his throat as he takes in the friction of Jihoon’s fingers inside him. He can feel every pull and tug, every push and shove, and his hips buck up a little the longer Jihoon fucks his finger into him.

“You’re no longer a tiger,” Jihoon muses, inserting another digit inside him. “Now you’ve been reduced into a cub, huh? You’re so cute like this, you know? All desperate and whiny. I want to keep hearing you and seeing you like this forever.”

Soonyoung groans. “That’s a little much, don’t you think?”

Laughing, Jihoon presses kisses against the inside of his left thigh, over the love marks he’s created and hickeys he’s sucked. Still thrusting his two fingers in Soonyoung, he bites down on the bruise harshly, soothing the sting with his tongue soon after. 

Soonyoung jerks at the sensation, mouth falling open in surprise as a long, drawn out moan leaves his lips. He can feel the heat beginning to spiral into his stomach again, swirling inside until he feels his body beginning to turn pliant from all the pleasure. He unconsciously clenches around Jihoon’s fingers, which are still rubbing over his sensitive spot without fail. He can feel his cock drooling again on his abdomen, his knot beginning to deflate as his body prepares to hit the edge once more.

Somehow though, as if having some sort of “Soonyoung is about to orgasm” sense, Jihoon pulls his fingers out, leaving Soonyoung groaning as the ache in his cock gets more prominent. He hears Jihoon chuckle — that sadistic piece of shit — then the cold air hits his rim once more.

“Jihoon, what the hell?”

“We’re getting to the good part,” Jihoon soothes, laughing a little. 

Soonyoung feels the vibrator move away from his thigh and he unconsciously holds his breath, tensing up. Jihoon rubs his hip, placing kisses on his skin once more without saying anything, until Soonyoung manages to calm himself down a bit, anticipation swelling in his stomach.

Soonyoung feels the wet tip of the vibrator pressing gently against his rim and he tries not to tense up again. The anticipation has always been the hardest part for him but the outcome always leaves him satisfied. With another deep breath and a kiss on the thigh from Jihoon, he tries to remain calm and relaxed as the younger alpha begins pushing the object inside him slowly. His thumb rubs comfortingly against the marks on Soonyoung’s thigh, making it easier for him to relax. 

Once the vibrator is fully inside Soonyoung, he relaxes more easily, sighing out as he relishes in the full feeling. He shifts a little to get more comfortable, realizing his mistake when it presses directly onto his prostate. He groans aloud, trying to shift his hips again when Jihoon holds them down, preventing him from moving too much.

“I’m gonna start it,” is all the warning Jihoon gives him before the toy begins vibrating inside Soonyoung.

Soonyoung jerks, another moan spilling from his lips as the vibrations begin to abuse his prostate. By the way Jihoon is holding his hips down firmly, he definitely knows what’s happening. 

“J-Jihoonie, wait,” he whimpers, writing around in the bed. He tries moving his hands but the handcuffs rattle, reminding him that he’s been put into them for the time being. “Jihoonie…!”

He can feel Jihoon smiling against his thigh. “Feels good?”

“Y-Yes,” pants Soonyoung, another whimper leaving his throat as all his movement causes the vibrator to shift deeper inside him. “I mean, it — it does, but — but...can’t you tone it down a little bit?”

“Oh, sure. Sorry.”

Soonyoung relaxes a little, legs still trembling as he waits for Jihoon to tone down the aggressiveness of the vibrator. For a moment, he thinks convincing the younger alpha to ease on the toy might’ve been just a tad bit too easy but he’s not complaining. That is, until he feels the vibrations inside him crank up even _more._

“J-Jihoonie!” he gasps, back arching and legs jerking in surprise. “Jihoonie, wait. W-Wait…”

The buzzing becomes more intense, as though Jihoon is slowly dialling the numbers up little by little. His hands slide up Soonyoung’s thighs to hold them apart firmly, making the toy shift inside him and press insistently onto his prostate relentlessly. He squirms in search of relief, anything to stop the tiny pangs in his abdomen from getting worse, but Jihoon is equally as relentless, holding him in place.

“Easy, tiger,” he croons annoyingly. “Just take what’s given to you.”

Soonyoung’s mind is beginning to cloud up, pleasure tugging every inch of him every which way. His mouth falls open again as the vibrator ramps up to what he hopes is the highest setting. His mind is torn between asking Jihoon to hold back from his original plan of sucking him off and asking him to suck him off already. He heaves at the thought of Jihoon’s mouth on him, attempting to buck up despite the younger alpha still holding him down.

The pleasure is almost blinding, consuming his every being, stings of pain nicking him every so often as the heat in his stomach begins to coil again. Had it not been for the blindfold still clinging to his eyes, his vision would probably be pure white by now. 

He feels the breath beginning to wind up inside his lungs, tucked tight in his throat as liquid pleasure pools in his stomach. He tries hard to think of words other than curse words and Jihoon’s name but it comes out as a series of babbles and half sobs instead.

“Goodness, just look at you,” Jihoon murmurs, and Soonyoung can almost _feel_ his eyes on his body. “God, you look so fucking delicious. You’re leaking so much. Are you gonna come, Soonie? Baby? You’re gonna come again?”

Soonyoung lets out a broken whine and nods weakly. That proves to be an inevitable mistake, however, when Jihoon grabs the base of his cock and now deflated knot and slips something around it, adjusting it accordingly.

It takes Soonyoung a moment to realize what it is.

“Jihoonie,” he bursts out, nearly letting a sob rip from his throat. “Please, no! I wanna...I wanna come... _please._ Where the hell did you even get a cock ring from?!”

Jihoon lets out a sadistic laugh and grabs him by the shaft, and Soonyoung feels his hot breath hitting along the base. “Secret,” he purrs, giving Soonyoung’s cock a tentative lick. 

Soonyoung’s whole body jerks in both arousal and confusion. He’s not sure whether or not he wants everything to stop or if he wants more of the pleasure. He writhes around in search of relief, the pleasure beginning to build as Jihoon laves his tongue over the tip, scooping the pre-come with his tongue and dragging it over his shaft. The pleasure keeps building and building with nowhere to go, and Soonyoung feels the ache beginning to swell in his groin.

“Jihoonie,” he pants, “Jihoonie, please. I want — _more.”_

“More?” Jihoon asks darkly. “I’ll give you more then.”

Soonyoung doesn’t know what to expect at this point. He’s already past the edge, hitting his limit, but Jihoon is relentless. The younger alpha hooks his forearm over Soonyoung’s thighs to prevent him from moving, his other hand traveling down between his legs to grab at the vibrator. He slowly pulls the vibrator out and Soonyoung can feel his insides clenching around nothing, now used to having something inside him.

Just as he thinks Jihoon would relent, the alpha does the exact opposite and thrusts the toy inside him, leaning forward to take in the head of his cock in his mouth. Soonyoung whimpers, hands clenched into fists as he tries bucking up. Jihoon thrusts the vibrator inside him as he sucks him off, and Soonyoung is losing his mind completely.

“Jihoonie, please,” he begs. “Let me come.”

“I’m not the one stopping you,” Jihoon mumbles against his shaft. 

Soonyoung tries moving his legs, groaning as his movement causes the vibrator to shift inside him as Jihoon thrusts it in time with his sucks. Soonyoung can feel his entire body being lit aflame, hot with need and burning with desire. He’s not quite sure yet if he likes the feeling because all he’s focused on now is trying to hit the edge despite the _damn_ cock ring preventing him from doing so.

Soonyoung can’t do anything other than writhe in both pain and pleasure, helpless noises coming out of him as he tries to chase after the orgasm he’s craving for. He doesn’t even know how much time has passed until Jihoon finally shows him mercy and slows down the vibrator speed until it’s nothing but a gentle hum. Soonyoung is breathing harshly by the end of it all, a thin sheen of sweat layering on his face as he stops moving, though his legs still tremble where Jihoon is holding them apart.

He feels the vibrator retract from inside him and he moans at the emptiness inside him, fully anticipating the moment where Jihoon will finally, _finally_ take off the cock ring and allow him to come.

Much to his absolute dismay and surprise, however, Jihoon doesn’t remove it. Soonyoung feels him lean away, then there’s a small clatter a few inches beside his head. He’s not exactly sure what Jihoon is doing and he’s not sure he’s even ready for anything more after the tortuous period he’s just gone through.

“What are you doing?” he bites out breathily, too weak to muster up a growl of warning.

Instead of answering, Jihoon rearranges his limbs and turns Soonyoung onto his side, hiking one of his legs over his shoulder. Something hot, wet, and _thick_ prods against Soonyoung’s rim and it only takes him a quick nanosecond to realize what’s happening.

“Jihoon, wait, you fucking said — ” He interrupts himself with another moan when Jihoon prods the tip inside before pulling away. “Jihoon, you fucker — ” Jihoon does it again and again, teasing him. “Jihoon! Fucking put it in already, oh my god! I thought I would be topping this time?!”

Chuckling, Jihoon rolls his hips hard and fully sheathes himself into Soonyoung, causing him to gasp in surprise. “During your actual rut,” he emphasizes, groaning a little when Soonyoung clenches around him. “Don’t be a brat.”

“If you’d let me fucking top this time — ”

Jihoon cuts him off with a hard thrust, and Soonyoung’s breath gets taken away as his body begins accommodating Jihoon’s sheer size. Although Soonyoung is larger than Jihoon — not by much actually — Jihoon is definitely the thicker one between the two of them. He can feel every vein of Jihoon’s cock dragging against his walls from the tip to the base, and he tries not to give the younger alpha that satisfaction of knowing he’s making him feel good.

“Not gonna make any noises?” Jihoon drawls, voice suddenly dipping low. He adjusts Soonyoung’s leg on his shoulder and hitches it higher, hips rolling deep into Soonyoung. “Okay, you want to do this the hard way.”

With that, Jihoon slows his pace down _drastically_ . Soonyoung bites down hard on his lip to keep from whining at the sudden slowness, and he tries not to focus on how achingly slow Jihoon is moving. His breath catches as Jihoon adjusts his position so his cock slides _right_ over his prostate, and he turns his head to bury his face in the pillow, muscles pulling taut as he struggles to contain his moans. 

“So…” Jihoon drawls. “You gonna give me what I want? I can do this all night, baby.”

Soonyoung barely has the strength to take his face out of the pillow to give Jihoon a congratulatory, “Fuck you.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow that Soonyoung can’t see. “I can fuck you harder if you want,” he says, voice husky. “I’ll fuck you until I come hot inside you...and you’re still begging me to let you come. I’ll keep making love to you until I’m spilling inside you again and fucking all my come back inside you. How’s that?”

Soonyoung doesn’t even notice how heavy his breaths have become until he takes his face out of the pillow again, the air around him hot. Jihoon keeps rolling his hips slowly as he waits for Soonyoung to gather his words and thoughts.

“I hate you so much,” is what Soonyoung grits out, desperately trying to move his hips back against Jihoon. “You’re insane for this.”

“So which one do you prefer, hon?”

Soonyoung groans and shoves his face back into the pillow. “Just fuck me already before I go soft.”

He hears Jihoon laugh. “I doubt that’s gonna happen but if you insist…”

With that, Jihoon begins thrusting earnestly into Soonyoung, who finally releases a long, staccato moan as each noise he makes gets punctured by Jihoon’s harsh thrusts. He can feel the knot in his stomach beginning to tighten again and his breaths begin to become stilted, heart pounding in his chest as he tries to pace the heat in his stomach from becoming too much.

“Can you feel me, hon?” Jihoon questions, leaning forward and taking the earplugs out of Soonyoung’s ears, tossing them aside carelessly. Soonyoung shivers at the sudden contact of Jihoon’s hot breath against his ear. “You’re taking my cock so well, hmm? Can you feel me every time you clench around me? The way my cock drags against your walls?”

Soonyoung almost chokes on a gasp, his body feeling all hot and tingly as Jihoon shifts his leg a little, resulting in deeper thrusts that hit him in all the right spots. The heat begins to spiral out of control and pretty soon, Soonyoung is trying to seek relief against the sheets, rutting against it before Jihoon turns his hip to prevent him from moving.

“Don’t move,” comes Jihoon’s growl, and Soonyoung only growls back at him in return. “Try me. Maybe I won’t let you come after all.”

“Then you best be able to handle it when my rut hits,” Soonyoung snarls back, getting increasingly frustrated the more Jihoon drags it on. “I won’t be so forgiving on you.”

“Oh, so scary,” Jihoon says blandly, leaning forward to fuck into Soonyoung better with a grunt. “I’m not into vanilla sex.”

Soonyoung goes to open his mouth for a clever response but Jihoon punctures his hips into him, causing a gasp to leave his lips instead. The sound of their hips slapping together is lewd and messy, and the feeling of the lube gushing out every time Jihoon thrusts into him is so damn filthy yet he can’t find it in himself to care about the mess he’s going to have to clean later.

Soonyoung’s leg falls from Jihoon’s shoulder from all the movement between them, making his body twist awkwardly, hands crushed underneath him and wrists digging into his skin painfully. He grunts a little, trying to adjust his arms into a more desirable position.

“God damn, can you take these off?” he huffs, shaking his wrists around pointedly.

“If I do, you’ll try topping again,” Jihoon grunts. “So no thank you.”

“Why?” Soonyoung asks, voice nearly cracking from Jihoon’s thrusting. “You scared I’ll ruin you the way you keep doing to me? Scared to get a taste of your own medicine? You’re a coward, Lee Jihoon.”

Without another word, Jihoon stops his thrusting but he doesn’t pull out. He leans forward, grabs Soonyoung by his hips and turns him over until he’s stomach down, ass up. He readjusts his position on his knees, one hand on Soonyoung’s hip to keep him in place and the other gliding down the small of his back.

Then he lifts his palm and slaps it against Soonyoung’s ass.

Soonyoung yelps and lurches forward a little, moving his handcuffed hands in front of him to prevent his face from smashing forward into the pillows. He feels Jihoon angling his hips higher and higher, until his chest is lying flat against the bed and he has to put his hands above his head so he doesn’t press his face against the fuzzy handcuffs.

Jihoon spanks him again, rubbing the sting soon after. “Higher, Soons,” he purrs. “Come on, higher. You wanna make me angry? I’ll make you regret it. Up, up, up.”

Soonyoung chokes as Jihoon wedges his legs between his until he’s practically spread eagle. Then, with a bruising grip and a determined growl, he begins wildly thrusting into Soonyoung with fervor. Soonyoung lets out a loud groan as Jihoon’s thick cock drags against his prostate with every thrust, and he clenches his fingers into his palms, arms trembling as he holds himself up.

He can feel sweat dripping down his face, wetting the blindfold and making his eyes sting a little, but he’s more frustrated than he is in pain. At this point the pleasure is blinding. His cock twitches and jerks where it hangs between his legs, pooling pre-come onto the sheets below him. 

Jihoon leans over and drapes himself across Soonyoung’s backside, adjusting his position to better thrust into him. He reaches up and whips away Soonyoung’s blindfold, threading his hand through his hair and tugging it to the side. Without a pause in his pace, he covers Soonyoung’s mouth with his own, swallowing down all his gasps and moans fiercely.

The kiss isn’t really a kiss. It’s more so just Jihoon licking into Soonyoung’s mouth and Soonyoung being too delirious in pleasure to do anything about it. The handcuffs dig into his wrists painfully as he tries to hold himself up, and he bites down hard on Jihoon’s lip when the younger alpha thrusts into him in a particularly harsh way.

“Jihoon,” he pants when he pulls away to breathe properly. His thighs are beginning to ache from holding his body up. “Hon, let me come.”

Jihoon chuckles, trailing kisses across Soonyoung’s jawline. “Should I let you, hmm? Do you deserve to come, Soons?” He tugs Soonyoung’s lobe between his teeth, slowing his thrusts down and grinding deep instead. 

“I swear to god, Jihoon — ”

Jihoon stops.

Soonyoung groans loudly, a hint of a whine peeking through as he tries desperately to grind his hips back against Jihoon. The younger alpha holds him by the hips firmly, blowing hot air directly into his ear.

“Say it,” Jihoon growls lowly.

Turning his head, Soonyoung glares at him with as much distaste as possible. Jihoon’s hair is damp with sweat, hanging over his eyes and giving him a look that makes Soonyoung’s cock twitch in interest. His eyes are dark, swirling with lust and desire, lips red and swollen and slick with spit. God, Soonyoung just wants to pin him against the wall and fuck him senseless.

“I have nothing to say to you,” he growls back at him.

Jihoon gnashes his teeth against Soonyoung’s shoulder, biting down hard. “Say it,” he repeats with a snarl. “Beg for it.”

Soonyoung bares his teeth at him, narrowing his eyes. “No way in hell am I begging — ”

“Beg for it or I’ll pull out right now and leave you like this.”

Gritting his teeth, Soonyoung can feel the heat in his stomach beginning to wither away from the lack of action. He licks his lips and tries to bury his face back in the pillows but Jihoon tugs his hair again firmly, making him grunt at the sting of pain in his scalp.

“Beg for it,” Jihoon repeats fiercely.

Soonyoung has to muster up all his courage to swallow his pride down just so he gets what he wants. He can feel his face heating up with embarrassment as Jihoon’s eyes pierce into his. A slow, smug smirk creeps up on Jihoon’s lips when he sees the defeated expression on Soonyoung’s face.

“Fucking — _fine,”_ Soonyoung spits. Then, a little more desperately, says, “Pretty please let me come?”

Jihoon clicks his tongue disapprovingly and trails his hands down to Soonyoung’s hips again. “Try again.”

Soonyoung huffs. “What else am I supposed to say?”

A wicked smile spreads across Jihoon’s face. “Try it Gordon Ramsay style.”

Scoffing, Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “How the fuck do I do that? What is it with you and Gordon Ramsay? Do you have a thing for him or something? Should I be jealous? Don’t make me lose my erection.”

“You were doing a pretty good job of acting like him earlier with all your swearing,” Jihoon chuckles. “Besides, I think it’s out of the ordinary to say that it was Gordon Ramsay that brought us together. Try it. I’m going soft inside you and I want to come.”

“Then just fuck me already.”

“I want you to work for it.”

Soonyoung groans and leans his head back against Jihoon’s shoulder. “Can I try dirty talking instead? That's sexier than Gordon Ramsay.”

Jihoon laughs and kisses his neck. “Okay, talk dirty to me.”

Soonyoung takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to rack his brain for something to say. Then, turning his head, he places a kiss on Jihoon’s lips once, twice, until Jihoon reciprocates and they’re making out languidly. Their tongues glide over each other, wet and lewd until Soonyoung pulls away with a wet pop.

His breaths are heavy again when he speaks, mustering up the most sultry voice he can. “I want to feel you when you come,” he murmurs, clenching around Jihoon as he does so. He hears Jihoon’s breath stutter a little and he knows he’s got this in the bag. “I want to feel your cock sliding deep inside me, dragging inside me as I clench tight around you every time you thrust in. Are you paying attention, alpha?”

Jihoon’s breath hitches but he lets out a rumble of approval and noses at Soonyoung’s shoulder, indirectly telling him to keep going. 

“I want to feel your hands grabbing my hips,” Soonyoung goes on, trailing his lips against Jihoon’s jaw. “I want to feel your fingers tighten around my skin as you get closer and closer to coming inside me, and when you finally do...I want to _feel_ it all.”

Jihoon’s growl is low but audible, and his hands automatically slide down to grip at Soonyoung’s hips. Soonyoung grins, subtly pushing his hips backwards.

“I want to feel it when you come,” he says, voice softer. “I want to feel it gush inside me, all hot and wet and filling me up so nicely. Then when you pull out and see all your come and lube dripping down between my thighs — _ah!”_

The talk about Jihoon’s come dripping down between his thighs is what seems to make Jihoon lose it. The younger alpha holds his hips in place with bruising force and begins to fuck up into him with a deep growl. Soonyoung nearly falls forward from the force Jihoon is fucking him but the younger alpha presses a hand against his chest to keep him from moving.

The heat in his stomach begins spiraling like a tornado, and each moan that slips from his lips comes out all staccato. Jihoon is groaning behind him, keeping their hips tightly pinned together as he rams into Soonyoung. Eventually, all their love making begins to get too much for Soonyoung, and the only thing preventing him from coming is the stupid damn cock ring.

“J-Jihoonie,” he stutters, feeling the haze of an orgasm beginning to cloud his mind. “Jihoonie, _please.”_

“What is it, love?” comes Jihoon’s breathless voice. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give you everything.”

Soonyoung takes a moment to answer, too distracted by the heat swelling in his stomach. “The — The cock ring,” he chokes out. “Please. T-Take it off.”

“Nicely.”

 _“Please,”_ Soonyoung is so damn close to crying. The heat is still swirling in his groin, building and building but never actually going anywhere. “Please let me come. _Please.”_

Jihoon finally, _finally_ reaches round and yanks the ring off Soonyoung’s now red cock. The older alpha feels an immense relief flood from the top of his body downward and his whole body pulls taut as he spills hard into the sheets below him. He pants harshly, eyes screwed shut as waves after waves of pleasure overtake his body.

Behind him, Jihoon groans and snaps his hips up faster, his pace becoming irregular as he chases after his own orgasm. Soonyoung attempts to rock his hips back against him, his thighs trembling with exhaustion but desperate to make Jihoon come. 

Jihoon’s hips stutter twice before he’s pushing himself deep into Soonyoung, clamping his teeth down on his shoulder as he lets out a guttural groan. Soonyoung feels the hot rush of his come spurt inside him, and not too long later does he feel Jihoon’s knot beginning to stretch and expand against his rim. Soonyoung groans at the stretch, extending his thighs wider to accommodate the size of his knot.

“Oh, fuck,” Jihoon whispers, voice raspy. “Oh, _fuck.”_

Soonyoung leans back against Jihoon, going lax against his hold as he tries to come down from his high. 

It takes a few minutes for them to gather their energy. Jihoon carefully pushes Soonyoung back down onto the bed so he can relax, and the dancer feels all his limbs just sigh out in relief after being held taut for so long. Soonyoung’s vision is still blurry as he watches Jihoon reach for something on the nightstand.

“Jihoonie,” he drawls.

“Shhh,” Jihoon soothes, taking Soonyoung’s wrists and unlocking them free of the handcuffs. “I got you, hon. Save your energy for later. I’ll clean you up and get you some water.”

Soonyoung blinks to get the haze out of his vision, feeling warm when Jihoon lifts both of his wrists to pepper kisses along the red marks indented in his skin. Then, pulling out carefully — Soonyoung winces at the sting it leaves but Jihoon simply pats his ass comfortingly — Jihoon reaches over for some wipes on the nightstand and carefully wipes down the mess of come and lube on Soonyoung’s body, being gentle around his rim as the liquids begin leaking out slowly. 

Jihoon walks out of the room briefly, still nude, before coming back with two bottles of water. Uncapping it, he presses one against Soonyoung’s lips and tilts it up, encouraging him to drink as much as he can so he’ll be able to regain energy later.

Soonyoung manages to finish the whole thing, and Jihoon finishes the other bottle off in the same fashion, setting them both on the nightstand. Then he climbs in beside Soonyoung and lays down next to him with a loud sigh. Rolling over to face him, he reaches out and gently brushes Soonyoung’s damp hair out of his face.

“How was it?” he asks quietly, the expression on his face a complete contrast to before. “One word only.”

Soonyoung takes a moment to respond. “Mind-blowing. Literally.”

Jihoon gently smacks his hip with a fond smile. “I said one word only so you can save your energy,” he chides. “Was what I tried okay?”

“Good,” Soonyoung murmurs, eyes fluttering shut as Jihoon’s thumb brushes over his lids gently.

“Do you want to try it again?”

Soonyoung sighs, a little embarrassed, but he knows he has to be truthful. “Sometime,” he admits.

“You or me?”

He almost scoffs. “You.”

Jihoon laughs a little and intertwines their legs together. “Was it as satisfying as you thought it would be?”

“More.”

“More satisfying?”

Soonyoung nods, scowling when he sees Jihoon smiling smugly at him. 

“I told you you’d like it,” Jihoon chuckles, craning his head to press a kiss against Soonyoung’s lips. “Tomorrow, you can try what you want with me.”

“Sure?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.”

Jihoon sits up to pull the covers over them, slinging his arm around Soonyoung’s hip and closing his eyes with a gentle sigh. “Go to sleep now, Nyong,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss against Soonyoung’s chest. “We’ll both need energy for tomorrow.”

Soonyoung nods absentmindedly and reaches up to lazily card his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight...and Soonyoung?”

“Hmm?”

Jihoon cranes his head and presses a kiss on Soonyoung’s chin. “Thank you for trusting me.” Then he settles back into Soonyoung’s hold, relaxed.

Soonyoung can’t contain his smile, and he knows it’s going to be hard for them to get another moment like this with the heat still simmering in his stomach. He ignores it for now and tucks his face in Jihoon’s hair.

“Goodnight, Jihoonie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic Was Not Supposed To Be Five Chapters Long But Look Where We Are Now :) I Was Also Not Supposed To Write An Epilogue But You Guys Liked This Fic So Much, I Decided To Go For It :)
> 
> This was basically just 12k+ words of pure filth, hehe. Next chapter will also be pure filth but I don’t know when that chapter will be published because I haven’t started on it, huhu. No promises :>
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter was somewhat fulfilling. Writing smut is actually really repetitive, so kudos to writers who actually write more smut than they do fluff/angst, huhu. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)  
>    
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	5. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's rut hits and Jihoon has to deal with the aftermath of it all...and maybe something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly a month since I last updated this, and now I'm finally finishing it, hehehe. Get yourself nice and toasty. This is 16k words of pure filth (and a little bit of fluff at the end, of course, hehe.)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung is practically drowning in his own sweat when the heat begins to get too much for him to sleep comfortably.

He’d woken up once at midnight to get up and get a drink of water to cool his body down even just a little bit. He’d snuggled back up to Jihoon when he was finished, finding an odd source of comfort when the younger alpha wrapped his arms around him like it was already an instinct despite still being deep asleep.

The second time he woke up was approximately an hour after that. It was one in the morning, and he was already feeling a tad bit hotter than he did the hour before, but it was fortunately still bearable. Maybe it was a little uncomfortable but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to complain just yet.

Now though, it’s almost four in the morning and he is _suffering._

For one thing, his breathing is way too labored to be considered normal. One thing he hates about ruts is the way it makes him feel. The uncomfortable stickiness of the bedsheets clinging to his skin, the sweat dripping down his face and making his skin feel even more sticky, the absolute miserableness he feels during the whole duration of his rut — it’s horrible.

He stares at the ceiling for a moment, allowing his primal instincts to slowly cloud his mind as his erection begins leaking against his hip. He rubs his face of sleep and groans, feeling the pangs of pain beginning to attack his abdomen.

 _Mate,_ a voice whispers in the back of his mind. _Mate, breed, mark, claim._

He can feel the haze beginning to cloud his mind as the voice begins chanting the same four words over and over. Eventually, it’s all he can hear and it begins to take over.

A slow rumble begins to build in his chest unintentionally, the alpha inside him beginning to awaken.

He sits up slowly, wincing as the bedsheets cling to his sweaty back. He rolls his head around and is immensely satisfied when he feels the tension loosen instantly. He roams his eyes around his dark room for a moment, hoping to find something to do so he can distract himself, when his eyes land on the sleeping figure beside him

 _Fuck,_ he thinks, eyes roaming against Jihoon’s relaxed form. _Fuck, he’s so pretty._

The curved lines of Jihoon’s hips, the curve of his ass that’s just barely covered by the blanket, the taut muscles of his back rising and failing every time he breathes — it makes Soonyoung’s mouth water. He wants nothing more than to just straddle the back of Jihoon’s legs, spread his cheeks apart and fuck him senseless until he’s reduced into nothing but a mess of tears and moans, but he knows there’s a crucial step he needs to take before he can do anything else.

 _Consent,_ the rational part of him says. 

Even if his rut hits, Soonyoung has always remembered that golden rule first and foremost. While the alpha side of him might not be the happiest about asking for consent first, he is still a human before he is a wolf. He won’t let his primal instincts get in the way of what truly matters.

So pushing himself onto his knees, he leans forward and slowly but quietly cages Jihoon in his arms. He stares at his backside for a minute, mind racing with images of spilling hot white against the pale canvas that is Jihoon’s back. He can feel the desire of wanting to leave little galaxies of reds and purples all over, painting him like a beautiful Milky Way. Good lord, he wants to ravish Jihoon until he’s marked to filth.

Soonyoung licks his lips and leans down, pressing his lips against Jihoon’s back, then another, and another, until he’s trailing upwards. He peppers kisses against each of Jihoon’s shoulder blades, stomach churning with desire as he moves up, up, up towards Jihoon’s nape. He presses kisses against the finer hairs there, letting his hands brush against Jihoon’s sides until his fingers graze against his buds.

He tugs gently, rolling them between his fingers as he begins moving his hips against the curve of Jihoon’s ass, groaning as his movements causes pleasure to shoot down south. Below him, Jihoon is beginning to show signs of rousing from his slumber, eyes opening blearily as he lets out a breathy moan.

“Jihoonie,” he croons, tugging Jihoon’s lobe between his teeth. “Good morning, darling.”

Jihoon raises his head slowly and peers around the room, the bleariness in his eyes present even as he tries to rub the sleep out of them. The sight of it tugs at Soonyoung’s heartstrings, but the desire to mark Jihoon as his in more ways than one is stronger than his desire to scoop Jihoon into his arms and cuddle him silly.

“Soonie?” Jihoon whispers raspily, turning his head to look back at him. “Is your rut starting?”

Instead of answering, Soonyoung slips his cock between Jihoon’s ass cheeks and thrusts forward lazily, pleased when he hears Jihoon’s breath hitch at the motion. He feels something powerful overcome him at the small gesture, and he reckons this is the alpha in him making himself more and more present as time goes on.

He hums a little, a hint of a rumble behind it as he leans forward again and places a light kiss against the shell of Jihoon’s ear.

“What are your safe words, darling?”

Jihoon takes a moment to respond, probably still trying to process what’s happening. Soonyoung gives him a minute, feeling more impatient the more the silence stretches between them. 

Then Jihoon hums. “Leche flan,” he mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes again.

Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow. “Leche flan?” he repeats.

Jihoon nods, looking back to smile cutely at him. “Leche flan,” he confirms with a nod. “It’s like a custard with caramel on top. It’s really good.” Then he pouts, suddenly looking sad. “I want leche flan.”

Soonyoung chuckles a little and leans forward to kiss Jihoon’s cheek. He can’t really find it in himself to be mad, especially not when the younger alpha is acting _this_ cute. It’s such a stark contrast to the Jihoon he’d seen yesterday, it’s amusing. Apparently a sleepy Jihoon is as ridiculously cute as his normal self, if not more.

“Maybe we can make it when my rut’s over,” Soonyoung tries to appease. “What’s your other safe word?”

Jihoon doesn’t even hesitate to answer. “Kimchi.”

Soonyoung is flabbergasted. “...Kimchi?” he repeats dumbly. “Jihoonie...are you...hungry? Do you want to eat before we start?”

With a lazy hum, Jihoon shakes his head and lets his head rest on the pillow again. “Do whatever you want to do with me,” he sighs, still sounding a little tired. “I’ll be fine with anything, honestly.”

Soonyoung still feels a little unsure. “Are you sure? I might be a little rough.”

Jihoon snorts and reaches around to grab Soonyoung’s hand. “The rougher, the better,” he says, sending a lazy grin towards the dancer. “Stop worrying, alpha. If I start feeling uncomfortable, I’ll just pinch your hand or something.”

“Isn’t that what safe words are for?” Soonyoung mutters, but he leans forward to drape himself over Jihoon’s back so his hand rests by Jihoon’s head. His cock thrusts forward between the younger alpha’s ass cheeks as he moves and he groans a little, beginning a steady rhythm as he grinds against the curve of Jihoon’s ass. 

“Safe words are used if we want to stop,” Jihoon says with a breathy sigh. He closes his eyes and threads their fingers together, not quite squeezing. “Don’t be shy, Soons. I’m yours for the rest of this week.”

Soonyoung feels the alpha inside him purring at that, pleased with the submission. With his other hand, he reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube, opening it with his thumb. Shaking it a little, he drizzles it over Jihoon’s ass and tosses the bottle away for later.

Jihoon shivers at the sensation, a surprised noise slipping from his lips, but he doesn’t make a move to refuse any of Soonyoung’s actions. 

Slowly, Soonyoung rubs the lube over Jihoon’s ass and lets it warm up beneath his touch. He watches it drizzle down the backs of Jihoon’s thighs, feeling his breaths becoming faster at the sight of it. He slips his fingers between Jihoon’s cheeks to press the lube against his rim, not quite slipping them in just yet.

Jihoon twitches beneath him, a moan escaping him as he rocks his hips back subtly against his fingers. Soonyoung dips the dip of his pointer finger inside, deciding he’ll make Jihoon suffer a little for what he put him through the last time they fucked.

Sure enough, Jihoon is complaining to him after a few minutes of teasing. The younger alpha turns his head so he can glare at Soonyoung, cheeks flushed and hips moving back against his finger earnestly. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Jihoon growls. “You’re supposed to be more impatient than this.”

“You’re not an omega, hon,” Soonyoung says, peeved by Jihoon’s snarkiness. “You don’t produce slick. You might bleed and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just fuck me already,” Jihoon says, pupils dilating as he chases after Soonyoung’s finger. “We haven’t done vanilla sex in a while. You’re supposed to be much more dominating than this, aren’t you? I’ll be disappointed if you don’t meet my expectations, Hoshi-ssi.”

Soonyoung feels something in his chest flare a little. The alpha inside him growls at the challenge, and given Jihoon’s smug stare, he isn’t going to back down from it. He won’t let another alpha win, much less an alpha he’s planning to fuck twenty times over. 

The thought of Jihoon whining, squirming restlessly under him as he begs Soonyoung to fuck him — it makes him hungry and more desperate to make Jihoon a complete mess beneath him. The alpha inside him purrs at the thought, and his pheromones flare a little. Jihoon twitches in response, pupils dilating again when he smells Soonyoung’s herbal pheromones. 

Without another word, Soonyong slips his lone finger out from Jihoon’s hole and lubes his cock up, breaths heavy with neediness as his mind generously gives him images of his cock disappearing into Jihoon over and over again. He almost comes at the thought alone but he grabs the base tight, breathing out harshly as he tries to calm himself down from being overly excited.

Straddling the back of Jihoon’s thighs, he drizzles more lube that’s more than enough to get Jihoon wet and slick, admiring how the dim light from the window glints against the pale curve of Jihoon’s ass. Soonyoung groans as his cock twitches with interest in his hand, and he prods the head of his cock against Jihoon’s rim, a pleased sigh escaping him as the heat engulfs the tip.

In one smooth motion, he pushes himself in until he’s buried to the hilt. He feels his cock twitch inside Jihoon once, twice, and then he’s spilling hot and heavy inside the younger alpha. A deep, guttural groan escapes his lips as he comes deep inside Jihoon, and he nuzzles his face into Jihoon’s neck, pleasure racking down his spine in waves.

Beneath him, Jihoon shivers, a moan being buried into the sheets as he stuffs his face into the pillow. He squeezes Soonyoung’s hand tight but doesn’t pinch him.

“Already?” His voice is muffled but Soonyoung can hear him clearly.

He nips at the spot below Jihoon’s ear. “Don’t be too flattered,” he grouses, rocking their hips together as he continues to spill himself into the wetness. “I told you I could go more than twenty. This is just the first of many, darling.”

Jihoon clenches around him in response, pushing his hips back until they’re flush together. It makes Soonyoung sink deeper inside him and they both groan simultaneously.

Soonyoung’s chest rumbles, anchoring the hot and bothered feeling the rest of his body gives off. His nerves are still tingling from his first orgasm and he can’t quite pick apart the heat between their bodies and his own rut. His hormones are overreacting, and it makes every little thing inside him become pleasurable by tenfold. 

He pulls back and thrusts in again slowly, arms nearly folding in on himself as he begins to ride high on the pleasure. Jihoon’s walls rub against him enticingly, grasping onto him and pulsing sensually. Jihoon is panting beneath him, seemingly already affected by Soonyoung’s rut pheromones wafting heavily in the air.

“Oh god,” Soonyoung whispers as he begins to thrust earnestly, fervently. 

He can feel everything from the tip of his cock to the swollen base, the come slowly trying to make its way out, Jihoon’s walls clenching and unclenching around him with each thrust in and out — he can feel it all. It’s a euphoric state, and he can almost _feel_ the endorphins swimming in his stomach.

Soonyoung reaches down and rubs his hand over the curve of Jihoon’s ass. He keeps his steady pace as his thrusts begin to get harsher, eager to chase after the pleasure beginning to swell considerably in the pit of his stomach. Then, pulling his hand away, he brings it down with a harsh smack.

Jihoon’s throat rips with a surprised moan and he clenches tight around Soonyoung in response. He moves forward slightly at the movement, turning his head to glare at the older alpha. Soonyoung simply smacks his ass once more, feeling a dark satisfaction creeping up on him when Jihoon groans again.

“Tighten up,” purrs Soonyoung, smacking him again. “Don’t let it out, baby. Come on, tighten up.” 

He leans back on his heels and hikes Jihoon’s hips higher for a better angle, then resumes his rough thrusting without pause. Leaning forward, he drapes himself over Jihoon’s back and nips his shoulder, feeling the primal desire to stake claim right on the base of Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon surprisingly obeys his command and clenches tight around Soonyoung, burying his face back in the sheets and letting out a long drawn, muffled groan. The friction inside is _delicious,_ and Soonyoung can feel another orgasm beginning to creep up on him.

It doesn’t take too long. All it takes is a few thrusts, another smack on Jihoon’s ass, and then Soonyoung is spilling hot with a pleased growl. The pleasure is _amazing_ , sending racks of pleasure crashing over his body, but the heat that simmers inside his stomach hisses threateningly, reminding him that they still have a long way to go before he can ever reach true satisfaction.

Below him, Jihoon is panting, chest flushed red and hips rocking back desperately against Soonyoung’s cock. Soonyoung tilts his head and leans back, lips curling up in interest as Jihoon attempts to push back against him.

“Soonie,” he gasps, eyes completely blown. “I’m so close, please — move, please.”

He looks _delicious_ like this.

“God, just look at you,” he sighs, running his hand along Jihoon’s spine. “You’re so gorgeous.”

A purr rumbles in Jihoon’s throat, and the younger alpha practically _melts_ under Soonyoung’s hand, making it obvious that he’s pleased with the praise given to him. It’s amazing how lax Jihoon goes at such a simple sentence but then again, he seems to really love being complimented, and Soonyoung knows for sure that he deserves every single praise he gets. 

“Soonyoung, _please_.”

Wordlessly, Soonyoung slips out of Jihoon and turns him over so they’re facing each other. He lets his eyes roam down Jihoon’s body, licking his lips at the sight of the thin layer of sweat glistening on his abs. Jihoon’s ears are flushed red down to his chest, and his eyes are blown wide with desire, lips teeth ridden and slick with spit.

 _Fuck,_ Soonyoung thinks, feeling the primal side of him buzz with interest at the sight. _He’s mine. All mine._

The tiny rational side of him knows he and Jihoon haven’t made their relationship official with each other, much less clarified where they stand. For the most part, they’re both comfortable about their relationship and seeing other people, but they always somehow find their way back to each other like they’re attached at the hip.

Soonyoung isn’t going to lie — he does want to advance their relationship, or at least get some sort of clarity on what they are to each other. He doesn’t want them to stay as friends with benefits, and he certainly does not want to be considered as Jihoon’s client anymore, especially not when they still see each other outside of Jihoon’s workplace.

He supposes some part of him is a little scared though. Jihoon _did_ say he wasn’t looking for anything serious at the moment, and he seems pretty satisfied with the connection between them at the moment. 

Soonyoung’s tried several times to subtly hint at their relationship, nudging the question to Jihoon every chance he got without being too obvious. Jihoon, however, showed no signs of interest, even laughing it off as if it was a joke. Soonyoung could understand. Or tried to, anyway. He felt mostly hurt if anything but he didn’t want to push the question upon Jihoon if the topic made him uncomfortable.

“Soonyoung.”

Blinking out of his thoughts, realizing how hot his insides are feeling from the lack of action, Soonyoung stares down at Jihoon. 

The younger alpha reaches for him needily, grabbing onto his hand and placing it on his red, aching cock. Soonyoung automatically wraps his hand around Jihoon, making the younger man sigh out in relief as he bucks his hips back and forth, seeking for delicious friction. Soonyoung chuckles a little, letting Jihoon get himself off.

“Hmm,” he hums, straddling Jihoon to prevent him from moving any further. Jihoon lets out a growl of frustration, which automatically melts back into a moan when Soonyoung rocks their hips together. “For the alpha who isn’t in a rut, you’re quite needy.”

“Shut — ” Jihoon bursts out, cutting himself off abruptly as Soonyoung thrusts his knot against the base of his cock. “Oh, fuck you.”

Grinning, Soonyoung breathes out a filthy moan next to Jihoon’s ear as he leans forward, attacking Jihoon’s neck with his mouth as he grinds their hips together in a slow, sensual motion. Jihoon’s hands automatically scramble onto his back for purchase, back arching as Soonyoung’s hand begins stroking his cock.

“Shit, Soonie,” he gasps, keeping their bodies flush together. His hips buck up against Soonyoung’s own, needy whines beginning to slip out of his lips as he chases after his release.

Bringing his other hand up, Soonyoung rubs and pinches Jihoon’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He drags his teeth down the column of Jihoon’s neck, tongue laving over his skin before he suckles gently on the base, thrusts beginning to get sloppy as his knot drags over Jihoon’s length.

“S-Soonyoung, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ — ” Jihoon’s hips jerk twice, a guttural groan bursting out of his throat as he spills his load on his stomach.

Soonyoung purrs as he feels Jihoon’s release smearing against him. He can feel Jihoon’s knot swelling up as the younger alpha keeps spilling hot on his abdomen. He drags his knot over Jihoon’s, feeling his thighs beginning to shake as the pleasure crashes down on him.

Jihoon weakly tries to push him away from the oversensitivity, but ultimately fails as Soonyoung gathers him into his arms and keeps thrusting lazily. Breathy moans keep escaping him as their knots drag over each other, and Jihoon is just releasing the last of his load when Soonyoung’s hips stutter and he adds to the mess between their stomachs.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung whispers, dragging his lips over Jihoon’s jawline to lock their lips together.

The kiss is hot and heavy, more so tongue and teeth than it is actual lips. Jihoon Is practically panting into his mouth but Soonyoung can’t find it in himself to particularly care, lips grasping onto Jihoon’s wet muscle and suckling as he keeps rocking their hips together.

“Jihoon,” he says when he pulls away with a slick _pop_ and a thick strand of saliva connecting their lips. “Ride me.”

Jihoon is still trying to catch his breath. “Right...Right now?” he breathes, almost deliriously. “Your — but your knot is still…”

Soonyoung only lays down next to Jihoon and grasps at the base of his cock, kneading his knot with a pointed groan. “Come here,” he says. “Ride me. I want to see you fuck yourself on my knot.”

At that, Jihoon lets out another groan and slowly turns himself over onto his knees. He hitches his leg over Soonyoung’s hip and straddles him. Then he pauses and tilts his head at Soonyoung.

“How do you want me?” he asks. 

The question shouldn’t have made Soonyoung as aroused as he is, but he can’t help it when an involuntary growl escapes his throat. He could think of a million ways to take Jihoon, all of which he’d love to try while he has the chance, but he’ll have to save them for later.

“Face me,” Soonyoung orders instead, brushing his fingers over Jihoon’s calves. “Let me see you.”

Jihoon’s chest flushes red again but he obeys Soonyoung’s command. He shuffles back on his knees a little, reaching below him to position Soonyoung’s cock to his entrance, then proceeds to sink down onto his length. Soonyoung groans at the angle, sighing out as the feeling satiates one of the things he’s craving.

“Down, baby,” he soothes when he sees Jihoon hesitate just before sinking down on his knot. “Relax.”

Jihoon steadies himself with one hand on Soonyoung’s chest, easing his hips back and forth to get used to the stretch before he can prepare himself for a bigger stretch. Soonyoung anchors his hands on Jihoon’s hips firmly, helping the younger alpha ease onto his knot with bated breath and pleasure threatening to burst in the pit of his stomach.

Then Jihoon abruptly drops down with a yelp of surprise.

Soonyoung feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. He wheezes a little, fingers twitching where they rest on Jihoon’s hip bone. There’s something burning inside him, right where he and Jihoon connect, and it feels so _damn_ good. Jihoon pulses around him almost violently, his body still adjusting to the additional stretch.

“Oh,” Jihoon utters, mouth parted as he stares down at Soonyoung. 

Experimentally, he rocks his hips forward and stills immediately when Soonyoung spills hot inside him from the small movement with a noise that sounds oddly between a choke and a growl. Jihoon’s mouth drops open in surprise, but Soonyoung can’t find it in himself to care. He simply levels Jihoon with a glare that says _try me._

“That’s the fourth one already,” Jihoon huffs with a laugh. He glances at the clock on Soonyoung’s nightstand. “It’s only been an hour.”

“And there’s still plenty more where that came from,” Soonyoung says flatly, bracing his feet on the bed and angling Jihoon’s hips to a more comfortable decision. “Trust me, Jihoon, you _will_ be wrung dry by the end of the week. You might have to use your safe words.”

Jihoon’s eyes darken and he tilts his head. “I don’t back down from a challenge, Hoshi-ssi.”

 _He isn’t supposed to look this good,_ Soonyoung thinks in annoyance. Jihoon isn’t supposed to look this good with sweat glistening on his forehead and come dripping down his abs like he’s manifested straight from Soonyoung’s wet dreams. The man is the whole wet dream itself.

Reaching around, Soonyoung smacks Jihoon’s ass again and says, “Ride me.”

Leaning back, Jihoon shifts his weight onto his hands, giving Soonyoung a clear view of where they connect. Soonyoung’s eyes zero on the spot where his knot disappears inside Jihoon, then they trail upwards to Jihoon’s own swollen knot and red cock. He unconsciously licks his lips at the sight, not quite realizing it when Jihoon begins raising his hips up.

He can see a white substance beginning to leak around him, dribbling down the side of his cock traitorously as Jihoon drops back down and manages to fit Soonyoung’s knot inside him with minimal struggle. The come begins to trickle around Soonyoung’s knot, and just the thought of Jihoon fucking all that come back inside him makes the alpha inside him purr.

“Just like that,” he rasps, moaning as Jihoon clenches around the tip. 

Jihoon is flushed again, cheeks dusted in beautiful splotches of pink and red as he begins a steady pace between their hips. The look on his face is concentrated, like he’s trying to find that one spot inside him —

“Fucking — ” Jihoon curses suddenly.

Soonyoung feels the head of his cock drag over a small lump. Jihoon throws his head back with another curse as he slowly drags his hips up and down, trying to get Soonyoung to press against that sensitive spot again.

“God,” Soonyoung groans, brushing his fingers over Jihoon’s thighs. “Look at you. This is such a good view of you.” He accidentally drags his nails over Jihoon’s thighs from the pleasure racking through his body, but he hitches an eyebrow in interest when Jihoon’s body pulls taut above him, a strangled moan leaving his lips. “Oh? Is this something new I get to discover about you, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon’s chest flushes a deeper red. “Maybe,” he pants, still trying to find that sweet spot again. “Feels good when you do that. C-Can you...oh, _shit.”_

Soonyoung drags his nails over Jihoon’s thighs again, groaning as the younger alpha clenches around him in response. Jihoon’s head hangs back, exposing the pale, glistening column of his neck. Soonyoung thinks he’ll look really good with red and purple love marks scattered all over, and he feels his stomach tingle at the thought.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” he whispers, more so to himself than to the gorgeous person in question.

Jihoon huffs out a laugh, groaning when the head of Soonyoung’s cock brushes over that lump again. “Maybe come up with a different compliment, yeah?” he breathes, but the words go over Soonyoung’s head when he sees the flush on Jihoon’s chest deepen.

“Why should I when it’s true?” he asks, and Jihoon moans softly, hips rocking back and forth. “Hmm...maybe gorgeous isn’t an accurate enough description.”

“Then — ” Jihoon pants. “Then...what’s an accurate enough description?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would.”

Soonyoung licks his lips, slowly thrusting his hips up in time with each roll of Jihoon’s own. “Stunning,” he offers, rubbing his hands over Jihoon’s thighs. “Breathtaking. Alluring. Captivating. Beautiful. Irresistible — oh, that’s a good one. Fucking irresistable.”

Jihoon’s exhales become heavier. “Is it conceited of me to say I want to hear more?”

“I could go on,” Soonyoung says truthfully, thrusting up a little faster with stilted breaths. “Desirable. Tantalizing. Ravishing. Beddable. Bootylicious.”

Jihoon’s hips falter in movement and he laughs a little, breathless. “Bootylicious?”

Soonyoung smacks his hand against Jihoon’s ass in response. “Bootylicious,” he confirms. 

A devious smirk curls on Jihoon’s lips as he stops his movements. He plants his hands on Soonyoung’s chest and leans forward, tilting his head. “Bootylicious is an actual word, right? If I’m bootylicious, then you must be _amazeballs.”_

The compliment is so unexpectedly surprising that Soonyoung snorts, which soon turns into full blown laughter. He rolls them over and hides his face, smothering his laughter in Jihoon’s neck and feeling Jihoon shake in his own laughter in return. Soonyoung falters in his thrusting, mood a little ruined though he doesn’t particularly care.

“You’re horrible,” he mutters, dragging his lips across Jihoon’s jawline. “The worst.”

“Sucks. I was just getting used to receiving compliments too,” Jihoon says, bringing Soonyoung’s face to his and kissing him deeply, pressing their smiles together. “Mmm...you’re supposed to be in a rut but this feels like casual sex instead.”

“My alpha will get more antsy by day three,” Soonyoung says, moving his hips again. “I have a tendency to drag things on since the pleasure builds best if I hold back a little in the beginning. After the alpha is unleashed, you really won’t be able to walk after that.”

“That’s good,” Jihoon says, a gasp punctuating from him when Soonyoung rolls his hips particularly hard into him. His hands find purchase on Soonyoung’s back, fingers grasping for something to hold onto. “Then I guess I won’t be able to leave this bed when it gets to that point. If I do, I expect to be fucked hard as punishment, Hoshi-ssi.”

“Don’t challenge an alpha,” Soonyoung purrs, hips picking up pace. “Especially an alpha in a rut. I have plenty of things planned for us.”

Jihoon grins, eyes dark and tongue poking out mischievously along the seam of his lips. “Can’t wait to see it.”

—

The first day of Soonyoung’s rut goes by smoothly as butter. They fool around with each other a little more, which results in Jihoon accidentally tearing the bedsheets when Soonyoung pounds into him from a sudden wave of arousal, and their whole session leaves a very wet mess on the blankets and sheets. 

Soonyoung’s instincts have calmed down just a little when he knots Jihoon for the ninth time that night, and he makes sure he and Jihoon have eaten before the younger alpha can close his eyes from exhaustion. Soonyoung isn’t surprised — he knows he can be insatiable during his ruts, but he’s more worried about the fact that Jihoon’s energy might start wearing thin before they’ve even started the real thing.

Sure enough, by the second day of his rut, Jihoon already looks like he’s straining, but he remains stubborn and prideful, much like all alphas are when they don’t want to be perceived as weak. Soonyoung gets it. He’s been through that phase before, but their sessions are supposed to be fun and pleasurable for both parties involved. 

When they woke up that morning, Soonyoung wasn’t surprised to find that he’d become erected overnight, and his morning wood was already pressing insistently against the small of Jihoon’s back. He’d asked for Jihoon’s consent in a hushed whisper and a fleeting kiss to his nape, and all Jihoon did was simply spread his leg by hitching it on top of Soonyoung’s hip.

The session started off slow and lazy, like how some of their past morning sex sessions have started before. Soonyoung was rewarded by the sound of Jihoon’s breathy moans and the occasional clench around his cock. It takes a shorter time than Soonyoung would’ve liked but he finished himself inside Jihoon with a gentle smattering of kisses across the expanse of his back and a pleased growl.

The heat still pooled in the pit of his stomach then, but he knew they should eat breakfast before they continued anymore of their actions. They would need the energy, and he wasn’t quite sure if they’d have an opportunity to eat lunch given the gradual burning need to fuck Jihoon pooling in his gut. Perhaps he’d fuck him in the kitchen — _that_ was a food for thought.

Breakfast goes by slower than Soonyoung would’ve liked, but Jihoon’s big appetite made up for the lost time they could’ve been fucking. The younger alpha insisted on showering once they finished.

 _I can feel the come crusting, Soons,_ he’d complained halfheartedly. _It’ll be a bitch to clean off if we don’t do it now._

So, with a grunt of annoyance, Soonyoung relented and they both showered themselves off briefly.

The feeling comes gradually to Soonyoung, his innate, primal need to mate. As the hours went by, he could feel the alpha inside him becoming restless, unsatisfied. 

He knows he can’t hold himself back the way he did yesterday, and if he wants to truly reach satisfaction by the time his rut is at its peak, he’s going to have to be a little rougher on Jihoon today than he’d been yesterday, which isn’t much.

They’d tried numerous types of positions last night — missionary, doggy style, cowboy, even the wheelbarrow. All their sessions were wonderful, but Soonyoung won’t lie. He still hasn’t gotten the edge off, and the alpha inside him is beginning to sense it.

That’s what brings them here.

Soonyoung is currently rutting between Jihoon’s asscheeks, breaths labored and pleasure shooting out from every which way. He won’t lie — he’s a little bored of their vanilla sex, but he wants to ease Jihoon into it, slow and loving, before he turns into an actual beast in bed. He knows he can get pretty wild later on and he doesn’t want to come onto Jihoon too abruptly. Both literally and figuratively.

“We can try something different, you know,” Jihoon says with a breathy chuckle. “My alpha is getting antsy because he thinks you’re getting bored.”

Soonyoung mouths a wet kiss on his shoulder. “Well...your alpha isn’t wrong but I want to ease you into this. It definitely won’t be pretty either.”

“Are you talking about you or me?” Jihoon raises an accusatory eyebrow.

Soonyoung grins and pinches his side. “Me, of course. All you gotta do is sit still and look pretty. You know I sweat a lot when I do even the tiniest bit of exercise. I’ll look like an absolute wreck, you might never want to come in contact with me again.”

Jihoon turns his head more and lifts his hand to caress Soonyoung’s face. “Never,” he says fondly. “You might be a wreck but I’ll probably look more like a mess than you will.”

Soonyoung kisses him tenderly. “A hot mess, at least. I’ll be right back.”

He leaves Jihoon on the bed momentarily to retrieve the duffel bag they have yet to bring into the bedroom. He sets it by the foot of the bed, then walks round to retrieve the blindfold they’d forgotten about and hands it to Jihoon, who raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“Put it on,” Soonyoung says, unzipping the duffel bag. “The first thing you touch will be what the thing — or _things_ — we’ll play with.” 

Jihoon’s eyes glint before they disappear behind the black cloth. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as Soonyoung lines all the toys out on the foot of the bed neatly — vibrators, butt plugs, dildos, a fleshlight, a prostate massager, some bondage ropes and silk, cock rings, a milker stroker, and of course — Soonyoung can’t forget about the handcuffs. 

“Okay, you can touch,” he says once he’s finished.

Jihoon leans forward on one hand and hovers his other hand over his options. Soonyoung thinks he has a thing for Jihoon on all fours but the younger alpha looks good in any position, if he were being truthful. 

His hand drops on something.

Soonyoung feels his cock twitch where it rests against his hip. A slow smirk curls on his lips when Jihoon picks up the items in his hand with a hum. 

“Can I look?” he asks, feeling the silk and rope with his thumb and using his other hand to trace the circular shape of the cock ring.

“No,” Soonyoung says, another thought suddenly coming to him. “Keep the blindfold on. Give me the items.”

Jihoon frowns but stretches his hand out, letting Soonyoung take the bondage gear and cock ring. The dancer sets them on the nightstand then turns around and grabs Jihoon’s hand in his, stroking over his knuckles with his thumb soothingly to prevent him from getting nervous.

“Stand,” he orders.

Crawling to the edge of the bed tentatively, Jihoon sets his foot on the floor, then his other foot, until he’s standing in front of Soonyoung with both his hands held captive in his. The older alpha guides him over to one side of the wall, then positions him in a certain direction, hands sliding from Jihoon’s hands to his shoulders and pressing down slightly.

“Stay here,” Soonyoung says firmly, “Don’t move.”

Jihoon keeps still as Soonyoung’s presence behind him disappears momentarily. He almost follows after him, just to chase after the warmth the dancer provides, but he has a feeling that Soonyoung would be a little less than forgiving if he disobeyed. As much as he wants to challenge Soonyoung, his curiosity outweighs the desire to be punished.

He hears Soonyoung gather the items he set down and can’t help but feel a small drop in his chest. He’s nervous, that’s reasonable. He isn’t sure what Soonyoung has in store for him. He knew right off the bat what he chose. They were familiar items, items he used on himself to get himself off when he was alone.

He feels an involuntary shiver rack down his spine at the thought.

Soonyoung’s presence becomes heavy behind him again, his footsteps padding along the floor quietly. Jihoon senses him walk around him for a moment, as if deciding what to do first before he executes whatever plan he has in that chaotic mind of his.

“Hands behind your back.”

The order is simple but the tone in Soonyoung’s voice makes it sound more powerful than it should be. Jihoon listens and puts his hands behind his back, feeling a little more vulnerable as the exposed air than he’d been when he put the blindfold around himself.

Soonyoung walks behind him again, rearranging Jihoon’s hands until his wrists are crossed over each other. Jihoon feels the silk wrap around them and pull tight, keeping them snug close. He can feel his heart battering loudly in his chest, anticipation building up as his brain begins neurotransmitting sensations of what’s to come next.

Soonyoung slips a finger under the knot he’s tied. “Too tight?”

“Perfect.”

A pleased rumble.

Jihoon is still stilting his breath in anticipation, waiting for Soonyoung’s next move like a tiger and its prey. It’s times where they experiment with each other that makes Soonyoung become unpredictable. Even if he had the blindfold off, Jihoon doesn’t think he’ll be able to read Soonyoung’s intentions clearly. Soonyoung is just wild like that.

He nearly jumps when he feels Soonyoung’s breath against the back of his thigh, not expecting the older alpha to kneel behind him. Soonyoung doesn’t do anything but Jihoon can tell he’s leaned back a bit, then he feels a rope slide between his legs and wrap around the part where his hip and thigh meet, tracing just under his v-line.

_Oh._

Jihoon unashamedly feels his cock twitch in excitement, breath hitching in the slightest. Soonyoung’s breath hits the back of his other thigh before he leans away again, wrapping the rope around it in the same way. The anticipation begins to build up in Jihoon’s stomach and it sends all the blood rushing down south.

Soonyoung remains silent in that borderline scary way of his as he continues wrapping Jihoon’s body in the rope. He drags it across the expanse of his chest twice, then wraps it around his shoulders, back down between his legs, over his back until it reaches his shoulders again, then back down between his legs once more. 

It’s a mess. Jihoon doesn’t really know what the ropes look like on him — or if Soonyoung even knows _how_ to tie bondage ropes — but he doesn’t particularly care. The ropes scratch gently against his skin every time he moves in the slightest, and he won’t lie about the tiniest twinges of pleasure he gets between his legs.

“Comfortable?” Soonyoung asks, voice soft and low.

For some reason, the tone of it turns Jihoon on even more.

“Comfortable.”

“Good.”

Then Soonyoung moves again and for a hot second, Jihoon thinks he’s going to leave him standing here like this to suffer. Then he hears it — a long _skrrrrrrrrr_ from in front of him, and he almost flinches when the darkness becomes brighter in that strange way when the lights turn on while his eyes are still closed behind the blindfold.

 _Wait,_ he thinks, hearing the sound of fabric being pulled aside. _Are we…?_

“Soonyoung…?” he asks hesitantly, hearing Soonyoung’s footsteps pad towards him again.

“Yes, baby?”

“Are we...Did you…?”

He hears Soonyoung chuckle lowly behind him, and the older alpha gently pushes Jihoon forward and repositions him in the way he wants. The brightness behind Jihoon’s eyes turns a little brighter, and the realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

Something inside him flares at the thought.

“We’re...in front of your balcony,” he says slowly, just to make sure.

“We’re in front of my balcony,” Soonyoung confirms, pressing kisses against the column of Jihoon’s neck.

“Did you...you drew the curtains back.”

“I drew the curtains back, yes.”

Jihoon swallows hard. “So that means...people can...they can…?”

“Yes, they can see.” Soonyoung’s voice sounds like dark satisfaction, and Jihoon shivers. “Shy? I thought you got off on potentially being watched by someone.”

“I mean, I do — ” Jihoon splutters, feeling his ears turn hot. He doesn’t know what to say. “But you...don’t you — ?”

“I don’t think I know my body as well as I think,” Soonyoung mutters like a cursed whisper. Jihoon feels him smiling against his shoulder. “Or so someone told me. I kind of like it — the adrenaline of someone potentially catching us fucking. That’s kind of hot.”

Jihoon’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth so he opts to nod wordlessly.

“Everyone can see.” Soonyoung’s words are like fleeting kisses against his skin. “They’ll be able to see your big cock on display, all red and hard, leaking pre-come all over the floor.”

Jihoon clenches his hands tightly into fists, ears tingling from Soonyoung’s words and breaths becoming more shallow at the images his mind generously gives him. Oh, it sounds so good. The adrenaline of potentially being watched, his body on display for anyone to see — it makes him feel like a rebellious teenager again and he _loves_ it.

“If they keep watching, maybe they’ll notice that I’m fucking you from behind,” Soonyoung continues, his hands slowly brushing against Jihoon’s chest and leaving tingles in its wake. “They’ll see my dick pushing inside you...maybe if I come more than once again, they’ll be able to see how my come keeps dripping out of your pretty little hole every time I fuck into you.”

Jihoon shivers, clenching involuntarily around nothing when Soonyoung’s fingers brush over his nipples teasingly. He feels his cock twitch again at his hip and it’s not too long before he feels pre-come beginning to bead at the tip. 

Maybe if he and Soonyoung try hard enough, he’ll come untouched from Soonyoung’s words alone, but he knows they’re both too impatient to drag things out any longer.

“If people from the condo across from us open their curtains too, they’ll see how beautifully flushed you are already,” Soonyoung croons, sounding delighted. “They’ll see your body, all sweaty and needy for an alpha cock to take you, huh?”

“Fuck you.” 

Jihoon really needs to come up with something more insulting. His stomach churns splendidly at the thought of being caught red-handed, held captive in Soonyoung’s hold with nothing he can use to cover himself up. He isn’t sure what about exhibitionism is so enticing. The feeling of someone else’s eyes on him while he gets fucked rough and good? The feeling of being watched by a complete stranger? The adrenaline of it all?

He’s brought out of his thoughts when he feels a sharp sting on his ass. He jostles a little with a sharp gasp, stumbling backwards when he feels Soonyoung tug the rope on his back harshly until their bodies are pressed flush together. Soonyoung’s lubed cock presses smoothly between his thighs, and Jihoon instinctively clenches when he feels it brush against his perineum.

Soonyoung rubs a hand over the skin he slapped, chuckling.

“I think you want me to fuck _you_ actually,” he corrects. 

It’s not like Jihoon can _uncorrect_ him, because it’s half the truth. The other half would be him pinning Soonyoung down and fucking the rut out of him, but even that would be unrealistic of him to even _attempt_ to do. It’s never wise to challenge an alpha in a rut, and even _his_ alpha can understand that.

“You think?” is all Jihoon can come up with.

He feels Soonyoung’s lips curl deviously against his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, but he repositions Jihoon a little more, keeping a hand wrapped tight around the silk tying Jihoon’s wrists together.

“Put your feet together.”

Licking his lips, realizing what Soonyoung wants to do, Jihoon brings his feet together. The result ends up with Soonyoung’s length firmly trapped between his thighs, _just_ grazing his balls and perineum. Jihoon feels a hot flush spread down his chest when he hears Soonyoung’s breaths getting heavier behind him.

“Don’t move,” Soonyoung whispers, slowly rutting between Jihoon’s thighs. “Fuck, Jihoon...if anyone looked up while they’re walking, they would see exactly what we’re doing.”

An involuntary whine escapes Jihoon’s throat and his cock twitches, heat pooling in his gut. He can feel each drag of Soonyoung’s cock between his legs with every thrust in and out. Pleasure shoots down south despite the emptiness inside him, and he almost aches to have Soonyoung’s cock slip right inside him.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung moans deeply, his hand traveling over Jihoon’s hip to grip at his length. 

Jihoon’s hips buck reflexively, groaning at the friction from Soonyoung’s callouses before he stills, mind flashing to the _don’t move_ order given to him. Fortunately, it seems like Soonyoung is too lost in pleasure to really care.

“Is this okay?” Soonyoung pants, already losing his edge.

“Mhm,” is what Jihoon hums. “I-I mean, not as good as having you fuck me for real, but this is nice too.” 

Usually by now, if he was getting fucked by any other person, the alpha inside him would be absolutely livid. He likes taking control, more so than he actually likes _being_ controlled. With Soonyoung though, it’s different. His alpha is a lot more subdued, less on edge about being dominated than he is worried about how damaged their pride would be.

Soonyoung purrs at the implication behind Jihoon’s words — that he’s _good_ enough to satisfy Jihoon just with his cock alone. His alpha is very, _very_ pleased.

Soonyoung keeps stroking Jihoon’s cock, and Jihoon keeps bucking into his hand, feeling strangely loose when he remembers the fact that they’re _exposed_ for the entirety of Soonyoung’s neighborhood to see. God, the thought is so hot.

The movement of Soonyoung thrusting between his legs soon become repetitive but no less pleasurable. Jihoon is beginning to feel antsy, the beginnings of an orgasm swelling inside the pit of his stomach. Each exhale he lets out gets heavier and heavier, groans becoming louder and louder.

All of a sudden, on Soonyoung’s next downward stroke of his cock, Jihoon feels the cock ring slip around him.

“Soonyoung, no,” he drawls, gasping when Soonyoung’s thrusts get harsher. “Soonyoung — ”

The older alpha simply chuckles in response. The next thing Jihoon knows, he feels the searing head of Soonyoung’s cock slip inside on his forward thrusts, and he stumbles a little in surprise, mouth falling open as a long, drawn out moan escapes him.

“I can keep fucking you like this,” Soonyoung says, voice soft and alluring and a _complete_ contrast to his actions. “I can keep filling you up with my come until you’re trembling in my arms.”

Jihoon leans his head back against Soonyoung’s shoulder, unable to hold it up himself. Soonyoung ruts into him slowly, deeply. Every inch of his length presses against all the right parts inside Jihoon’s body. It almost feels like every breath is being slowly dragged out of him with each thrust in.

He feels Soonyoung dip his head down to pepper kisses down the column of his neck, trailing down to his shoulder and back up again. Jihoon shivers, muscles tensing as Soonyoung’s hands travel up his chest to play with his nipples.

“Oh,” Soonyoung purrs, sounding delighted for some reason. “Someone just opened their curtain.”

Jihoon feels a simultaneous drop and rise of his heartbeat. He isn’t quite sure how to explain it but suddenly, his ears are pounding with the sound of his blood rushing through his head. Every inch of his lower half tingles with excitement, and he doesn’t realize he’s unconsciously fucking himself back onto Soonyoung’s cock until the older alpha begins to rut into him faster.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Soonyoung breathes next to his ear, and it’s like all the hairs on the back of Jihoon’s neck stands. “He’s looking out the window. He keeps — He keeps looking around…”

Jihoon feels so damn _hot_ all over and he whines out again, legs spreading out a little so Soonyoung can get a deeper angle. He internally praises himself for making that decision when Soonyoung’s rhythm begins to get uneven. The dancer’s moans drawl out longer, a little raspier, and Jihoon can tell he’s getting close.

The pleasure is still building with nowhere to go, creating more pressure in his groin by the second. Jihoon adjusts his footing a little but he can’t get comfortable, still seeking that beautiful release he’s been craving since the beginning of Soonyoung’s rut. 

Soonyoung’s pace doesn’t falter despite his uneven rhythm. Instead he goes harder, rolling his hips deep into Jihoon with every thrust in. Jihoon thinks he’s going to lose his mind. 

“Alpha,” he keens, hips moving restlessly.

All of a sudden, Soonyoung’s hips stutter again and a loud, guttural groan resounds from his throat. He thrusts twice, then he’s spilling searingly hot into Jihoon with a husky, “He saw us.”

Jihoon feels the strings in his stomach pull tight but it doesn’t break. He still has that _damn_ cock ring around him.

“Soonyoung,” he whimpers. “Soonyoung. _Soonyoung_ — ”

Soonyoung abruptly pulls out of him and Jihoon doesn’t even bother hiding how disappointed he is. Another low whine escapes him as he feels Soonyoung’s warmth disappear, but then he hears the _skrrrrrr_ of the curtains. The sight behind JIhoon’s eyelids go dark, so he assumes Soonyoung has closed the curtains.

When Soonyoung comes back, he’s growling, pheromones permeating the air in hints of possessiveness behind the rut pheromones he’s been exuding. Jihoon suddenly feels small, especially when Soonyoung wraps an arm around his middle and yanks him back into his firm chest with a louder growl.

“He got his small sneak peek,” Soonyoung snarls into his ear, and Jihoon’s legs fold. He finds them sitting down on the edge of the bed, and Soonyoung spreads his thighs apart with firm hands. “Now you’re mine and I’m not thinking about sharing anymore. You are _mine_ , Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Soonyoung slides into him again in one swift movement. The string that had untwined slightly from the small lack of movement tightens again. 

“Soonyoung, let me come, _please,”_ Jihoon begs. “Soonie.”

Without another word, Soonyoung reaches round and yanks off the cock ring quickly. Then, leaning back a little and pinning Jihoon against him, he begins pounding up into him ferociously, an occasional snarl ripping from his throat as he holds onto Jihoon with bruising force.

Small, punctuated wheezes get punched out from Jihoon’s throat with every thrust up. Each delicious drag of Soonyoung’s cock catches onto his prostate. His head swims with pleasure, and despite the blindfold still covering his eyes, he feels like he’s getting plunged into a deeper level of darkness that is also strangely bright too.

The brightness begins to get brighter and brighter, and then Jihoon is tumbling over the edge. Strange noises even he never knew he could make escape past his spit-slicked lips and his vision turns white. Beneath him, Soonyoung lets out another groan, and the next thing Jihoon knows, he’s being pumped full of come.

Something in Jihoon feels like it’s stretching, and it takes him a brief moment to realize Soonyoung is knotting him. He twitches, feeling his entrance expand where Soonyoung’s knot catches. He thought the older alpha would stop once he’s swollen, but Soonyoung keeps up his relentless pace, and Jihoon feels like dying a little more in the best way possible as Soonyoung fucks his knot in and out of him.

“Oh, you’re such a pretty little thing,” Soonyoung croons between his growls. 

His voice sounds a _lot_ deeper than it had just a few minutes ago, and Jihoon’s alpha rumbles in response. 

_Oh,_ Jihoon thinks vaguely. _Is this his alpha side trying to push through?_

“I’m gonna fill you up so well, my beautiful alpha,” Soonyoung continues, only confirming Jihoon’s thoughts. “I’ll _wreck_ you until you know nothing but my name. All you have to do is sit still and look pretty. I’ll do all the work.”

And work he did.

Much to Jihoon’s mixed feelings of horror and delight, Soonyoung’s pace increases _drastically._ So drastically that Jihoon thinks his thighs are going to break from how stretched he feels around Soonyoung’s cock. It doesn’t help that the alpha inside him is getting antsy again, but the feeling of Soonyoung fucking the come inside him is enough to make him forget that they still have five days left before his rut blows over.

Soonyoung doesn’t let up on him for the whole day. They have mini breaks to munch on protein bars and bottles of water — or more like _Jihoon_ eats and drinks while Soonyoung gets himself off impatiently beside him — and then they’re back to fucking. 

It’s incredible how much stamina Soonyoung has when he’s in a rut. Even as his normal self, his stamina was never something to laugh at. Now that Jihoon agreed to spend his rut with him, he’s afraid he won’t be able to keep up. It’s only the second day, yet Jihoon feels as though he’s been fucked every which way he’s ever experienced.

Fortunately, Soonyoung doesn’t make him stand for the rest of the day, not that Jihoon can muster up the strength to anyway. 

Soonyoung’s rut pheromones get stronger as the hours tick by. It’s somewhere around 6 p.m. — though Jihoon isn’t too sure of the time at this point — when Soonyoung decides they should eat dinner before they continue any further. Jihoon agrees, because he’s hungry for something other than Soonyoung’s cock and he knows he’ll regret not eating knowing he still has to satisfy Soonyoung for the rest of the day after.

Dinner goes by slowly and Jihoon tries to pace himself through the leftovers they’ve stored from two days ago. His ass is terribly sore when he sits but it’s still bearable. Soonyoung offers him one of the pillows to sit on, which he quickly accepts. The pillow dulls the ache slightly but Jihoon can still feel his insides throbbing, a certain emptiness making him surprisingly needy for Soonyoung to fuck him again.

For a moment, he thinks he’ll be able to handle Soonyoung’s rut.

But oh, is he so _terribly_ wrong.

The third day doesn’t go by as quickly as he would’ve liked. In fact, it seems to drag on more than the second day has and Soonyoung’s stamina seems to have somehow _increased_ than yesterday. Jihoon isn’t sure what happened to him overnight. It’s like Soonyoung’s alpha had been trying to take over while Soonyoung slept, but fortunately Soonyoung seems to know how to control the beast inside him.

Jihoon knows he shouldn’t foolishly think that Soonyoung would be even just a _tad_ bit forgiving to him on the third day than he’d been on the second. His own ruts aren’t something to joke about, so how could he expect Soonyoung to be lenient on him?

Though he knew Soonyoung wouldn’t be forgiving, maybe underestimating Soonyoung was a mistake on his part.

A very _big_ mistake.

Jihoon didn’t know he would be able to reach a level of vulnerability where he’d openly _cry_ as Soonyoung fucked him.

In terms of being sad and pessimistic, Jihoon doesn’t show that side of his to anyone. He can confirm that he’s expressive but he draws the line when he feels the need to cry. It’s not that he thinks crying is weak — it’s that crying in front of someone you actually give a fuck about, literally, is like letting that person into another world of yours. Because you trust them.

Jihoon didn’t think he’d cry in front of Soonyoung. At least, not yet. He likes Soonyoung, more than he wants to admit, but he isn’t ashamed of his attraction. It’s pretty obvious that Soonyoung feels the same way about him, if not similar, so Jihoon doesn’t need a reason to hide his face when tears streamed down his cheeks.

He isn’t sure what triggered such intense emotions. A lot of factors ran through his mind as Soonyoung was rolling deep into him unforgivingly.

Perhaps the alpha inside him was prying under the surface of his skin, waiting for just the right moment to take over and have his way with Soonyoung. Ever since Soonyoung’s rut started, Jihoon’s alpha was feeling restless ever since, torn between wanting to pleasure their partner and wanting to turn the tables and be the one to dominate in their bedroom sessions.

Maybe it was the pain. The pain of Soonyoung’s cock abusing his hole for the nth time in the span of just three days. Jihoon honestly lost count of how many times they fucked after the fifteenth round on the second day, but he can still feel the burn of Soonyoung’s length inside him even when he was left empty. It’s like Soonyoung had left an imprint on him and he couldn’t forget about it no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe it was none of that.

Maybe it was something deeper than Jihoon wanted to admit. He isn’t stupid — he _knows_ they have a connection deeper than most people do. He knows there’s something between them, something that buzzes the tips of his fingers and travels through the entirety of his body when he comes in contact with Soonyoung. 

He _knows_ that their relationship is supposed to be deeper than this.

And maybe that’s why he’d been crying, because he’d finally come to terms with the fact that he and Soonyoung can be something more than just friends with benefits.

 _Or maybe,_ he thinks bitterly amidst the haze of his mind, _maybe I’m just overthinking it and it’s just the pain in my ass._

The sessions are still enjoyable but they drag out longer than it feels like they’re meant to. Soonyoung is still enjoying himself which is always good, and Jihoon is at the point where he can only come in dribbles. 

Soonyoung has Jihoon gripped tightly by his hips, bending him over the bed as he thrusts deep into the wet cavern. Jihoon is trying to find purchase on something, _anything,_ eyes screwed shut as the bedframe shakes beneath his body, making it evident that Soonyoung isn’t going easy on him at all.

Soonyoung grunts, hips slapping against the meat of Jihoon’s ass so hard that Jihoon thinks it’ll be tender to even get into pants anymore. His eyes are dripping with tears, pathetic noises coming out of his mouth as he struggles to hold himself up. He can feel the come and lube gush out each time Soonyoung pulls out and thrusts back in, soaking the back of his thighs like a waterfall and the floor below. It’s going to be one hell of a mess to clean up later, but neither of them particularly care at that moment.

Soonyoung fucks him hard and fast, movements relentless and unforgiving and making Jihoon wish he was born as an omega instead. It hurts so bad but it feels so good, and it makes him vaguely wonder if he has more of a masochism kink than he thought, as long as the pain comes from Soonyoung.

He’s already reaching his fourth orgasm by the time Soonyoung knots him, unsurprised when he comes dry that time. Soonyoung’s pace slows down considerably to accommodate his knot, but it doesn’t make the searing hurt any less. 

Jihoon is so close to sobbing, tears trickling down his eyes as he tries to catch his breath with a struggle. He goes limp on the bed, knees giving out underneath him as he heaves for air. Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind, even hitching Jihoon higher up the bed so he can rest more comfortably though he doesn’t pull out.

Soonyoung drapes himself over Jihoon’s back as he pumps him full of come, peppering kisses across the expanse of his sweaty back and to his neck. Jihoon mewls — he actually _mewls_ — as he tries to cherish each fleeting press of Soonyoung’s lips against his skin.

He has yet to experience Soonyoung’s alpha take over but at this point, he’s starting to _dread_ it.

By the fourth day, Jihoon needs to stop Soonyoung from fucking him again. Not only are his legs weak from all the stimulation, but he’s terribly sore and it’s starting to become unbearable having a cock as big as Soonyoung’s thrusting inside him 24/7. 

Soonyoung is understanding about it though he’s a little agitated, and that’s when an idea strikes Jihoon. Though his lower half isn’t in the best of shape to pleasure the older alpha like he wants, he realizes he has yet to put his mouth to use in a way that isn’t kissing. Throughout the three days they’ve spent trapped in Soonyoung’s bedroom, he realizes he hasn’t sucked Soonyoung off yet, not even once.

He supposes that’s going to have to change.

Soonyoung is currently fucking into a fleshlight, and there’s already a puddle of come dripping from the other end of the toy where he fully sheathes himself. Jihoon is just watching him, come dripping down between his thighs, all spent from the exhaustion of their sessions. It’s late afternoon now, and they’ve spent the last five hours just fucking and coming.

“Soonie,” he drawls, pushing himself up to sit. 

He winces as pain shoots up his spine when he presses his ass against the soft sheets of the mattress. He’s still tender from how many times Soonyoung’s spanked him and he supposes he’ll have to take a week off from his work to recover completely. Even then, maybe he won’t be completely down to have sex with anyone for a little while. It’s like having sex with Soonyoung made his drive for sex go down, but does he really care? Not as much as he should.

Soonyoung’s eyes snap to his and Jihoon shivers at the intense look in his eyes. They’re sharp, dark, piercing, and it makes him look like he’s ready to devour Jihoon any second.

“Soonyoung,” he says again, watching Soonyoung tilt his head.

_“What.”_

_Oh, shit._

Jihoon inhales deeply when he hears how raspy Soonyoung’s voice is. Low, deep, agitated — all signs of a pissed alpha. For what Soonyoung is pissed about, he isn’t sure he wants to know.

“Is it satisfying you?” Jihoon won’t be intimidated.

“What.”

Jihoon gestures to the fleshlight. “That.”

A frown appears on Soonyoung’s face as he looks at the object he’s fucking into. “Not really,” he says bluntly. “It would be nice to fuck you instead.”

Soonyoung is terribly blunt when he doesn’t get what he wants, even more so when he’s in a rut. Jihoon lays back against the bed again and gets himself comfortable, back cracking pleasantly as he sinks into the sheets. Then he hangs his head over the edge of the bed next to Soonyoung’s thigh and reaches out to tap his arm.

“Use my mouth,” he says, and he sees Soonyoung’s pupils dilate drastically. 

“Jihoon, you do know I’m not holding myself back anymore, right? My alpha is getting pissed.”

The thought is a little scary, Jihoon will admit, and it’s a little out of his comfort zone as well. The thought of choking on something, feeling like he’s being restrained — it doesn’t bode well with him. He doesn’t like having things around his throat, much less choking on something _down_ his throat.

 _But,_ he thinks, licking his lips and watching Soonyoung’s eyes flicker to the motion, _a pissed off alpha is even worse._

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he says.

Soonyoung lets out a groan and slips out of the fleshlight, and Jihoon feels tingles run down south at the sight of Soonyoung’s come spilling out of either ends. His throat is going to be absolutely _wrecked_ once Soonyoung is satiated.

“You’re sure?”

Something warm spreads across Jihoon’s chest. Even if his instincts are telling him to fuck and mate, Soonyoung still has the headspace to make sure Jihoon is certain about his decision which, he is, though he’s just a little hesitant.

“Go for it,” is what Jihoon says before he can think too much about it. “In my mouth, alpha. Come on.”

Soonyoung stands in front of Jihoon, mindlessly stroking his cock as the younger alpha opens his mouth invitingly, even sticking his tongue out to catch the leftover come dripping from Soonyoung’s length from his earlier orgasm. That small gesture is what seems to set Soonyoung off because he lets out a deep growl and prods the head of his cock against Jihoon’s lips.

“Pinch my thigh if I get too rough,” is all Jihoon hears before Soonyoung pushes his hips forward.

Jihoon forces himself to relax, closing his eyes briefly as he tries to focus on the sensation of Soonyoung’s cock sliding against his tongue. He reaches around with his hands and places them on the back of Soonyoung’s thighs just in case, appreciating the slow pace Soonyoung gives him so he can adjust his throat accordingly.

Jihoon can feel the hot length slide deeper down his throat, and there’s something about the slow pace that feels so immensely sensual and more arousing than he thought. His flaccid cock twitches and he wonders if he’s going to come untouched again just from sucking Soonyoung off alone.

Soonyoung’s breaths are heavy and strangled, and it’s obvious that he’s trying to slow down for Jihoon’s sake. Even so lost in his rut haze, even though he said he’s not holding back anymore, it’s clear that he _is_ holding himself back. 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything, not that he can anyway. Instead he evens out his breathing and relaxes his throat as the tip begins prodding the tighter area inside. Soonyoung continues pressing forward without stopping, and Jihoon can feel himself getting nearer his limit, closer to hitting the wall.

Soonyoung stops just a few inches from the base and breathes hard, stiling. Jihoon flicks his tongue out, sliding it along the hot length and groaning when he gathers leftover come that’s been smeared all over Soonyoung’s cock from his fleshlight fiasco. Soonyoung’s hips buck a little, and Jihoon’s body jerks a little as he chokes from the unexpected deeper slide.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung growls. “Tell me now if you think you can’t handle it. I want you to deepthroat me but I’m not going to do that if you’re not up for it.”

A fire ignites in Jihoon’s chest. He knows it isn’t a challenge, but the thought of Soonyoung spilling hot down his throat, thighs trembling from pleasure and cock dripping with come that pools into Jihoon’s mouth — the thought turns him on.

Instead of speaking or making a noise of approval, Jihoon simply pulls Soonyoung’s thighs closer, effectively making his cock slip in a little deeper. He holds back the urge to choke again, no matter how much his throat is telling him that he’s taking in more than he should be. He can feel it now, how fucked his throat is, literally.

“Fucking — Jihoon, _god.”_

Soonyoung thrusts his hips forward, fully sheathing himself inside the wet cavern with a guttural groan. Jihoon’s head feels like it’s full of cotton as he tongues over the hot length, and Soonyoung lets out another groan.

“I’m starting,” Soonyoung warns raspily. “Pinch me if you need me to stop.”

Jihoon barely has any time to give out a hum of acknowledgement before Soonyoung is pulling back and slamming back in. Jihoon chokes around the large girth, the muscles in his throat tensing reflexively as his body jerks in response. Soonyoung simply groans at the sudden tightness and thrusts faster.

All the blood rushes to Jihoon’s head, making him dizzy and delirious. He relaxes his throat the best he can, too focused on trying not to choke that he doesn’t realize how aroused he is until he’s shivering violently with a moan.

Soonyoung’s scent is most potent now, strong and herbal and smelling of dominance. Jihoon feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as it fills his senses completely.

“Shit, Jihoon,” Soonyoung breathes, grunting a little. “Did you just come dry? Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Jihoon presses firmly against Soonyoung’s thighs, pushing him back a little. Pulling off of Soonyoung’s cock, he splutters a little and inhales a lungful of air, chest heaving. His tongue flickers out to lave over the head of Soonyoung’s cock, catching all the pre-come and smearing it all over the tip as he tries to catch his breath.

“God damn, you’re so good,” Soonyoung whispers, skimming his thumb over Jihoon’s bottom lip and pressing downwards. “So fucking good for me.”

Jihoon moans at the praise, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking earnestly. He can’t quite see Soonyoung’s face from this angle but he knows he’s being watched. The thought of that makes Jihoon’s cock twitch.

Soonyoung pushes in again slowly at first, testing, and when Jihoon doesn’t fight it, he slides in smoothly. His hand slides from Jihoon’s chin down to his throat and he presses down gently, and it’s then can the younger alpha feel the slight bulge protruding from his throat from Soonyoung’s gentle press.

“God, you look so good with my cock down your throat,” Soonyoung murmurs, thrusting in and out slowly. “You love sucking my cock, don’t you?”

Jihoon moans in the back of his throat, and he can taste the bitterness of Soonyoung’s pre-come on his tongue. Images of the last time he sucked Soonyoung off flash in his mind. The feeling, the taste, the _weight_ of having an alpha cock down his throat — he remembers it all so vividly. 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung curses, reaching forward and sliding his hands over Jihoon’s nipples, pinching and teasing the nubs. “I’m gonna come. Can I come down your — ?”

Jihoon hums his approval enthusiastically before he can even finish his question. He adjusts his grip around Soonyoung’s thighs and tugs him forward, lips touching the base and nose nudging against his balls. Soonyoung lets out another groan, thrusting faster until his hips begin to stutter.

Jihoon’s hips jerk as Soonyoung’s hot come slides down his throat. He chokes a little at the thickness of it, especially at the sudden burst of Soonyoung’s pheromones that exudes in the air. His lips suddenly begin to stretch and he pulls off slightly when he realizes Soonyoung’s knot is expanding again.

Soonyoung is quiet though his breaths are heavy, simply watching Jihoon swallow his essence with hooded eyes. Jihoon pulls off with a gasp a long moment later, come trickling down the sides of his lips and down his chin. There’s a string of white saliva connecting between Soonyoung’s slit and Jihoon’s bottom lip, and Jihoon doesn’t realize his thighs are trembling until Soonyoung pulls away and kneels down to kiss him.

The kiss is mostly tongue and saliva. Soonyoung doesn’t waste any time, slipping his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth and smearing saliva and come together. Jihoon’s head is spinning wildly at the sensation, knowing that Soonyoung is tasting _himself_ on his tongue.

“I can’t believe you got off on sucking me,” Soonyoung says, suddenly playful as he pulls away to lift Jihoon’s head up.

Jihoon sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugging.

“It’s hot, what can I say?” he asks rhetorically, licking his lips to taste the remnants of Soonyoung lingering on his tongue. “Satisfied now?”

Soonyoung pushes him back against the bed and drapes his body over his, rutting his wet cock against Jihoon’s hip. “A little,” he purrs, hand slowly trailing down Jihoon’s thigh. “Can you go more?”

The ache between Jihoon’s legs isn’t as strong as it was before, but he guesses his body is still running high on endorphins. He nods anyway, and that’s all it takes for Soonyoung to slip inside him for another session.

The fifth day is when Jihoon makes a mistake. A very, very crucial mistake.

In his defense, his alpha was beginning to get agitated from the lack of his domination on his end. The need to fuck Soonyoung had been nothing but a simmering feeling bubbling beneath the surface of his skin, simply lurking there and building up every time he let Soonyoung lead their bedroom sessions. He tried to hold himself back, he really did, but the urge soon began to get overwhelming when Soonyoung pinned him down for the nth time.

Had he not been able to defend himself with the alpha card, he’d blame it on Soonyoung’s pheromones beginning to affect him. All alphas are known to be more aggressive during their ruts, and barely any are able to clear their head enough to realize that their actions have consequences. 

Now Jihoon thinks _his_ actions have consequences now.

“Let me fuck you,” he says, more like demands, when Soonyoung grabs onto his hips.

“No,” is Soonyoung’s immediate response.

“Why not?” Jihoon questions, glaring up at Soonyoung. “I want to fuck you.”

“Jihoon, I am in a _rut.”_

“And?”

Soonyoung sighs and turns Jihoon over so his chest is down against the bed. “My alpha isn’t going to like that. As much as I love getting fucked by you, he doesn’t. He wants to dominate you completely.”

Jihoon clicks his tongue and rolls over again, watching Soonyoung’s eyebrows narrow in annoyance. “I don’t care about your alpha. I want to fuck you. My alpha is getting pissed off because he wants to dominate you.”

“Not happening,” Soonyoung says, irritated. “Now roll over.”

“Soonyoung, I want to fuck you.”

“Jihoon.”

Without a word, Jihoon hitches his leg up Soonyoung’s hip, presses his hand flat against his shoulder, and shoves him hard onto the bed. He makes quick movements of clambering on top of Soonyoung and slipping between his legs, but Soonyoung is even quicker to roll them back over with a threatening growl.

“Jihoon, stop it,” he hisses, eyes turning to slits. “Behave.”

Jihoon growls back at him, twisting his arms out of the way when Soonyoung attempts to pin his wrists down. He tries to shove him off with the same tactic, but Soonyoung presses his hips down with his own to keep him still.

“Get off me,” Jihoon groans, shoving at Soonyoung’s shoulders with his hands.

It works for a brief moment, and Jihoon takes the opportunity to try and slip out of the bed so he can retrieve the handcuffs on the floor. Unfortunately, Soonyoung grabs him by his ankles and hauls him back, slotting himself perfectly between Jihoon’s legs so his cock slips between his asscheeks.

Jihoon feels a sharp sting on his ass and he yelps, lunging forward a little from the force.

“I said _behave.”_ Soonyoung’s voice comes out curt and deep. “Are you _trying_ to piss me off on purpose?”

Jihoon groans, feeling more agitated as he attempts to twist his body, but Soonyoung drapes himself over his back and fits his teeth in the crook of his neck.

_“Submit.”_

Jihoon growls again, fingers itching to grab onto Soonyoung and pin him to the bed to fuck him senseless. He tries to push back but Soonyoung’s weight rests heavily against him, making it near impossible to move even in the slightest bit.

“Soonyoung, fucking get _off_ — ”

With an agitated snarl, Soonyoung grabs onto Jihoon’s wrists and pins them behind his back. Then he pulls his hips back and thrusts forward, effectively slipping himself inside Jihoon once more.

Jihoon’s hole stings a little, made evident from the amount of times Soonyoung’s fucked him so far, but the pleasure is still there, still bubbling in his stomach. He lets out an involuntary moan, trying not to make it seem as though he’s enjoying himself as much as he is. 

In a last futile attempt to satisfy himself, Jihoon attempts to throw Soonyoung off by bracing his foot on the bed and turning his hips. He ultimately fails when it results in pushing Soonyoung deeper inside him, and he groans, half annoyed and half okay with what’s happening. He’ll just have to get back at Soonyoung later.

Soonyoung fucks him roughly into five orgasms that day, all of which have Jihoon coming dry and shaking from the pleasure swimming in his head. At this point, neither of them care about the mess they’ve made on the sheets, nor do they care about how much of a bitch it’s going to be to clean up once they’re done. The room reeks of alpha pheromones, herbal and white jasmine, and the scents of sex and rut are very evident in the air.

Jihoon doesn’t know how much longer he can last. By the sixth day, his body is drained and he can barely grasp what is up and down, left and right, and every direction he can think of. But it’s the sixth day, and if he’s lasted this long through Soonyoung’s rut, then he should be able to make it one more day.

Fortunately, Soonyoung is a little more lenient on him and only comes thrice before he decides to call it a day. Jihoon thinks Soonyoung’s rut is slowly coming to an end and he’s internally relieved, more than ready to take another week off work so he can recover from Soonyoung’s rut. 

When Soonyoung finishes inside him for the last time, Jihoon feels like he’s been fucked nine ways into Sunday. He feels disgusting, like an absolute mess. There’s come dripping between his thighs, come crusting on his abdomen, and his whole body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, making him feel all sticky and gross.

Even so, Soonyoung presses kisses against his face and whispers reassurances and praises into his ear, rubbing a soothing hand on his hip. Jihoon is too exhausted to reciprocate his gestures but he nuzzles back against Soonyoung affectionately.

The last day of Soonyoung’s rut is ironically the one that makes Jihoon hurt the most.

Soonyoung is a lot more slow and sluggish in his movements, and he’s most likely feeling the exhaustion of his rut crashing down on him. He’s more gentle on Jihoon, voice raspy when he asks Jihoon if he can take him again, to which the younger alpha consents with a _yes_ and a tired groan. It’s the last day and surely he can make this.

Soonyoung lubes his cock up and lines himself up against Jihoon’s entrance, holding his leg up since Jihoon is too tired to hold it up himself. He pushes in slowly, whispering apologies when Jihoon winces at the sting.

“Last one,” he murmurs against Jihoon’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss of reassurance. “Last one, darling, I promise. You’ve been so good to me, thank you. I’ll take care of you after, hmm?” 

Soonyoung is careful with his movements, making sure he doesn’t hurt Jihoon anymore than he already is. He angles his hips a little and gathers Jihoon up against him until the head of his cock catches against his prostate.

Jihoon arches his back, shuddering as a small noise comes from the back of his throat. He grasps onto Soonyoung’s forearm slung around his waist and grips tight, breath hitching as both the pleasure and pain begin to swell in his abdomen.

“Soonie,” he whispers with a throaty groan. “Soonie…”

“Shhh,” Soonyoung hushes, kissing his nape. “Let go, baby. I’m with you.”

It doesn’t take much. Soonyoun catches his prostate a few more times before he’s pushing in deep and coming inside with a satisfied sigh. Jihoon comes in a few weak dribbles and a groan of relief, his whole body aching in the best way possible. The alpha inside him purrs in delight, and the warmth settles in his stomach once more, no longer bubbling beneath the surface of his skin.

“You did so well, baby,” Soonyoung coos breathlessly, rubbing Jihoon’s hip. “Thank you.”

“Soons, we need to — we need to shower. I feel disgusting,” Jihoon slurs, trying to push himself up to wipe away the come crusting on his stomach. 

Soonyoung pushes him down just as quickly as he gets up. “No, stay,” he orders. “Don’t move. I’ll take care of you. We can bathe tomorrow, but you need to regain your strength.”

Jihoon doesn’t have the energy to argue so he grunts out an incoherent response, wincing again when Soonyoung pulls out of him carefully. Soonyoung clambers off the bed with an apologetic kiss against his shoulder before he disappears into the bathroom. He comes out with a bowl of water and a damp washcloth, which he sets on the nightstand before he clambers over Jihoon and grabs his arm.

Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut as Soonyoung begins wiping him down gently, and the cool sensation of the damp washcloth against his heated skin makes him sigh out in relief, relaxing into the sheets. Soonyoung kisses his fingers before he moves on down to his chest, further down his legs, before he moves back up to wipe at all of Jihoon’s sensitive bits.

He lifts Jihoon’s leg up to get the area between them, apologizing when the younger alpha hisses at the sting.

Neither of them talk after that but the air becomes lighter, though it still smells heavily of rut pheromones. Jihoon almost falls asleep from how nice Soonyoung is pampering him, but the older alpha pats him awake with a whisper of, “I’m gonna change the sheets.”

So with a groan, Jihoon pushes himself up and carefully scoots towards the edge of the bed. Soonyoung helps him stand, guiding him to a chair in the corner of the room to sit in while he goes back to change the sheets.

It takes a while. Jihoon almost falls asleep again, head leaned back against the back of the chair as he watches Soonyoung pull on new pillow covers through hooded eyelids. 

Soonyoung walks over to open some of the windows to air out the rut smell inside the room. The haze in his head is almost gone but at least the alpha inside of him is satisfied. When he turns back, Jihoon’s head lolls forward, eyes closed before he jerks upright again, blinking rapidly with a disoriented look on his face.

Chuckling quietly, Soonyoung pads over and gathers the younger alpha into his arms, lifting him up and placing him on one side of his bed so he can sleep easier. He’s about to climb in and cuddle him when Jihoon speaks up suddenly.

“Hey, Soons,” he says slowly, eyes still closed. “Can you get something from the duffel bag?”

Soonyoung pauses, then stands up again to walk around the foot of the bed where the duffel bag lays. “Uh, sure, what is it?”

“It’s in the side pocket,” comes Jihoon’s murmur. “It’s a small black box.”

Soonyoung opens the zipper for the side pocket and finds what Jihoon is describing. He takes it out and brings it over to Jihoon, clambering by his side and handing it over without a word despite his curiosity.

Jihoon opens the box and in it lies a small bracelet. It’s minimalistic, a simple thin wire with a small star pendant dangling from it. He takes it out of the holder, examining it for a moment before he turns his gaze to Soonyoung, who’s been watching him silently.

“Give me your wrist,” he says, and Soonyoung blinks in surprise.

_It’s for me…?_

Slowly, he lifts his wrist in front of Jihoon and watches as the younger man slips it around his wrist. Soonyoung’s eyes trail down to the star pendant dangling, admiring the way it glints in the sunlight coming from the windows. It’s absolutely beautiful.

_But..._

“Jihoon?” he speaks slowly. “What’s this for?”

Jihoon grabs his wrist and places a kiss on it, then proceeds to slide his hand up until their fingers are intertwined between them.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said,” Jihoon confesses, voice soft. “About the whole feeling warm around each other. I thought a lot about it, more than I wanted to actually.”

“Oh.”

Soonyoung doesn’t know what to say.

“I told you I wasn’t looking for anything serious back then,” Jihoon continues without waiting. He doesn’t look at Soonyoung, instead tracing the wire of the bracelet. “I have a job as a stripper, and you know that. I know you want something more than this, Soonyoung, and I do too...but if I’m going to be in a committed relationship with you, I’ll need to quit. Being a producer alone won’t be enough to stabilize me financially, you know?”

Soonyoung’s mouth drops open when he realizes what Jihoon is saying. 

“You don’t have to, you know?” Soonyoung says before he can stop himself. “Quit, I mean. You don’t have to quit.”

Jihoon’s eyes snap to his. “What?” he breathes. “But...that’s not — ”

“We can put boundaries,” Soonyoung cuts off, a little desperate. “If we’re gonna make something work, we can put boundaries. I mean, I don’t mind if you have to try and seduce random people for money but if you’re trying to say what I think you’re saying, then we can work out limits.”

Jihoon stares at him for a moment, unblinking. For a moment, Soonyoung thinks he may be a little irrational with his thinking. It isn’t his place to be putting boundaries to Jihoon’s job when they have yet to discuss if they actually want to be in a committed relationship with each other. He supposes all he wants is for Jihoon to be comfortable doing what he does without having to worry about their relationship.

“I’m fine with you still working in the club,” Soonyoung continues. “I mean, I’ll probably be jealous, but you’ll come back to me, right?”

Another moment of staring, then Jihoon chuckles breathily. “Always.”

Soonyoung smiles. “Then there’s no problem. Like you said before, we shouldn’t limit ourselves to what we’re feeling, right?”

Jihoon lowers his eyes. “Right. I just...” he trails off. “I really want to make this work. I’ve never been this invested in someone I was only supposed to hook up with once, but then I realized how comfortable I am with you and how fun you made everything become, and everything just felt so _normal_. Then the warmth thing happened, and...I hate cliches with a passion, but...maybe we’re meant to be. Together, I mean.”

“I think so too,” Soonyoung agrees quietly.

They stay quiet for a moment but Soonyoung can see the hesitation still flickering in his eyes. There’s a question sitting in the back of his mind but he’s afraid to say it. 

“How about this,” Soonyoung says, rolling on top of Jihoon and caging him in his arms. “No sex with other people, that much should be obvious if we’re gonna do this. You can touch them but no grinding or kissing. Dirty talk is fine as long as it doesn’t lead to the bedroom. If you’re needy for attention or you wanna be fucked or fuck someone, you come to me and _only_ me. Only _I_ will satisfy you. Okay?”

Jihoon blinks up at him twice, processing his words, then he chuckles and nods, pulling Soonyoung down to kiss him. “Okay.”

“Do you really wanna do this?” 

“If you wanna.”

Soonyoung kisses him once. “I wanna if you wanna.”

Jihoon laughs. “Okay. Then...let’s do this?”

Soonyoung agrees, warmth spreading across his body as he presses another kiss on Jihoon’s lips. “I’m gonna court the shit out of you,” he says, only half joking. “But I’m also gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

Jihoon pulls back and makes a face. “Soonyoung, that’s disgusting. Don’t do that.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and digs his fingers into Jihoon’s sides. “You know what I meant.”

Jihoon simply laughs and strokes his hair. “I know,” he says. Then, the look on his face suddenly turns softer, more affectionate. “Soonyoung…”

“Hmm?”

“I…” he starts, trailing off. Then he shakes his head and smiles shyly up at him. “Never mind. Thank you. I...I adore you.”

It’s too early to say it, but this is a suitable replacement. Soonyoung understands anyway. 

His smile sweetens and he leans down to nudge their noses together. “I adore you too, _jagiya.”_

A flush spreads across Jihoon’s face but he simply pushes Soonyoung away to flip their positions instead, intertwining their legs together as he reaches down to pull the blankets over their naked bodies. Soonyoung laughs a little, delighted at the sudden shift of Jihoon’s attitude, but nonetheless wraps his arms around the younger man, pressing his nose into his hair to inhale whiffs of white jasmine.

Like this, everything is exactly how Jihoon described — comfortable, fun, _normal._ They’re no longer strangers at this point, nor are they fuck buddies or friends with benefits. Now they’re relationship is _beyond_ that. 

They’re dating.

The thought pleases Soonyoung more than it should, but he can’t help it. The feeling is much more amazing than his orgasms have been, not that Jihoon isn’t good at sex.

 _This is real now,_ Soonyoung thinks, staring at the ceiling for a moment. _Thank you, Boo Seungkwan._

—

It’s around 10 p.m. when Soonyoung finds himself being shoved against the wall with Jihoon’s hand firmly planted against his chest. They’ve been stumbling across the club, bumping into other people on accident, unable to keep their hands off each other as they hurriedly asked for a room to take. 

Ailee didn’t even bother asking Soonyoung if he’s had sex with anyone prior. The news of him and Jihoon being official spread quickly throughout their friend groups, and now they’re either being heavily teased or downright shunned for how fucking _horny_ they are for each other. It’s like their sexual attraction to each other had increased tenfold since Soonyoung’s rut happened three months ago.

“Hello there,” Jihoon breathes, pushing himself up against Soonyoung with a growl. “Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around. You’re really hot.”

Soonyoung’s lips curl up at his act. “Experienced client,” he says back. “I’m supposed to be seeing Woozi. I’m a regular of his.”

“Woozi?” Jihoon’s eyebrow quirks up. “I heard he’s in an exclusive relationship with Hoshi though.”

“Oh, is he now?” Soonyoung asks. “What a shame. He’s really good in bed. Hoshi’s really lucky then.”

Jihoon licks his lips, eyes darkening just a tad as he unbuttons Soonyoung’s shirt. “Hmm. That’s indeed a shame, but I guess you’ll have to make do with me, hmm? Then you can tell me if you want to be a regular of mine too.”

Soonyoung accidentally snorts, pushing Jihoon back against the bed and climbing on top of him quickly once his shirt is off. “What if I end up liking Woozi more though? What are you gonna do about it, Jihoon-ssi?”

Jihoon’s eyes glint as his hands travel down south. “I guess we’ll have to keep experimenting until you fall for my charms then, Soonyoung-ssi.”

“Tempting.” Soonyoung mouths a kiss against Jihoon’s collarbone. 

“Woozi actually told me that he has a message to pass onto Hoshi,” Jihoon says breathlessly, tilting his head more to give Soonyoung access to his neck. “He knew I’d be taking over his shift for tonight, so he asked me if I could tell Hoshi something, but since he’s not here tonight, maybe you could pass on the message instead since, y’know, you guys know each other.”

Soonyoung plays with the hem of Jihoon’s garments. “And what is that something?”

“He says he loves Hoshi.”

Soonyoung breaks out of his facade, taking his head out of Jihoon’s neck and staring at him with wide eyes. Jihoon’s face is stained red and he looks away shyly, his act falling.

“Uh, too early?” he asks hesitantly.

“I love you,” Soonyoung blurts, unable to help himself.

A beautiful smile appears on Jihoon’s lips, and he looks relieved. “I love you too, silly.”

Soonyoung kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kisses his cheeks. “Jihoon, I love you.”

“Soonyoung, I love you too,” Jihoon chuckles, eyes closing as Soonyoung peppers kisses over his face.

“Fuck, you said it first,” he mutters, trailing his kisses down Jihoon’s neck again.

“I did,” Jihoon agrees, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

“So...Woozi loves Hoshi and Jihoon loves Soonyoung,” Soonyoung states, but it comes out more like a question instead.

Jihoon kisses his nose. “And Hoshi loves Woozi and Soonyoung loves Jihoon.”

“God, I love you.”

And Jihoon giggles as Soonyoung melts against him. “I love you too.” His eyes curve up into those beautiful crescents. “To think this relationship started blooming because of Cheez-Its and bananas, right?”

Groaning, Soonyoung hides his face in Jihoon’s neck, nipping his skin. “I thought we agreed never to speak of that again? You keep bringing it up.” 

“I kind of like it. It’s almost like looking at embarrassing baby photos of you, only in words.”

“I don’t have any embarrassing baby photos.”

Jihoon’s eyes glint. “Well, I guess you’re just gonna have to take me to Namyangju so I can see it for myself,” he says, like it’s the most casual thing ever.

Soonyoung presses his grin against Jihoon’s neck, delighted at the implication. “If I’m gonna take you to Namyangju, then you better take me to Busan so I can make fun of you too. I bet your eomma is dying to show off baby pictures of her only child.”

Jihoon snorts. “I’m only showing you the prettiest sights in Busan.”

“I know,” Soonyoung says. “So you?”

Jihoon slaps his shoulder lightly. “Flirt.” He hitches his leg on top of Soonyoung’s hip and pushes forward, effectively switching their positions as he straddles Soonyoung. “Now hurry up. We have an hour tops and I intend on making the most of it, Soonyoung-ssi.”

Soonyoung grins up at him. “And what do you suppose we do in one hour, Jihoon-ssi?”

Jihoon mirrors his grin, only more mischievous. His eyes glint. “Double penetration,” he says slyly. “Or...maybe we can go back out into the club, hmm? You’ll sit in a booth, I’ll get in your lap, and when no one is looking, I’ll take your cock out so I can ride you, right in the open for anyone to see if they look close enough — ”

Jihoon bursts out laughing when Soonyoung reaches up in an attempt to smother his lips in a heated kiss.

“Okay,” Soonyoung breathes, aroused at the thought. “Let’s do that. Let’s do that now.”

Jihoon taps his nose. “Safe words.”

Soonyoung sighs. “You know, maybe we should keep tradition and use Cheez-Its and bananas again.”

Jihoon laughs. “Cheez-Its and bananas it is,” he agrees, then clambers off Soonyoung and cocks his hip. He grabs something from the nightstand and waves it in front of Soonyoung’s face with a sly grin. It’s a plug. “Now come on, alpha. I want this night to end with your come trapped in my ass. Put your shirt on, quick.”

Soonyoung nearly trips from how fast he tries to get out of the bed, chasing after the younger alpha eagerly once he messily buttons his shirt back up. He hears Jihoon’s laughter echo against the walls at how disheveled he looks.

They enter the club scene — after getting a suspicious look from Ailee — rather quickly, and Jihoon drags him by the wrist when he finds an empty booth. He pushes Soonyoung into the seat and hooks a leg to straddle him, fixing the buttons of his shirt. 

“Ready?” Jihoon breathes, beginning a slow grind between their hips. “You sure you wanna do this?”

Soonyoung pulls him by the nape and kisses him deeply. 

“Light my flame, _amor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa, LAF is finally, FINALLY over! (Emphasis on FINALLY because some of y'all won't believe me ._.) I am now burnt from writing smut, haha, but this was super fun to write, especially writing Soonyoung and Jihoon's dynamics. I think LAF Soonhoon's personalities have been the most fun for me to write so far, and as much as this has helped me improve on my smut writing, I'm glad this is over, hehehe.
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who've supported this fic and the idea of an alpha x alpha relationship! It was something new and refreshing, but I'm so glad I got a chance to write this (and finish it before the year ends!)
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy your holidays! Relax, get yourself nice and warm on your bed, drink hot chocolate or coffee, and spend time with your family! (And if you didn't receive presents this year, this chapter is my present to you, huhu <3) 2020 has been ROUGH, but at least Seventeen made it more bearable, haha. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! Take care, stay safe and healthy always, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)  
>   
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
